It's Just A Little Crush
by BlueBoxAngel
Summary: When the sister of his best friends, Damon and Stefan, returns for her last year of school Klaus finds himself lusting after the girl. When his feelings are returned by the youngest Salvatore, Klaus finds himself lying to his friends and getting more than he bargained for. Klaus/OC - Delena/Steroline. Human AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the vampire Diaries or any of its characters, only my own creations. Enjoy! :)**

The two Salvatore brothers and their father paced about the room impatiently. She was coming back today after three years away and the three men were both overjoyed at her return and nervous about seeing her again. Although they had kept in contact with the young woman through letters and occasional phone calls, they had not been in the same room with her since the day she'd left.

The young woman had informed the men of her return a few months previously, and so they had made all the necessary arrangements in order for her to have a comfortable life once she returned. The sound of the front door opening pulled the men from their conversation as they turned to see who had entered their home. They had expected it to be the young woman but it was not. In front of them stood Stefan and Damon's childhood friend, Klaus Mikaelson.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here for Charlotte's return. This is the welcome party, right?" He grinned as he walked towards the men.

At twenty-four years old, Klaus was the same age as Stefan and three years younger than Damon. The Salvatore brothers had grown up with the Mikaelson boy and had treated him like a brother. During their childhood and following adolescent years, the three boys had been notoriously known throughout Mystic Falls as pranksters and occasional trouble-makers as they got older.

"Niklaus, how lovely to see you." Giuseppe Salvatore embraced the man before him in a warm hug. He had practically raised Klaus along with his own two sons when they were younger. Back then, Giuseppe had been aware of the neglect Klaus suffered at the hands of his father. It had been hard to miss the bruises that covered his arms and torso and from the moment Giuseppe saw the first bruise on a ten year old Klaus, he had swore to care for the boy like he was his own and he had done just that.

"It's good to see you too, Giuseppe. What time is Charlotte due back?"  
"She should be here soon. Tell me, how is your business going?"

The Mikaelson's and The Salvatore's were two of the most prominent families in town and the mention of their names instilled respect from many of the citizens of Mystic Falls. After graduating college Klaus had taken over the paper his great-grandfather had created and made it even more successful than it had been when he was a child.

"It's going well, thanks for asking."  
"I often worry about you like I do my own boys."  
"Really, there's no need." Klaus replied with a smile.

"Hey, ass hats!" A sweet voice shouted out, catching the attention of the four men.  
"Really, Charlotte. I wish you wouldn't use such language." Giuseppe said as he hugged his only daughter.  
"Sorry, father." Charlotte replied before flinging herself into the arms of both of her older brothers who voiced their immense happiness at her return home.

Klaus stared at the young woman before him and inspected her. Charlotte was similar in look to her oldest brother, Damon, with the same raven-hair and piercing blue eyes. It was clear that the brother and sister took after their absent mother in the looks department whilst Stefan took after his father. Klaus continued to look at Charlotte and noticed all the ways in which she had changed. When he had last seen her, she was a few inches shorter, her hair longer, and her body less shapely. Now, however, he saw this ways in which her body had changed. He took note of the way her breasts, now at least a C in cup size he reckoned, pushed against the material of her short-sleeved t-shirt; the way her jeans dipped just below her hips and allowed him to see the taut pale skin of her tummy and the curves of her thighs and bottom. Yes, she had definitely grown since the last time Klaus had seen her.

Shaking his head, Klaus cursed himself. He still remembered the day Damon and Stefan's only sister had been born and the years that followed in which she would follow them around; insisting they let her in on their pranks. The three boys had always adamantly refused her but as they got all got older, the boys found that Charlotte was more diabolical than the rest of them. She just had the face of an angel and the good sense not to get caught in her naughty acts. When Giuseppe's wife had left three years before and took her only daughter with her, Charlotte had just turned fifteen and was still a child. But now, standing in front of Klaus, he could see how she had flowered into a young woman; one that he was no longer looking at like the little sister he always thought of her as.

Clearing his voice, he made it clear that he was present and watched as Charlotte finally noticed him and flung herself into the man's arms in a similar way she had done with her brothers.

"Klaus! Oh my god, look at you! Wow, you got hot!" Charlotte chimed out as she pressed herself into Klaus a little and ignored the rolling eyes of her older brothers and father.

"Hey, Charlotte." Klaus blushed at her compliment. "You've.. Grown."  
"So have you." she whispered into his ear so quietly the other men did not hear and gave him a sly wink. "And I'm not referring to your improved muscles."

Klaus let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and released Charlotte.

"What brings you back home?" He asked her, trying to keep his voice normal and steady.  
"I wanted to complete my senior year here with my friends. I mean, I liked san Francisco but the girls there were just too plastic and way too bitchy. Mother said I could come back for senior year, since I'm legally an adult now, on the condition that I keep out of trouble."

It was nearing the end of August and Charlotte had just turned eighteen, making her one of the oldest in her year.

"Oh, well that shouldn't be too hard for you, sis." Damon said sarcastically.  
"Oh yeah, Damon, because you three were all little angels when you were my age. Besides, I'll have you know that I've better things to occupy my time with."  
"As long as these other 'things' aren't boys."  
"And what if they are, Damon?" Charlotte replied, raising an eyebrow at her oldest brother. She was well aware of her brother's reputation as a man whore.  
"Charlotte, dear, please don't antagonize your brother."

Giuseppe lovingly scolded his daughter. He was not too pleased either at the thought of his daughter parading around with boys but he was well aware of the fire that was his daughter's spirit. Charlotte was just like his ex-wife and just like her mother, Charlotte had caught the attraction of many boys from a young age.

"Sorry, daddy." Charlotte smiled sweetly at her father.  
"However, do stay away from those teenage boys. I was young once and I know the way their minds work, as do your brothers."  
"Father, I promise you, I will be going nowhere the boys in this town."  
"Good."  
"So, Stefan." Charlotte directed her attention towards her other brother. "How is the lovely Caroline? I'm dying to meet her." she asked, referring to year long relationship Stefan had been in with Caroline Forbes.  
"She's good. We're good." Stefan said, feeling a wide grin split across his face at the mention of his girlfriend's name.  
"Aw, Stefan! You're blushing! Look, Damon, he's blushing!"  
"I can see that baby sister. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to return to."

Damon kissed the top of his sister's head and said his goodbyes to the three men. Giuseppe too, made his leave; apologising to his daughter that he could not stay but that like his son, he had work matters to attend to. It was when Stefan admitted that he had to leave to meet Caroline at The Grill that Charlotte threw her hands up into the air.

"You all suck! It's such a lovely day and my first day back and you're all leaving me."  
"Charlotte…"  
"Fine! But if you're going to The Grill I'm coming too." She said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.  
"Charlotte, I won't be able to entertain you. I'm going to see my girlfriend."  
"I want to meet Caroline too! And besides, Klaus can keep me entertained."  
"Fine." Stefan sighed, relenting and stepping out of the door as Klaus and Charlotte followed behind him.  
"I'm sure you can find a way to keep me entertained, Klaus." Charlotte said, flashing him a wicked smile and wiggling her hips slightly.

Klaus groaned inwardly. He thought he'd imagined Charlotte's previous flirty comments and gestures but he was wrong. He felt a smirk rise to his face but forced himself to stop. Lusting after the sister of his best friends was only going to get him into trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stefan!"

Caroline shouted as she watched her boyfriend enter The Grill followed by his best friend and sister. Caroline vaguely remembered Charlotte when she was younger but had never spoken to the girl. Stefan smiled lovingly at his girlfriend and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Stefan and Caroline had been friends since high school; becoming much closer when Stefan had dated Caroline's best friend, Elena, when they were seventeen. For Caroline, it had been the worst year of her life. She had always held a torch for Stefan Salvatore and it crushed her when he chose Elena. However, the relationship had not lasted past it's first year as Elena had developed feelings for Stefan's older brother. In fact, it had taken a further five years after the break-up for Caroline to confess her feelings and the two had been a couple ever since.

"Hey, Care. This is my sister, Charlotte."  
"Hi, Charlotte. It's nice to finally meet you. Stefan has told me so much about you."  
"Probably all bad and probably all true." Charlotte laughed.  
"Not all of it. Why don't you join us?"  
"I'd love too but I think my brother here would rather I didn't." Charlotte replied with a smile on her face. "I think having his little sister around cramps his style."  
"Charlotte…" Stefan began.  
"Stefan, that's so mean! It's your sister's first day back and you're ditching her."  
"Honestly, it's fine. Besides, Klaus is going to play pool with me."  
"I am?" Klaus asked.  
"Yes, you are." Charlotte replied in a matter-of-fact tone and dragged him off towards the pool table.

Caroline scolded her boyfriend lovingly before turning her attention to Klaus and Charlotte whilst she and Stefan ordered their drinks. She had, had a bit of a fling with Klaus during Stefan's time with Elena and knew exactly how Klaus acted when he fancied someone, and judging from the way Klaus's eyes kept flitting over Charlotte's body, Caroline knew he fancied the girl. She wondered if her boyfriend had noticed it too.

Over at the pool table, Charlotte was taunting Klaus that he was shortly going to lose. Klaus smiled at the girl. He still remembered teaching a twelve-year old Charlotte how to play pool after her brothers had refused to indulge her and she had begged him for months on end.

"You're forgetting that I taught you everything that you know. There's no way you're going to beat me."  
"You're so sure?"  
"Yep." Klaus smirked as he set up the table and handed a cue to Charlotte.  
"Care to bet on it?"  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"If I lose, I'll promise to stop making you blush but if I win, then you have to do whatever I ask you."  
"You don't make me blush."  
"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Klaus." Charlotte grinned as she looked into Klaus's eyes.

Even at 5'7, she was still a few inches shorter than Klaus and had to lift her head to be able to meet his eyes. She stared at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man in front of her and held her ground. Klaus watched her bite her lower lip slightly and felt a wave of desire wash over him. Dammit, he thought.

"Fine. You're on." Klaus stated, confident that he would win.

Forty minutes later Klaus was cursing himself. He hadn't lost a game of pool in years but Charlotte had managed to massacre him, despite him bringing out all the tricks he hadn't taught the girl.

"Damn! When did you learn to play like that?"  
"I had a boyfriend who's older brother ran a pool hall." Charlotte shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Well, you win. What do you want me to do?" Klaus asked as he threw the pool cue down on the table and walked towards Charlotte.  
"Hmmm… let me think about it. I'm sure I can come up with something you can do for me."  
"I'm sure you can, love." replied Klaus with a smirk.  
"Hey, guys. We're leaving."

The voice of his best friend cut through Klaus's thoughts. He had forgotten that Stefan was in the room and felt shame fill him as he realised that he had been openly flirting with his best-friend's sister. He prayed that his friend had been too busy with Caroline to pay attention to Charlotte and himself.

"Oh. Right. Well I'll leave with you." Klaus mumbled.  
"Mate, please tell me you did not get your ass handed to you by my sister." Stefan laughed, shaking his head at his friend. He had not noticed the sexual tension between Charlotte and Klaus.  
"She cheated."  
"I did not! You're just a sore loser!"  
"Care to play again then?" Klaus said with a challenge to his voice.  
"No way. I won fair and square. Man up."

Stefan couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Klaus looked as if he was about to burst and his sister was smiling menacingly. It reminded him so much of his teenage years in which Charlotte would boss his friend about and con him into doing things for her when he or Damon would not, and he had to admit that he had missed his sister more than he'd realised.

***

Night had well and truly fallen when Stefan admitted defeat and made his way up to bed. After leaving The Grill, Caroline had returned to her own home whilst Klaus travelled back to the Salvatore home with Stefan and Charlotte. Unlike his brother who shared an apartment with Elena, Stefan had opted to remain at home with father who he knew had been lonely since Stefan's mother had left years before. Charlotte had left the two men to drink their way through a bottle of scotch by midnight and as Stefan made his way to bed, an hour later, he offered one of the many spare rooms to his friend for the night who accepted his offer.

Klaus had grown up in an impressive specimen of a house but now owned a small one-bedroom apartment near the outskirts of town. However, he knew he was in no condition to walk home. H was just about to retreat upstairs when he heard one of the bedroom doors open and close followed by the soft padding of feet on stairs.

"You're going to regret drinking that stuff in the morning."

Klaus looked up to see Charlotte leaning against the archway of the parlour. Her tiny white bed shorts showed off her long, smooth legs that seemed to gone on forever, and the matching vest top only aided in making her breasts more prominent than they already were. Klaus continued to stare longingly at Charlotte, unable to speak. The alcohol in his system was only intensifying his desire to grab her and kiss her but he resisted his urge.

"You're probably right."

Charlotte smiled. She could tell just by looking at him that Klaus wanted her. Although she loved her brothers, she had grown up viewing Klaus as the fun older brother she wanted. Her own brothers were reluctant to include her but Klaus had always taken her on when she begged hard enough. Yet, now she was looking at him like he was a walking sex god. She'd been surprise at the intensity of her attraction for him when she first saw him that morning but had been even more surprised when it became obvious he too was attracted to her. Charlotte had not failed to notice the way he had hardened a little when she had pressed herself against him, or the way in which his eyes had spent the afternoon mentally undressing her.

"I'm always right."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah."

By now, Charlotte was stood in front of Klaus with her arms crossed. Klaus, on the other hand, was gripping the material of his jeans in a bid to keep from placing his hands on Charlotte's delicate waist and kissing the skin of her tummy like he so desperately wanted to do.

"I'll have to take your word for that, love."  
"I can prove it."  
"I highly doubt that."

Charlotte couldn't resist a grin. She leaned forward, using one arm to grip the side of the sofa Klaus was sat on whilst the other placed itself on Klaus's chest. Pressing her lips to his, Charlotte felt Klaus tense a little before he ever so slowly began to kiss her back. His hands moved to the curves of her waist and pulled her down on top of him. Charlotte could feel Klaus beginning to deepen the kiss as his hands snaked up under the front of her top and she let out a low moan. This moan was enough to break Klaus from the spell he was under and he ended the kiss abruptly.

"Fuck!" Klaus groaned.

Charlotte lifted herself off Klaus and stood in front of him once again. She hadn't expected for Klaus to reciprocate her kiss.

"Stop worrying, Klaus."  
"Your brothers are my friends. They're going to kill me."  
"They're not going to find out. It was one kiss. Besides, you just proved me right."  
"What?"  
"You're going to wake up in the morning with a hangover and regret kissing me."

Klaus fell silent. Charlotte was right. He was going to regret kissing her but he also suspected that he may wake in the morning and regret not taking it further with the girl; something that he knew he shouldn't be thinking.

"Goodnight, Klaus." Charlotte said, turning to leave and retreat back to her bed.  
"Goodnight, Charlotte."

**Hello my darlings! Finally, an update! I hope you enjoy it and please review. I'll try to have update soon xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, Charlotte my dear."  
"Good morning, daddy."

Charlotte placed a small peck on her father's cheek and sat down beside him at the dining table which was laid out with fresh fruit, juice, coffee and an assortment of pastries. It was just as she was biting into a chocolate covered croissant that Charlotte heard the familiar tones of her brother and Klaus talking to one another.

"Good morning father, Charlotte." Stefan said as he plonked himself down and helped himself to a cup of coffee.  
"Good morning, boys. I bet you're both feeling a bit delicate this morning." Charlotte chimed out.  
"Really, Charlotte, do you have to be so loud?" Stefan asked of his sister, clutching his head and praying that his headache would not worsen.

Klaus had taken the seat next to Charlotte and in the same manner as Stefan, helped himself to a cup of coffee in the hope that it might help to lessen the incessant pounding in his head.

"I told you, you were going to regret drinking that stuff." Charlotte whispered to Klaus with a innocent smile on her face.  
"That's not the only thing I regret." Klaus groaned.  
"So, what are your plans for today, Charlotte. School starts again in a week. I hope you're prepared. This is an important year."  
"I know, father. I thought I'd go visit Emma." Charlotte replied, referring to her childhood best-friend.  
"Well, just keep out of trouble."  
"Always, daddy." Charlotte said, smirking a little as she let her hand drop beneath the table and slowly move up Klaus's thigh.

***

"Emma!"  
"Charlotte!"

The two girls flung themselves into each other's arms and grinned ecstatically. Throughout childhood the two had been inseparable, causing almost as much trouble as Charlotte's older brothers and Klaus. Even when Charlotte moved away with her mother the two had kept in touch daily.

"I can't believe you're back! And just in time for my birthday too!"  
"Emma, it's like another month until your birthday."  
"Exactly! We're going to celebrate in style!"

Charlotte laughed and inspected her friend. She was almost two inches shorter than Charlotte but like Charlotte, had hair that fell mid-way down her back. Unlike Charlotte's, however, Emma's hair was straight and sunshine blonde instead of curly and black.

"So, have you got your eye on a special guy yet?"  
"Em, I've only been back just over a day!"  
"And?"

Charlotte ignored her friend's question. It was true that growing up, Charlotte had ever been without attention from her male class mates but she did not want to tell her friend of her attraction to her brothers' best friend.

"Charlotte!"  
"Emma!"  
"Answer the question. Please!"  
"There's no-one, okay? But I'm keeping my options open." Charlotte said, grinning.

"Anyway, what about you and Owen?"  
"Oh, we broke up."  
"What?! You never told me that!"  
"Yeah, it was like a week ago. I've got my eye on someone else anyway.2  
"Who?"  
"Kol." Emma replied with a massive beam on her face.  
"As in, Kol Mikaelson?"  
"The very one. Oh, don't give me that look, Those Mikaelson guys are hot!"  
"You're despicable, Emma." Charlotte said jokingly.  
"Whatever. C'mon, we're going to The Grill."  
"It's Sunday and it's practically a heat wave outside. Why on earth are we going to The Grill?"  
"Because Kol hangs out with his brothers in The Grill every Sunday."

Before she had even finished her sentence Emma was off; bounding down the street and turning the corner that led to The Grill as Charlotte went after her.

***

Upon entering, Charlotte quickly noticed the clan of Mikaelson boys. Elijah was the oldest at twenty-nine, followed by Finn at twenty-seven, then Klaus and then Kol, at nineteen. The four men were all similar looking but without a doubt, Klaus was the most dazzling. Charlotte struggled to keep her eyes off him; remembering the way he had reacted to her kiss the night before.

"He's so cute!"  
"Emma, he's Kol. He's the same douche-bag we grew up with."  
"But he's gorgeous! I really want to ask him out but I can't." Emma whined.  
"Why the hell not?"  
"Because he's with his brothers that's why the hell not! If he said no I'll be mortified. I'll never be able to show my face in this town again."  
"Emma, you're so dramatic sometimes. I'll go and ask him for you."

Charlotte began to walk over to the table where the four men sat but was stopped by Emma's hand pulling her back.

"Don't! That's just as bad!"  
"Fine! You go order us some drinks. I think I have an idea."

Sending her friend to order them both a glass of coke each, Charlotte approached the men and smiled at them. Klaus's brothers smiled back at Charlotte with genuine affection.

"Klaus, can I have a word?"  
"Sure."

Klaus felt nervous. He was certain it was about last night's kiss. He knew he had been in the wrong when he had returned Charlotte's kiss. She had barely celebrated her eighteenth birthday. In fact, just a few weeks before she would have been considered jail bait. Yet, these thoughts were pushed aside as Klaus followed Charlotte towards the toilets and watched as her hips swayed in her mini, blue-flowered sundress.

"If it's about last night…"  
"It's not. Although, that was fun." Charlotte smirked. "I've thought about what you can do for me."  
"What's that then, love?"  
"My friend, Emma has a huge crush on Kol. Please, just convince him to buy her a drink or take her to see a film. Anything. If you don't, I'll never hear the end of how amazing and hot she thinks he is."  
"Hmmm… I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you."

The two continued to stand for a moment in silence. The air between them was tinted with sexual energy, and all Klaus could think about was how badly he wanted to push Charlotte into the toilets and kiss her away from prying eyes.

"Klaus."  
"Yes?"  
"How about instead of looking at me like you want to take me right here and now, you go do as I ever so nicely asked you to do."  
"As you wish."

As Klaus made his way back to his seat he thought about he was doing. He hadn't known his desire for Charlotte had come across so obviously and he knew he was playing with fire. Klaus pondered for a moment. He had never had any trouble getting women. In fact, they were usually throwing themselves at him but he had never wanted someone more than he did Charlotte.

"What was all that about, brother?" Kol asked of Klaus.  
"I lost a bet yesterday and now you're going to go out with Charlotte's pretty blonde friend over there." Klaus said, pointing to the bar where Charlotte had just joined Emma.

Kol looked over to where his brother was pointing.

"Hmmm… she's pretty enough, fine."  
"Good. It only has to be one date and for god's sake, Kol, keep your hands to yourself."  
"Well, that sounds like no fun at all."  
"Kol." Elijah stated with a warning tone whilst Klaus eyed his younger brother with a stony glare.  
"Jesus, calm down. I promise I'll be a good boy."

***

It was a week later, as September hit and the first day of school had finished, that Charlotte and Emma were approached by Klaus and Kol. Klaus felt his arousal begin to stir as he took in the low-waist skinny jeans and purple lace vest top Charlotte was wearing.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?"  
"My brother here would like to talk to your friend, if that's okay."  
"That's fine." Charlotte heard Emma almost shout as she grinned widely at Kol and walked away with him when he held out his hand to her.  
"She's got absolutely no shame. She looks like she's just about ready to mount your brother."  
"Kol has that effect."  
"He's not the only one." Charlotte stated; sending a naughty smile Klaus's way.

Deciding to be a little forward, Klaus leaned in until his lips were almost touching Charlotte's ear.

"You seem to have that same effect too, love."  
"You have no idea." Charlotte said, teasingly.  
"Oh, I think I have a slight idea."

Charlotte felt a shiver of excitement run through her as Klaus's warm breath hit the inside of her ear. Her desire for him was growing by the second and she wanted nothing more than to feel the sensation of his soft lips and strong hands upon her once again.

"Klaus…" Charlotte moaned out but before she could finish what she was going to say, Emma was upon her again.  
"Charlotte! He asked me out!"  
"That's great! Where is he taking you?"  
"He's taking me to the horror movie marathon up on Love Hill next Friday."  
"That sounds… cosy." Charlotte winked at her friend.

Love Hill was notoriously known as such because of the amount of people being caught getting intimate. The movie marathon was a yearly occurrence and was used mainly by teenagers and young adults throughout Mystic Falls as an excuse to make out and more. Klaus stared at his younger brother as he sauntered back over and then said his goodbyes to Charlotte and Emma before turning on Kol.

"If you're taking that poor girl to that movie marathon then I'm coming with you. She's not even eighteen yet, Kol so that means you keep your hands off of her!"  
"Don't be such a spoil sport, brother."  
"I mean it, Kol. I'll be watching you."

**I hope you're all enjoying it so far and don't forget to review. I love reading your comments :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Entering her home, Charlotte sighed with relief and threw herself down on the sofa. Her day at school had proven to be exhausting and Emma had done nothing but non-stop talk about her upcoming date with Kol. Charlotte loved her best friend and she was glad to see her happy, but there was only one Mikaelson boy she cared about it and it certainly wasn't Kol.

Closing her eyes, Charlotte leaned her head back and began to revel in the memory of Klaus's hands on her skin. She still remember the way her skin burned as his hands moved over her tummy and towards her breasts.

"Charlotte, dear?"

Hearing her father's voice, she sat up and tried to banish her inappropriate thoughts of Klaus.

"Yes, father?"  
"Could you go make yourself more presentable. We will be having a very important family meal tonight."  
"A family meal? Why?"  
"I don't know. All I do know is that Damon will be here by seven so be ready."

***

Hours later, Charlotte was sat at the dining room table surrounded by her father, brothers, Caroline, and Elena. They were already half way through dinner and the importance of the meal was yet to be divulged to the guests.

"So, Charlotte, how's school?"  
"It's fine, Damon."  
"It's fine? That's all you have to say?"  
"What else is there to say? How about you just tell us why you insisted on throwing this stupid dinner?"  
"Very well. I asked Elena to marry me and she said yes."

For a second, everyone sat in a stunned silence. Damon and Elena had been dating for nearly six years and so it should not have come as a shock that Damon had finally plucked up the courage to propose. Charlotte had always thought of her brother as a man-whore despite his fidelity to Elena during their relationship. She liked Elena but had been sure her oldest brother would never settle down; she had always assumed Stefan would be the first to marry and have children.

"Congratulations, brother." Stefan beamed as he hugged his brother tightly and kissed Elena on the cheek.

It had taken Stefan a long time to get over Elena but he could say with complete honesty that he no longer held a torch for her. Caroline was everything to Stefan and so he was genuinely thrilled at his brother's news. Everyone passed on their congratulations and the rest of the meal flew in a flurry of wedding-related topics and questions. By the time the clock had struck nine the meal was all but finished and the group were moving into the parlour to toast the happy news.

Charlotte excused herself; feigning a headache and retreated to her bedroom. Dialling her best friend's number, Charlotte waited for her to answer.

"Emma?"  
"Oh my god, Charlotte! I need your help. I have no idea what to wear for tomorrow!"  
"Emma, calm down. It's just a movie."  
"But it's Kol!"  
"Okay, listen…"

It was then that she heard the tone of her phone telling her she had a call waiting. Charlotte wrinkled her nose and wondered who on earth could be calling her.

"Emma, hang on a second. I've got another call."  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, love."  
"Oh. Hello, Klaus." Charlotte felt a smile spread across her face as the smoothness of Klaus's voice filled her ears.

She had forgotten they had exchanged numbers under the insistence of her brother, Stefan in case she should ever find herself in trouble and unable to reach her brothers or father.

"I need something from you."  
"Klaus, can you just give me a minute. I'm on the other line to Emma. I'll be right back."  
"Emma, right, okay. I will come over tomorrow and help you pick out a fabulous outfit that will wipe away that arrogant smile Kol always seems to have plastered on his face."  
"You're the best!"  
"I know. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Charlotte ended the call with her friend and pressed to reconnect her call with Klaus.

"What can I do for you, Klaus?"  
"It's about my brother's date with your friend."  
"What about it?"  
"I know my brother and he will definitely try it on with your friend."  
"Well, knowing Emma she'll let him."  
"That's exactly my point. She isn't legal yet."  
"Klaus, are you honestly naïve enough to believe we're virgins?"

Klaus did not miss Charlotte's inclusion of herself in the sentence and he wondered about the extent of Charlotte's experience with men.

"That really isn't the issue here. I'm tagging along tomorrow to make sure Kol doesn't lay a finger on that girl until she turns eighteen, and I'd appreciate it if you could come along and make sure she doesn't give him any more encouragement than he needs."  
"I'll be there."

Klaus hung up the phone and smiled. He had honestly only invited Charlotte to ensure that nothing happened between his brother and her friend that could result in a law suit and an unwanted pregnancy, but he couldn't deny that he was excited at the thought of spending that much time with her. He told himself he would not make a move on the girl. After all, all they'd done was share one kiss and a bit of harmless of flirting and he knew it could go no further. There was quite an age gap between the two of them and she was still Stefan and Damon's sister.

***

The next night, Charlotte found herself facing the scrutiny of her older brothers as she headed for the door. Damon had come over a few hours before to ask Stefan to be his best man and the two had spent the evening drinking and catching up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked his sister.  
"Out."  
"Out, where?"  
"I'm going to the movie marathon with Emma. She has a date."  
"No way. You are not going to Love Hill. I know what goes on up there during that marathon."  
"Yes, well _you_ would, Damon." Charlotte fired back; making reference to Damon's promiscuous past.  
"Charlotte!"  
"Look, Damon. Dad said it's fine and plus, Klaus will be there since it's Kol Emma is going on a date with. I'm only going to make sure she keeps herself out of trouble."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other. They had always been protective of their only sister, especially where boys and sex were concerned.

"Damon, if Klaus is going he won't let anything happen to her. Besides, she is eighteen."  
"Thank you, Stefan." Charlotte said to her brother, grateful for his input.  
"Fine! But no drinking, no drugs, no making out; nothing! Do you hear me? I'm too young to be an uncle."  
"Relax, Damon. I'll be back later."

***

An hour later, Klaus and Charlotte were to be found sat on a blanket on the hill just a few feet away from Kol and Emma. From their position Klaus had a perfect view of the young couple and that of the giant movie screen further down the hill that had been erected for the occasion.

Charlotte sat side by side with Klaus on the blanket and watched her friend. She and Klaus had travelled separately from Kol and Emma out of respect to Charlotte's friend. It was clear that she was excited about the date with Klaus's younger brother and Charlotte did not want to do anything that would ruin the night.

The sky had turned a deep orange when the first film began and Klaus stared at his younger brother as Kol moved his hand across Emma's waist and pulled her closer into him.

"Relax, Klaus. He knows we can see him."  
"That's never stopped him before."  
"He's not going to try anything. At least not yet."  
"I'm too young to be an uncle."

Klaus heard Charlotte let out a small snort of laughter and turned his attention towards her.

"What's so funny?"  
"Damon said the exact same thing to me even after I told you'd be here."  
"Well, we wouldn't you getting yourself into something you can't handle."  
"I've yet to get myself into something I can't handle, Klaus."  
"Hmmm… we'll see about that."  
"Yes, we will." Charlotte replied, her smile matching that of Klaus's.

It was half way through the second film just a few hours later when Charlotte felt a chill run through her and she began to regret not bringing a jacket. Her black denim jeans and blue halter-neck top were doing very little to keep her warm. They were, however, doing a good job at keeping Klaus hot.

"I'll be back in a minute." Klaus whispered to Charlotte.

Klaus returned five minutes later when an extra blanket and he laid it over the two of them as he wrapped his jacket around Charlotte.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome, love."

It was just a few minutes later that Klaus felt Charlotte sneak her hand up his thigh. He looked over at the girl but saw she was staring straight ahead; a small smile on her lips being the only giveaway sign that she knew he was staring at her. Klaus went back to keeping his eyes on his younger brother, but by now the sky had turned back and he could only just about make out the outline of the couple.

"Damn!" Klaus almost growled, attracting for a moment the attention of those next to him.

Charlotte, who was seconds before making indecipherable patterns on his thigh, had suddenly moved her hand up and across making Klaus hard within seconds. Her bold movement had completely taken him by surprise and he couldn't decide if she was just harmlessly teasing him in a bid to see how far she could push him or if she really wanted him. Klaus had always been the one who made the bold movements and took his bed partners by surprise, now it was the other way around.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked with a casual tone to her voice. She was more than aware of the effect she was having on the guy and she was thoroughly enjoying it.  
"Fuck it." She heard Klaus whisper just seconds before he grabbed her, pulling her up and through the crowd of people.

The moment they had reached his car, Klaus pushed Charlotte against it and crashed his lips into hers. It was clear by the way Klaus's hands were scrunching up the hem of Charlotte's top and the way his body had her pinned to the side of the car, that he was taking complete control of the kiss.

Tangling her fingers into the short curls of his blonde-hair, Charlotte pulled Klaus even further into her and grazed her tongue ever so lightly over his. The small action sent a current of pleasure and excitement straight to her core and she could feel herself beginning to warm up with desire.

Klaus was savagely attacking her neck with rough kisses and small bites when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend calling her name. Dammit, she thought, as Klaus pulled away from her quickly and tried to steady his breath.

"Emma?"

A few seconds later, Emma and Kol came into sight and Charlotte could tell from the smile on Emma's face that she had been doing some serious making out with the younger Mikaelson.

"It's nearly midnight. If I don't leave now, I'll miss curfew and you know what my parents are like."  
"I'll go get the blankets." Klaus stated as he stormed off quickly.  
"What were you guys doing here?" Emma asked of Charlotte.  
"We decided to wait by the car for you two to show up. There's only so much of seeing your best friend getting her face sucked off that one girl can take."  
"Oh… sorry."

Charlotte saw a blush creep across her friend's face and sighed with relief. The last thing she needed was for anyone to find out about her make-out session with Klaus. A minute later Klaus returned with the blankets and the group set off on their travels, with Kol taking Emma home and Klaus driving Charlotte back in complete silence.

**Hello my dear reader chums :) I hope you enjoyed the new Chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think. This one's going to be a slow burner but I've got lots planned for the story so keep reading. I begin back at uni tomorrow so I'll probably only be able to update once or twice a week but I promise I'll make them good chapters :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus cut the engine of his car as he reached the Salvatore house and turned to face the girl beside him.

"You have to stop this, Charlotte."  
"You kissed me, remember?"  
"I know but I shouldn't have."  
"Says who?"  
"I'm a lot older than you. You're still in high school! Your brothers are my best friends!"  
"I'm not a little girl anymore, Klaus." Charlotte whispered as she leaned closer in to Klaus.

She could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek and the way he was looking at her made Charlotte want press her lips against his.

"No, you're certainly not." Klaus replied with a small groan.

He could already feel how hard their brief kiss had left him and he wanted nothing more than to take her to bed, but he knew couldn't do that. Charlotte may be of legal age but she was still of limits. He just wished she wouldn't tempt him so much.

"Klaus…"  
"Charlotte…"  
"Kiss me."

Klaus hesitated for a second. The right thing to do would be to tell her no and insist she leave the car and go straight to bed but the thought of not joining her in that bed, of not feeling her skin on his as he made her moan his name, caused Klaus to let out groan of frustration. What he wanted to do and what he knew he should do were two different things and his mind was waging a battle between the two. However, his morals finally won out as he opened his mouth to reject the girl he so desperately wanted.

"Not tonight." Klaus said with a small smile.  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Charlotte replied stepping out of the car.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"I always get what I want, Klaus and I want you. So I'll play you for it."  
"Play me for it?"  
"Yeah. You can choose the game and make the bet. Be here or I'll come and get you."

With that Charlotte was gone. Klaus smiled wildly to himself and shock his head in disbelief. Charlotte had guts, he had to give her that.

***

It was the next evening when Klaus showed up at the house of his best friend. He had tried to convince himself all throughout the day while he had been working that he should not take Charlotte up on her offer of a game, but he just couldn't resist the challenge or seeing her again. Klaus found that he was becoming quite addicted to the sight and feel of the young girl and the thought of being in her presence again thrilled him.

Klaus walked into the house, not bothering to knock. It was a habit he had grown up with and the Salvatore's did not mind; Klaus was like family to them.

"Ah, Klaus my boy. I didn't know you were coming over." Giuseppe said, looking away from the book he held in his hand.  
"Yeah, mate. You should have let me know and I could have hung out with you but I'm off to see Caroline tonight."  
"No worries, Stefan. I'm actually here to see your sister."  
"Charlotte? Why?"  
"Rematch."  
"Ah. I don't think it's wise you play against her again."  
"This time I got to pick the game and believe me, I won't lose." Klaus smirked.

He had purposefully picked a game that no-one had ever beaten him at. It was a game he knew Charlotte had no interest in and therefore, would not win. At least, that was the hope. He had come up with a bet and he was determined to win.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Charlotte had the noise of Klaus's engine as he parked outside the house. She had hoped he would turn up but she had doubted he would.

"I'm here to win back my pride."  
"Give it your best shot."  
"I intend to, love."

The two competitors were now only inches away from each other and they could see the lust that was present in each other's eyes. Charlotte let a smirk escape. Klaus wanted her and he would have her, but first she was going to put on a good show.

"What's the game?"  
"Poker."

Klaus saw Charlotte burrow her brows in disapproval. They both knew Charlotte had never enjoyed poker and was a poor player at the card game.

"Fine. Poker it is." She stated as she made her way to the table in the dining room and waited for Klaus to join her.  
"I'll leave you to it, mate. Just be gentle." Stefan laughed as he left the house, pleased that Klaus was keeping Charlotte out of trouble but non-the-wiser about the true nature of their bet.  
"I'll think I'll retreat to my room, Klaus. I am all to aware that my daughter does not take losing well and can be quite the screamer as a result.

"I'll keep that in mind." Klaus mumbled to himself, smirking, as Giuseppe travelled up the stairs and he made his way to the dining room.

"Hello, love." Klaus grinned as he took in the sight of Charlotte waiting patiently for him.  
"Why did it have to be poker?" Charlotte asked, pouting.  
"Well, because strip poker was out of the question."  
"That would have been more fun." Charlotte replied; leaned forward as Klaus dealt the cards and was afforded with a pleasant view of her pert breasts in her low cut woollen dress.  
"What I have in mind for when I win will be much more fun, I promise."  
"When you win?"  
"Yes, love."  
"Don't get so cocky."  
"I'm all about the cocky, love."  
"Oh, I know."

An hour later the game was over and Klaus was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You never told me the bet." Charlotte pouted with crossed arms, still steaming over being beaten.  
"I decided to take a leaf out of your book."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means, love, that there will come a time when I will ask you to do something for me and you will have no choice but to." Klaus said with a wicked grin plastered over his face and lust in his voice.

Standing up from the table and gathering the cards, Klaus made to exit the room.

"Where are you going?"  
"Home. Don't worry, I will collect my winnings."

Charlotte watched him leave and continued to sit for a moment. She had been in charge and now Klaus had power over her. It thrilled her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday morning when Charlotte's best friend, Emma, came to her with news that would alter the course of their day and determine Charlotte's plans for the night. Charlotte had spent the rest of the weekend wondering what Klaus had planned in his mind and when he would reveal his secret.

"Charlotte, I need a huge favour from you."  
"What is it?"  
"Kol asked me out again and my parents will flip if they find out. I got home past curfew on Friday."  
"Wait, how? You left the same time of us… oh god, please tell me you didn't?"  
"No! We just… fooled around."  
"Oh thank god!"  
"Anyway, he asked me to meet him at The Grill and I need you to come along in case my parents show up. That way I can just make out like it was an accident Kol was there."  
"Really, Emma. You're willing to go through this much trouble for Kol Mikaelson?"  
"Hell, yes!"

Charlotte sighed. Emma had been her best friend her entire life and had covered for her on multiple occasions when Charlotte had been dating various boys, so it was only right that she do the same for her friend. Looking into the desperate face of her best fried, Charlotte smiled and agreed to go along with her friend's plan.

"Thank you!" Emma squealed, hugging Charlotte tightly.  
"No, problem."

A second later the bell signalling first lesson rang out and the two girls went their separate ways and the rest of the day passed in a blur.

***

It had just turned eight in the evening and the sun had set, sending an orange glow over the town of Mystic Falls. Charlotte had settled on a long sleeved purple mini dress and black tights with matching black heels. She didn't know why she'd chosen that outfit, Emma had just told him to make sure she looked sexy and Charlotte had tried to do just that.

Charlotte opened the door to the bar and searched for Emma, finding her in the corner of the bar with her arms wrapped around Kol as he made good use of his lips on her neck. Charlotte wrinkled her nose in disgust. She had no problem with public displays of affection or seeing her best friend getting intimate with a guy; she just hated that, that guy was Kol Mikaelson. Her opinion of the youngest Mikaelson boy was not a positive one and she wished her friend could see beyond his looks and charm.

Clearing her through to attract the couple's attention, Charlotte eyed her friend when Emma finally noticed Charlotte's presence.

"Charlotte! You look great! Thank you!"  
"It's fine, Em, but why did I have to dress up?"  
"It was Kol's idea."

Charlotte sent a look flying Kol's way and crossed her arms in an attempt to prevent herself from punching away the smirk on the guy's face.

"Emma said you haven't been with anyone in a while. I have a lot of friends and I'm sure they'd love to get acquainted with you." Kol said, his smirk growing bigger as he surveyed Charlotte and took enjoyment out of what he saw.  
"I'm doing just fine thanks, Kol. I don't need your help."

Charlotte stormed away in anger hearing Emma's voice call her name only once before falling silent; a silence, Charlotte assumed, was due to the lips of Kol Mikaelson. Ordering a drink, she went and sat at a table, pulled out her phone and scrolled down until she found Klaus's number.

Fancy a game?

Always, love.

The Grill. Ten minutes.

I'm with your brothers.

Bring them. I want to play a game.

A reply never came and Charlotte was about to leave when she heard Damon's voice shout her name. He took in her outfit and gave her a look of disapproval as he sat down opposite her.

"Charlotte, what the hell are you doing here?"  
"You know, Damon, this over protective brother thing is getting old."  
"Stop being… you, and answer the question."

Charlotte pointed to Kol and Emma who had taken a break from making out and were now playing a game of pool together, and the three men turned their attention to where Charlotte was pointing.

"I was abandoned. Emma begged me to come and all she's done is snog the face off your brother who, by the way, is a dick. " Charlotte said, directing her words towards Klaus.  
"What has Kol done now?" Klaus asked with a grimace on his face.

Charlotte was aware of very aware of the presence of her two older brothers and did not feel comfortable discussing Kol's words in front of them. She didn't mind harmlessly flirting with people when her brothers were there but she drew a line at talking about her sex life.

"He's just a dick."  
"That sounds just like him."  
"Right, well if we're going to be hanging in here the rest of the night, I'm going to need scotch." Damon stated as he made his way to the bar.  
"I'm just going to phone Caroline." Stefan said to his sister and friend before standing and heading towards the exit.

Charlotte leaned forward in his chair until her elbows were pressing on the table and stared at Klaus. She noticed a thin layer of stubble on his lower face and came to the conclusion that it only added to his overall sex appeal which, sitting in his v-neck black sweater and matching jeans, he was not in short supply off. Charlotte felt herself bite her lip and saw a grin spread across Klaus's face.

"Charlotte, love, you might want to tone it down. If you keep on looking at me like that not only will your brothers notice, but I may be forced to do something that I cannot take responsibility for." Klaus teased.

He could tell that Charlotte wanted him already and he enjoyed the ego boost it gave him to know that he could turn her on just by sitting there. Yet, he couldn't deny that she had just the same effect on him.

"I told you, I want to play a game."  
"The pool table's taken, love."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Then what did you mean?"

But Klaus did not receive an answer, only a naughty smile as Damon returned with his drink followed by Stefan a few minutes later.

"Scram it, little sister. This is guy's night." Damon's voice rang out.  
"Don't worry. I'm going." Charlotte said, making her way over to Kol and Emma who had resumed their make-out session.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at their shamelessness when an idea came to her. She knew just how to wipe off the smug smile Kol had plastered to his face.

"Hey, Kol. Fancy a game?"

Kol pulled himself away from Emma and glanced over at Charlotte was stood supporting herself on the pool cue he had been using minutes earlier. He liked Emma, thought she was pretty, but she was nothing compared to her best friend. He let his eyes rake over her curves and smiled in appreciation.

"Sure, why not."  
"I have one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"When I win, you two have to stop with your constant making-out. It's making me want to gauge my own eyes out."  
"Jealous?"  
"In your dreams, Kol."

Kol let out a little smirk, detached himself from Emma and reset the table for the new game. He watched as Charlotte leaned over the make the break and he snuck a sneaky glance at her chest; admiring the way her dress clung to her.

"You really think you can beat me?"  
"That's what your brother said just before I kicked his ass."

Charlotte and Kol were lost in the game; oblivious to their surroundings and the eyes that were upon them. The three men sat at the table just a few feet away were glaring at the two teenagers. Damon was not happy about his only sister fraternising with Kol. He had a close friendship with Klaus but was open about the fact that he severely disliked the youngest Mikaelson due to his reputation involving women. Damon knew he should not judge due to his own past indiscretions involving the women of Mystic Falls, but seeing the boy leering over his sister made his blood boil.

Sat across from him, Klaus was having a similar reaction but for very different reasons. He ,too, did not approve of the way his younger brother was looking at Charlotte; his eyes eating her up. He cursed his brother's loose morals and inability to keep his hands to himself. Just the thought of Kol even attempting to make a move on Charlotte made Klaus want to punch his brother.

Standing up, Klaus walked over to where the teenagers were playing, telling Damon and Stefan he would make sure his brother did not place one single finger on their sister. In his mind, however, he did not promise that he would not do the same. Just days ago, Klaus had been stuck in an internal dilemma but he couldn't ignore his desire anymore. He would have to be careful, make sure no-one found out, but where was the harm in a one time thing with Charlotte. She was, after all, of legal age to consent.

"Kol, I think you should be taking Emma home now. It will be approaching her curfew soon."  
"I'm a little busy right now, brother."

Klaus ran his hand along the remaining balls on the table and dispersed them so the game could no longer continue.

"Not anymore."  
"Dammit, Klaus! I was going to win!"  
"No, you weren't. Charlotte had you beat. Now take your friend home, Kol and get back home yourself." Klaus warned, now towering a good few inches over his younger brother.  
"Fine. C'mon, Emma."

Klaus watched them to make sure they actually left the bar and then turned his attention back to Charlotte.

"What was all that about?"  
"I want you to stay away from my brother."  
"Why?"  
"I don't like the way he looks at you."  
"He looks at me like he looks at every girl in town."  
"Yes, well, I don't care about every other girl in town."

Charlotte smiled to herself and looked into Klaus's baby-blue eyes, feeling her heart flatter with lust at the sight of him. Klaus was stood with his arms locked by his side and a stern look on his face.

"You're jealous."  
"I…" Klaus began, stumbling, not sure of how to finish his sentence.  
"I like it." Charlotte smirked. "But just so you know, I'm not interested in Kol. I think he's a dick."  
"Good."  
"You, however, I am interested in and so, whenever you finally decide to man up, you know where I'll be."

That was the last time Klaus spoke to Charlotte until a week later when he sent her a message asking her to when she was next free. Her reply came quickly and Klaus smiled to himself as he set his plan into motion.

**Hello my dears :D Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts on how it's developing xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte stopped in her tracks at the call of her name. It was just after ten in the morning and the sound of her oldest brother shouting for her surprised her. She had assumed he would be at home with Elena since it was a Saturday morning. Turning to face Damon, Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She knew if she didn't leave soon she would be late for meeting up with Klaus, and she'd looked forward to it far too much during the week to let anything prevent her from going to him.

"Yes, Damon?"  
"You're having lunch with Elena today."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard. You're meeting her at twelve. Don't be late."  
"Damon, I have plans. I can't just go to lunch with Elena because you tell me to."  
"What plans do you have that are more important than spending time with your future sister-in-law?"  
"Oh, c'mon. It's not like she doesn't know me. In fact, she's known me my entire life. Can't this wait?"  
"No. Stop being so whiny and suck it up, little sister. You're going to that lunch whether you want to or not."  
"Whatever." Charlotte glanced at the clock behind Damon and saw that she was running behind. "I have to go, bye!"

The shutting of the door behind her muffled the sound of Damon's voice as he shouted after her and Charlotte batted away any thoughts of her brother and the lunch with Elena. Walking as fast as she could, it was twenty minutes later when Charlotte arrived at Klaus's apartment. It was approaching October and with the weather beginning to turn, she was glad for the warmth as Klaus invited her in.

She surveyed the small apartment and was pleasantly surprised. She had only been in The Mikaelson Family home a handful of times during her childhood and had admired it grandeur. She had assumed Klaus's apartment would be similar in décor but she couldn't have been more wrong. The space before her held only a black leather sofa, a large tv, a small coffee table which on it sat a lamp, and in the centre of the small room lay a brown sheepskin rug. The main feature of the room, however, was the bay window that bathed the room in light and provided a view of the forests that lay on the outskirts of the town.

"Wow." Charlotte whispered as she went and stood before the window. "The view is amazing."  
"It is from where I'm standing." Klaus stated with a grin on his face.  
"You're such a man." Charlotte laughed, rolling her eyes before moving away from the window and throwing herself down on the sofa.  
"That's the point, love."

Charlotte looked up and saw the lust conveyed in Klaus's eyes. She smiled to herself. She had done some naughty things in her short lifetime but lusting after the best friend of her brother's topped the list.  
"So, how'd you get out of work? Something tells me the news doesn't stop on a weekend."  
"Elijah's covering for me. I told him I had some important business to attend to this morning."  
"Did he buy that?"  
"Probably not but who cares?" Klaus said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Hmmm… well I suppose we better get this over with."  
"I guess so. Like I said, it's only fair I give you a chance to win back your dignity. After all, you did the same for me."  
"So what game are we playing then?"  
"Strip poker."

Charlotte looked at the straightness of Klaus's face. He had announced the game with such seriousness that Charlotte couldn't help but smirk a little. Although Klaus had managed to convey an air of seriousness, that seriousness did not reach his eyes.

"Well then, let the game begin."

It was over an hour later and Charlotte found herself suffering from a losing streak. Already she had discarded of her shoes, jumper and jeans and now she was left in only her white, frilly panties and a blue vest-top. She had lost every game and was very quickly losing her dignity, rather than winning it back as she had intended.

"You look so cute when you blush."  
"I don't blush."  
"Oh, I'm sure I can think of a way to make you blush, love."  
"Give it your best shot."  
"I intend to."

Klaus lay down his cards; showing once again that he had won the game. Charlotte cursed. It wasn't that she didn't like being in a state of semi-nakedness around Klaus, she did, she just hated to lose.

"This game is stupid." Charlotte said, throwing her cards down and standing up from her position on the floor.

Klaus stood too and within a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of Charlotte; his chest so close to hers he could almost feel the fast beating of her heart.

"I win." Klaus said just before pressing his lips against Charlotte's.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck and allowed him to push her down on the sofa; the leather cold on her back but Klaus's body warm on top of hers. She felt his hands move quickly under her vest top and towards her breasts as his tongue traced a path across her bottom lip.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Charlotte demanded and Klaus complied.

The feeling of his chest on hers sent shivers through Charlotte and she could feel herself becoming more aroused as the seconds passed. Klaus moved his lips away from Charlotte's and began to bite gently on her neck. He was overcome with the urge to mark her, to make her his in a small way, and he did just that; continuing his pleasurable attack until a small red mark had firmly taken its place upon the soft, white skin of Charlotte's neck. He smiled. That mark would not disappear for a good few days.

Any further thought Klaus may have had was wiped cleanly from his mind when he felt Charlotte begin to unbuckle the belt on his jeans. The sexual tension and his longing for Charlotte over the previous weeks had left him in a constant state of being turned on and it had not taken long for a sizeable bulge to appear and strain against the material of Klaus's boxers and jeans.

Klaus let out a groan as he felt Charlotte's hand dip below the band of his jeans and grasp him firmly. He was just about to move his own hand down between her legs when the piercing ring of Charlotte's phone rang out and disrupted them.

"Ignore it." Klaus muttered in Charlotte's ear before pressing his lips to her neck once more, causing her to moan out loud.  
"I can't." Charlotte replied, leaning over the grab her phone out of her jean's pocket.

The caller id told her it was Damon and she swore out loud. She had completely forgotten about the lunch with Elena and the time on her phone told her she was already ten minutes late.

"Shit. Klaus get off. It's my brother."

Klaus sat bolt up and held his breath. The reality of Damon phoning Charlotte sent a shiver of fear through him. He had been so caught up in the pleasure that he had forgotten that what he had been doing was a betrayal of his best friend's trust.

"Damon…"  
"Where the hell are you?"  
"I'm on my way. I lost track of time." Charlotte said, pulling on her jeans and shoes with haste.  
"Get your ass over here right now!"  
"I'll be there soon."

The line went dead and Charlotte pulled on her jumper and jacket before throwing her phone into her pocket and rushing towards the door. By now, Klaus had also redressed himself and was on Charlotte in a second.

"Is everything okay?"  
"I'm late for lunch with Elena. Damon is going to kill me. It's like a half hour walk to Elena's."  
"I'll give you a lift."  
"No, it's fine. I can walk."  
"Charlotte, shut up and let me give you a lift."  
"Fine."

A minute later, they had left Klaus's apartment and were approaching his car. It took less than ten minutes for Klaus to get to the small house Damon and Elena had shared for the past two years. Parking further down the street, Klaus watched Charlotte jump out of the car and say a quick goodbye to him before rushing off towards the house.

Charlotte was barely at the door when it opened and stood before her was her oldest brother; a scowl on his face that told her he was extremely unhappy with her. Stood behind him in the living room was Elena, a small apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I got caught up."  
"Don't worry about it. You're here now." Elena replied, gifting Charlotte with a small, warm hug.

Damon was still yet to speak. His anger at his younger sister's inconsiderateness making him silent.

"So, lunch?" Charlotte asked as she took of her jacket, tucked her hair behind her ears and followed Elena into the kitchen.  
"Yes. I wanted to have lunch so I could ask you something."  
"Oh. Ask away."  
"I know I haven't seen you in a few years and it must be awkward with my past with Stefan, but I want you to be a bridesmaid at my wedding."  
"Oh my god, Elena. Of course!"

Charlotte hugged Elena enthusiastically and watched her future sister-in-law light up with happiness. Charlotte had always really liked Elena and had always gone to her for advice on boys when she was older. To Charlotte, Elena was the sister she never had and she suddenly felt saddened that she had neglected her relationship with the girl since her return.

"What the hell is that?"

The two women turned to see Damon glaring at his sister.

"Damon, I told you to be nice. I don't care that she was late." Elena scolded her boyfriend.  
"I'm talking about that bloody love bite on her neck!"

Charlotte shot her hand up to her neck and flinched. She barely remembered Klaus actually biting her and creating the mark; she just remembered the pleasure that came with it.

"Who the hell were you with?!"

**Hello my lovely readers :) I hope you liked the Chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you thought of it xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Damon continued to glare at his younger sister who had now removed her hand from her neck. Anger surged through him at the thought of someone touching his sister. Yes, she was technically an adult and yes, he had been sleeping with girls before he was legally allowed to do so, but it was different now that it was Charlotte. Standing before him he did not see his sister as a grown woman. To Damon, Charlotte was still the same little girl who would follow him around all day as a child.

"Answer me, Charlotte."  
"It's none of your god damn business, Damon."  
"You're my sister! It bloody well is my business!"  
"How? I'm an adult, Damon. If I want to fool around with a guy then I will!"

Elena took a step towards her boyfriend and placed her hand on his arm gently in a bid to turn his attention away from Charlotte. She knew how much Damon loved his sister and how protective he could be; Elena had seen it many times in her own relationship with the man. She also knew, however, that Charlotte and Damon were very much alike; both stubborn and highly tempered. There would be no way to resolve the argument as one would not back down to the other.

"Damon, leave it. She's not a child anymore."

Damon shrugged Elena's hand off of him; not even bothering to look her way as he did so.

"Charlotte, go home. We'll have lunch another time. I can handle Damon." Elena said kindly, turning her attention towards the girl, knowing that in that moment Charlotte was more likely to listen to her than Damon.

"Don't you dare walk out that door. We are not finished here!" Damon shouted after his sister as the front door slammed shut.

Turning on Elena, Damon glared angrily at her.

"You had no right to interfere, Elena. She's my sister."  
"Damon, she's eighteen! As long as she's careful it doesn't matter who she chooses to go with."  
"The hell it doesn't! She's too young!"  
"Are you forgetting that I was sleeping with you when I was her age?"  
"That was different." Damon pouted, knowing that Elena had a point.  
"No, it isn't."  
"Fine." Damon sighed, defeated.  
"You should apologise to her, Damon. I know you love her but you were a bit of a dick."

Elena placed a small kiss on Damon's lips and walked away. Damon knew Elena was right. He had reacted badly to the mark on Charlotte's neck but he could not help how he felt. It was instinct for him to protect his sister. He was well aware that Charlotte was very much like himself and could take care of herself, but he also knew she loved too easily and the last thing Damon wanted to see was his sister getting hurt.

It was a day later, as Charlotte was sat completing her assignment for her history class, that she received a message from Klaus. She was not mad that he had left his mark, only that Damon had overreacted.

_I'm sorry._

From those two words it was clear to Charlotte that Klaus had heard about her brother's reaction. She was grateful that Damon did not know it was Klaus who she had been with. Something told her that neither her brothers or her father would be too happy about it.

She did not reply to Klaus's message; instead choosing to message Emma instead.

It was a few hours later, as the clock struck six, that Charlotte said goodbye to her father and made her way over to Emma's; a bottle of scotch hidden in the bottom of her bag. Her father had only agreed to her staying the night at her friend's house on the condition that she finish her assignment and make sure she was not late to school the next day. Charlotte had done just that and had promised her father she would remain a good student.

She reached Emma's house within a few minutes and waited for her friend to let her in. It was just a few days off October and a chill had begun to take hold of Mystic Falls making Charlotte shiver a little.

An hour later, the two girls were beginning to feel the effects of the scotch. Emma had asked on numerous times who had given her the love bite, but Charlotte batted away her questions. Nothing more may have happened between them but she knew not to tell anyone about what did happen. It would only cause trouble for Klaus and herself.

Her thoughts about her illicit and intense make-out session with Klaus began to mix with the effects of the alcohol and Charlotte found herself wishing they could finish what they had started the day before. Her phone was in her hands with her fingers typing away before she had even finished her thought.

Across town Klaus was sat in the home of his oldest brother, Elijah, enjoying a meal when he felt his phone vibrate with an incoming message. Clicking the icon, Klaus smiled at what he read.

_We never got to finish our game. Rematch?_

_Any time._

_Now?_

_Where are you?_

_Friend's house. It's near the park._

_Ten minutes._

_See you soon x._

"I know that look, Niklaus. Who is she?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Elijah." Klaus replied, trying to hold back a smirk.  
"Of course you don't, brother."  
"The meal was lovely, Elijah. Now excuse me, but I have to go."  
"Have a nice night, Niklaus."  
"I'm sure I will. Goodnight."

It did take Klaus long to reach the park and upon his arrival he found Charlotte waiting for him. Charlotte had told her friend she was not feeling well and that she was going to return home; apologizing by letting her keep the last of what was left of the scotch and suggesting she give Kol a call.

"Hello, love."  
"Hello, Klaus." Charlotte smiled. She was glad she had chosen to wear her black, long sleeved button up dress. It would make things much easier later on and she could from the look on Klaus's face that he was thinking the same thing.

"Are you going to let me stand here or are you going to take me to bed?"

Klaus smirked. He did enjoy how bold and forthcoming Charlotte was.

"How rude of me to keep a lady waiting." Klaus smirked as he took Charlotte's hand and they made the journey to his home.

**Hello my dear reader chums :) I know it's short but I really wanted to give you all an update by the end of the night. I'm not sure what I'm going to write for the next chapter. I'm between two ideas so I'd love to know what you all think should happen. After all, I aim to please ;) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

His hands were unbuttoning her dress before the door had even fully closed. His need for her was so great that he did not care if his neighbours saw; he just wanted to be able to touch her. It took less than a minute for Klaus to rid Charlotte of her dress and tights and as she stood with her back against the wall, Klaus sighed with appreciative lust.

Pressing his lips forcefully against Charlotte's he smirked at little as she let out a small moan and pressed her body closer into his. From her position, Charlotte could feel how hard Klaus had become and she was sure that if he were not wearing clothes, he would be able to feel how damp her panties had become.

"I need you naked," Charlotte managed to breathe out as Klaus removed his lips from hers and dropped them to the nape of her neck.

Charlotte's hands hastily removed Klaus's leather jacket and black v-neck jumper and she eyed the chiselled definitions of his bare chest with overwhelming desire. Pulling him back against her, she revelled in the pure delight she felt of his skin on hers once again. Ever since they were interrupted the day before, it was all she could think about.

"Bed. Now." Charlotte demanded, looking straight into Klaus's eyes.

Klaus did not speak. He only obeyed Charlotte's demand. Grabbing her thighs, he picked her up and felt her legs lock around his waist as he went back to kissing her with as much passion and force as he could muster.

It took only seconds for Klaus to reach his room down the hall and he kicked it gently open before dropping both Charlotte and himself on the plush covers of his king size bed. Charlotte's hips gyrated against his hardening length and he let out a groan that was loud enough to echo slightly in the room.

"Fuck. Don't do that."  
"Do what?" Charlotte asked teasingly.  
"That." Klaus managed to spit out as Charlotte repeated her previous action.

Klaus pinned Charlotte's hips to the bed with his hands to prevent her from grinding against him even more.

"Spoil sport."  
"If I let you carry on doing that then this won't last nearly as long as I want it to."  
"Unless you take those pants off, it won't be starting either."

Letting out a little smile, Klaus disposed of his jeans quickly and resumed his position; placing his hands back on Charlotte's hips much to her dismay. Using one of her hands to pull Klaus in for a deep kiss, Charlotte let her other hand dip down towards the hardening bulge she could feel being pressed against her and hooked her fingers over the waist band of Klaus's boxers.  
Removing his hands from her hips, Klaus gripped hold of both of Charlotte's hands and pinned them above her head. He was a rather dominant man by nature but even more so when it came to sex, and he was well aware that his sexual exploits with the sister of his best friends could only happen the once and he was intending to make the most of it.

"I'm afraid we're doing this my way, love."

Releasing Charlotte's hands, he instructed her to keep them where they were and was pleasantly surprised when she did so. Charlotte, Klaus knew, was not one to take orders. Klaus let his lips form a trail down over Charlotte's pert breasts and the soft skin of her tummy until he reached the top of her pink panties. He could hear Charlotte's breathing beginning to turn into small pants as she awaited his next move. Slowly pulling her panties down and off her body, Klaus once again pinned her hips down onto the bed with his hands and let his tongue flick ever so lightly over Charlotte's sensitive bud. A sharp intake of breath followed by a small moan told Klaus Charlotte had enjoyed the touch of his tongue on her.

"Don't. stop." Charlotte panted as Klaus quickened the pace of his tongue on her clit causing her to moan out over and over again.

It was not that Charlotte had never experienced pleasure in that way before, she had, but she had never experienced quite so intensely as she did with Klaus. She let her mind briefly think back to the other two guys she had, had sex with. They had been good and had made her orgasm but she could already tell that Klaus was much better. Charlotte was used to being the one in charge during the sex however, she did not mind letting Klaus express his power. He may only have displayed his oral talents but Charlotte suspected from his pace and forcefulness that she would be sore in the morning.

"Klaus!" Charlotte cried out as her orgasm hit her like a wall and she gripped the pillow beneath her head with such force that she was sure her fingers would break if she continued.

Klaus smirked greatly as he heard Charlotte scream his name in the instant of her climax. He enjoyed the sweet taste of her and the knowledge that it was him and no-one else that made her come so strongly.

A veil of lust descended over Klaus as he lifted himself up until he was face-to-face with a panting Charlotte; her curls splayed over the white cotton covers of his pillows. He wanted her badly. It was a level of desire he'd never felt before despite his numerous conquests of the past.

"Tell me what you want, Charlotte." Klaus whispered seductively into her ear whilst nibbling on its lobe.  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
"Don't play games with me, Klaus."  
"I'd never dream of it, love. I just want to hear you say it."  
Charlotte groaned. Klaus was so close to her entrance that it was killing her. She cursed him and his ego silently as she clearly told Klaus that she wanted him inside of her.

Grinning intently, Klaus leaned over and opened the top draw of his bedside table. The complete absence of protection caused him to curse loudly and roll off of Charlotte.

"What is it?"  
"I don't have any condoms." Klaus grimaced.

He was an incredibly attractive guy and women threw themselves at him all the time, but since Charlotte had returned no-one else held any interest for him and as a result, he had not remembered to stock up.

"Oh. Well… I'm on the pill."  
"You are?"  
"Yeah, I have been for two years now."  
"Do your family know about this?"  
"Only my mom. She insisted I stay safe when I'm with guys."  
"Smart woman."  
"She is."

By now, Charlotte had climbed on top of Klaus; their lower bodies touching in every way except the one they both so desperately wanted. Klaus knew what Charlotte's intentions were and he was caught in a struggle.

"We can't do this."  
"The pill is just as effective as condoms, Klaus."  
"Only at stopping pregnancy, Charlotte."  
"Well, since I've always used condoms as well I know that I'm disease free and I assume you are too."  
"Of course I am."  
"There you go then."  
"Charlotte…" Klaus warned as he felt Charlotte begin to guide his length to her opening.  
"Tell me to stop and I will."

Klaus knew he should tell her to stop and not just because of the lack of condom, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted, no, needed to be inside of her so badly it pained him. His body made the decision for him as he lifted his hips up to meet the downward thrust of Charlotte's body as she encased him.

Suppressing the loud groan that was rising up from deep within his chest was impossible for Klaus and he rolled Charlotte over onto her back after just a few seconds.

"Klaus…"  
"I told you, love, we're doing this my way."  
His thrusts were hard and quick and Charlotte found she thoroughly enjoyed his forcefulness. Even the knowledge that she would most definitely be sore for the next few days did nothing to deter her from encouraging him on.

"Oh god!" Charlotte cried out.

She was close to coming again and from the frantic pace of Klaus's impressive length inside of her and the way his was burying the entirety of himself deep within her, he was not far from his own release.

It took only a few more thrusts for Charlotte to fall over the edge; her body shaking almost violently as wave after wave of extreme pleasure washed over her. Charlotte's orgasm and the sound of her calling his name was all it took for Klaus to reach his own end; his seed spilling deep inside of her. In was in that second that Klaus felt truly free. He had always used protection but he had to admit that he took great enjoyment in being able to come inside Charlotte.

Disentangling himself from Charlotte, Klaus rolled over onto his back and turned his head to look at the girl beside him. Her chest was heavily as she fought to regain her breath and a thin layer of sweat covered her pale skin. To Klaus, she looked even more sensual than she did when she was beneath him.

"That was…" Charlotte began but was unable to finish her words.  
"You're welcome." Klaus smirked.  
"You're such… a…. cocky… son… of a bitch."

Turning her head to the clock that lay on top of the bed side table, Charlotte saw that it nearly ten. She considered staying where she was since her father thought she was staying over at Emma's, but she decided against it. Her and Klaus were strictly a one time thing and staying the night would only make things awkward.

Getting out of the bed, Charlotte pulled on her panties and began to search for her other clothes only to remember how Klaus had stripped her of them when they first entered the apartment.

Klaus watched as Charlotte headed for the door of his room and he jumped out of bed, quickly covering himself with his boxers. He followed her out into the living room and observed her redressing.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going home, Klaus."  
"Why?"  
"This was fun. So much fun, but I have to leave before it gets awkward."  
"It's not awkward."  
"Klaus, I am the sister of your best friends. You've known me my whole life and you've just fucked me almost senseless."  
"Stay and I'll do it again."  
"I can't. As much as I'd love to, and believe me, I would, I have to go home. I have school tomorrow."  
Finally clothed again, Charlotte picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She walked towards Klaus and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Klaus wanted to grab a hold of her again and persuade her to stay but he knowing Charlotte, he knew it was futile.

"Goodnight, Klaus." Charlotte grinned and made her way out of the apartment, leaving Klaus behind.

Klaus continued to stand on the spot for a moment after Charlotte left. He shook his head. He would change her mind. One night wasn't enough.

**Hello my darlings! So, what did you think? Did you like it? I do hope so :D Reviews are always welcome! xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte's prediction had been correct. Upon waking early the morning, Charlotte stretched and then sat up; wincing a little at how sore she actually was. It was worth it though, she thought. Her night with Klaus had been better than she had ever expected. Although, truth be told, despite her almost constant flirtation and teasing since her arrival a month ago, she had never truly believed Klaus would take her to his bed.

The memory of the night before made her smile and she a tingling sensation beginning to develop in her lower regions. Pushing away her thoughts of the blonde-haired man, Charlotte dragged herself from her bed, showered, and dressed for school.

"Good morning, Stefan. Oh, hello, Caroline." Charlotte chirped as she entered the kitchen to find her brother with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.  
"Hi, Charlotte."  
"I didn't know you were here. Did you stay the night?"  
"Yeah, I did. You're wonderful brother here took me out for dinner last night."  
"Aw, Stefan, you're such a romantic." Charlotte teased, watching her brother roll his eyes at her tone.

Charlotte stuffed some food into her bag for lunch and was just about to leave the room when Stefan cornered her.

"And where were you last night?"  
"I was at Emma's."  
"Until nearly eleven?"  
"Yes, Stefan. I'm not a child. Honestly, you're almost as bad as Damon." Charlotte sighed. "Now, I have to go otherwise I'll be late. It was nice seeing you again, Caroline."  
"You too, Charlotte. Bye."

With that goodbye Charlotte was off. She was almost at school when she felt her phone vibrate and alert her of a message. She looked at the sender and smiled. She had not expected to hear from Klaus so soon.

Do you want to meet up?

Charlotte stared at the message. She had given Klaus an out when she left last night. She wanted more than just one night from Klaus but she did not expect anything from him; she had made that much clear. For Charlotte, she did not want a relationship with the man, that would be difficult and make things even more complicated than they were already, but she did fancy him and she couldn't deny how badly she wanted to be beneath him again.

I'm at school.

Afterwards?

Okay.  
I'll pick you up.

The tingle that had been present when she woke came back with a vengeance as Charlotte placed her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. It was clear to her that Klaus wanted more as well and she was more than willingly to give him what he wanted.

"Nice love-bite by the way."  
"Right back at you, Emma."

It was the end of the school day and the two girls were walking down the corridor towards the exit. Charlotte knew Emma was curious about who had marked her in such a way, especially since she had not made any indication that she fancied anyone, but she was not willing to tell her best friend about Klaus.

"Kol likes to bite."

Charlotte couldn't help but smile, knowing that Klaus was exactly the same in that manner.

"You might want to be careful, Emma. I don't think your dad will be too pleased about Kol."  
"Excuse me, but who are you to talk?" Emma laughed. "Have you seen your neck?"  
"My dad's never around enough to notice what I get up to. It's Damon I have to worry about. He took one look at it the other day and freaked. I swear, I thought he was going to have a coronary the way he was going on."  
"I'm surprised he didn't try and kick the guy's ass."  
"He'd have a hard time doing so. I didn't tell him who gave it to me."  
"Who did give it to you?"  
"He was just some guy, Emma. It's not important."  
"I can't believe you're keeping things from me!"  
"I'm not! There's just nothing to tell." Charlotte lied.

By now they had left the school and found Kol waiting for Emma, leaning against the hood of his car. Charlotte sighed with disgust as she watched her friend throw herself at the youngest Mikaelson boy. It was clear to see that Emma was far more into Kol than Kol was into Emma, and Charlotte just couldn't fathom what it was her friend saw in the guy.

"Do you want a ride, Charlotte?"  
"Not from you, thanks, Kol. I'll see you tomorrow, Emma."

Charlotte waved goodbye to her friend and began to walk down the street, seeing Kol's car pass her as he drove Emma home, or more likely, to his house.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Stopping in her tracks, Charlotte turned to see Klaus standing before her. A throbbing in her panties began instantly at the sight of him. He was just as sexy clothed as he was naked and above her.

"You tell me."  
"I was under the assumption you would be in my bed."  
"I'm sore."  
"I'll be gentle."

Seeing the small smirk that lined Klaus's face, Charlotte gave in and smiled. She knew from the moment he messaged her that morning that she would be on her back by the end of the day, but she still liked to act as if she had some willpower left in it.

"Okay then." Charlotte smiled.

Walking towards his car, Charlotte noticed the bag Klaus held in his hand and wondered about its contents.

"What's in the bag?"  
"Supplies." Klaus replied; lust dripping from every part of his body.

Charlotte understood instantly.

"Shame" she said. "I quite liked it when you came inside of me."

From the corner of her eye she could see Klaus stop dead in shock, which caused her to smile with glee. Oh, how she enjoyed shocking that man.

Over an hour later Charlotte was to be found lying on her stomach, supporting her weight on her elbows as she lay naked in Klaus's bed. As promised, Klaus had indeed been gentle with her; careful not to hurt her or cause her any discomfort. Charlotte marvelled at how he was still just as good in bed being gentle as he was being rough. He was a man of real talent.

"Next time, I get to be on top."  
"Whatever you say, love." Klaus murmured. He had his eyes shut and a grin on his face.  
"And you can stop smiling like that."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Of course not." Charlotte laughed, rolling her eyes at the beautiful man.

Turning her head away from him. Charlotte let her attention wander past the bag that held the condoms, all of which remained unused, and out of the window that was similar in size to the one in Klaus's living room.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked of Charlotte, turning towards her and letting his fingers trail lightly up and down her back.  
"This is just sex. You know that, right? I don't expect anything from you."

Sighing, Klaus rolled over onto his back again and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he felt for Charlotte. All he did know was that he enjoyed having her around and got even more enjoyment from having her in his bed. He knew a relationship was out of the question. Charlotte was younger than him by just over six years; not that big of an age difference, he thought, but it was big enough to cause some problems. His close relationship with her brothers and father only made matters more complicated.

"This can be whatever you want it to be, love."  
"Well right now, I want you to be inside of me." Charlotte stated as she moved her body closer to that of Klaus's.

The sound of knocking disturbed the silence in the room and both Charlotte and Klaus let out a small groan at the interruption. Leaving the bed, Klaus redressed and went to investigate the noise; wondering who could be knocking on his front door.

"Do not get dressed. I intend to ravish you again once I'm back."  
"I'm going to hold you to that."

Leaving a naked Charlotte spread out in his massive, plush bed, Klaus opened his front door.

From the comfort of Klaus's bed, Charlotte could hear Klaus opening the door to his apartment and greeting whoever stood on the other side. The open crack of the bedroom door allowed her to hear the voice of the person who spoke back and she froze with panic. The voice belonged to none other than her brother, Damon.

**Another update for you my darlings! I can't wait to read your reviews on this one ;) Sorry if I'm beginning to bombard you with updates; I'm just all in love with my story this week since watching the new TVD. Totally loving Stebekah! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello, mate."  
"Hey."  
"What can I do for you?"

Letting Damon in, Klaus was acutely aware of the fact that his best friend's sister was lying naked in his bed just a few feet away. He prayed that she would stay where she was and not come to check on him. He did not fancy getting into a fight with Damon. He was pretty sure that he could hold his own against the oldest Salvatore brother, but he didn't want to risk facing his wrath if he found out about his antics with Charlotte.

"I need you to talk to Charlotte for me."  
"Charlotte? Why?"  
"The stupid girl came home the other day with a god damn love bite on her neck. She's not dating anyone that I know of and I don't want to think that she's letting some guy screw her like she's nothing. She's worth more than that, Klaus."  
"Damon, I don't know what you want me to do."  
"She's not going to listen to me after the other day which means Stefan is out of the question too."  
"What about Elena?"  
"No. Caroline too. Charlotte would never tell them. Please, Klaus. She might actually tell you."  
"I doubt it. She'll know you sent me."  
"Then convince her otherwise. I don't care how you do it, just get her to tell you who the hell it is she's been fooling around with so I can happily beat the crap out of the guy."

Klaus gulped. If only Damon knew that he was the guy his sister had been giving her body to. He suspected Damon, and Stefan for that matter, would not be too pleased about that.

"I'll do my best but Damon, she is eighteen now."  
"As Elena keeps reminding me." Damon sighed. "Klaus, I don't give a damn how old she is. She's still my little sister and I do not want some guy taking advantage of her."  
"I promise you, mate, I'll try my best. Now, I have to leave soon. I'm meeting Finn and Elijah soon."  
"Ah. Well, I don't want to make you late."  
"Cheers, mate."

A few minutes later, Damon was gone and Klaus leaned his head against the cool wood of his front door as he contemplated the words of his friend. Cursing quietly to himself, Klaus banged his fist against the door lightly.

"That was close."

Klaus let out a breath at the sound of Charlotte's voice. He was conflicted. He wished Damon had never turned up on his doorstep. It was one thing knowing he was betraying his friends, but it was another when he was required to lie to their faces.  
The seconds ticked by in silence as Charlotte waited patiently for Klaus to respond. She had been panic stricken at Damon's presence so she could only imagine how Klaus must have felt.

"If you want me to go, I will."

Klaus sighed heavily and took a second to think about what it was he wanted.

"No."  
"Klaus?"

Turning around to face the girl, Klaus kept his face straight and walked towards where she was stood; stopping just a few inches short of her.

"I want you to take of that damn underwear I specifically told you not to put back on and get into my bed."  
"Okay."

It was the wrong choice, he knew that, but he couldn't help himself. One night hadn't been enough. Another day hadn't even been enough. His desire for the girl in front of him was stronger than his loyalty to his friends, he realised with a little sadness and a pang of guilt. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care enough to stop. He didn't know when he would have had enough but he knew it wouldn't be anytime in the near future.

The end of September arrived quickly and the month of October passed in a blur. Klaus and Charlotte met whenever they could; whenever his job and her school work would allow them to. After Damon's visit and request of Klaus to find out who Charlotte was sleeping with, Klaus had agreed to be more careful and only mark her in places her family and friends would not be able to so easily see.

Klaus, it turned out, enjoyed leaving the secret marks; covering her breasts and inner thighs with the small, red markings. It gave him immense satisfaction every time he undressed her to see them and know that her body was his to play with. They had not yet talked about the nature of their relationship and whether or not they were allowed to sleep with other people, but Klaus found that he held no desire to go looking for pleasure from anyone other than Charlotte.

Thankfully for both Klaus and Charlotte, Damon had stopped asking about the love-bite from weeks past after Klaus had insisted on numerous occasions that Charlotte had not revealed to him who the giver of the mark was. This, coupled with the lack of visible love bites, seemed to sate Damon's curiosity and the two were able to relax more when around Damon.

Now that November had arrived, the cold weather had finally taken its hold over Mystic Falls, and Charlotte was extremely grateful for warmth of the fire as she sat with Klaus, her brothers, and their respective girlfriends one cold night.  
"We finally set a date." Elena exclaimed happily.  
"That's great!" Caroline squealed. She adored weddings and was excited about being a bridesmaid.  
"We're getting married on the thirteenth of March. Save the date!"  
"Elena, darling, they're all in the wedding. They know they have to be there."  
"I know that, Damon. I was making a joke."  
"It's so cute when she tries." Damon said to the others as he tried and failed to avoid the swatting of his girlfriend's hand on his arm.

Stefan smiled at the sight of his brother and Elena. It was hard for him to believe that he had once been so hopelessly in love with the girl who was about to marry his brother. Looking at Caroline, he felt foolish for wasting all those years pining after Elena; Caroline was everything to him now and one day he would marry her too.

"C'mon, Damon. Don't tease her like that." Stefan said, laughing.

Ignoring the conversation the two brothers were having, Caroline turned her attention to Charlotte who was sat on the rug in front of the fire with her legs crossed. She was the only one sat on the floor and Caroline noticed that she was not involving herself completely in the conversation.

"I thought you'd have been with Emma tonight, Charlotte." Caroline directed towards the girl.  
"Nope. She's too busy with Kol. Now that she's eighteen her parents can't really say anything about her and Kol. Although, we all know she was shagging him long before she was legal."  
"That brother of yours is a whore, Klaus."  
"It's not really any of my concern what he does, Caroline, as long as he doesn't hurt her or get her pregnant."  
"Well, they'd have to be stupid not to use condoms wouldn't they?"

Charlotte resisted the urge to make eye contact with Klaus at Caroline's rhetorical question but from the corner of her eye, she could see him smirk slightly. Charlotte and Klaus had not used a single condom since getting together. Her period the previous week had indicated that they were baby-free and they had continued to use only her pill as protection.

"I don't really care what she does, I just wish she'd do it with someone other than Kol. He may be good looking but he's an absolute jack-ass." Charlotte stated, making her dislike of the boy well known.  
"Yeah, well, it's not like any of the Mikaelson boys have ever been without offers. They're not exactly bad to look at."  
"Why thank you, Caroline." Klaus teased.  
"Shut up, Klaus."

Everyone in the room was well aware of the very brief relationship Klaus and Caroline had shared over seven years before. They had not shared any real feelings with one another back then but they had stayed good friends, and Stefan did not find it awkward that his best friend and girlfriend were once an item.  
"She has a point actually. You don't have a girlfriend, Klaus." Elena pointed out.  
"Yeah, mate, you need to get yourself a girlfriend." Stefan chimed.  
"You all need to concentrate on your own love lives rather than mine."  
"We would if you actually had one."  
"There isn't anyone who's caught my eye, okay? Let's just leave it at that."  
"That's so unlike you, Klaus. I think this is the longest dry spell you've ever had." Damon teased.

Charlotte stood up, catching the attention of those around her with her sudden movement. They had almost forgotten she was there.

"I'm going making some tea. Does anyone want anything from the kitchen?"  
"Tea sounds great." both Elena and Caroline said, giving their specific requirements to Charlotte before she left the room.

A minute later, Klaus also stood.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to go help your sister, mate. It's much better than being ambushed about my love life in here." Klaus said.

In the kitchen, Klaus stood against a counter as he watched Charlotte make a pot of tea and prepare milk and sugar.

"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"You didn't need to hear that in there."  
"I'm not your girlfriend, Klaus. You don't have to apologise for my brothers talking about your love-life."

A moment passed before Klaus plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind since the conversation in the other had began.

"What are we then, love?"  
"Friends with benefits?"  
"What if I want to be more than that?"  
"Do you?"

Klaus gazed into Charlotte's eyes as she looked back into his. Their bodies were so close together they could feel each other's heart beats. Crashing his lips into hers, Klaus let his tongue slip beyond the barrier of her soft, pink lips.

"Ooops. Sorry." They heard Caroline say.

They broke quickly away from the kiss; Charlotte moving herself further away from Klaus as she continued to stand his ground.

"I came to see if you had any biscuits for the tea, but I can that you're obviously very busy."  
"Caroline! Please don't say anything." Charlotte pleaded.

Caroline stared at Charlotte and saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at her. It was clear from the kiss she witnessed that it wasn't just a one-time lapse in judgement, but she knew it wasn't the time or the place to go delving into such a complicated matter when Charlotte's brothers were not far away.

"As far as I'm concerned, I didn't see anything." Caroline smiled, trying to reassure the girl. Once she saw Charlotte turn back to making the tea, Caroline afforded herself a glare of disapproval at Klaus.  
"I think I'm going to back into the other room." Klaus stated, leaving Caroline and Charlotte to finish preparing the tea.

The rest of the night went quickly and Charlotte barely uttered another word. She prayed to herself that Caroline would keep her promise and not tell her brothers, or anyone else, what she had seen happen between her and Klaus. It was the kind of trouble she did not need.

**Three updates! I love you guys too much :D Please let me know what you think. I do so enjoy reading your reviews :) xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her, Klaus?!" Caroline screamed at the man before her.

Over a week had passed since she had mistakenly walked in on his illicit kiss with her boyfriend's younger sister and this was the first time she had chance to call him out on his actions. Klaus had done a good job at avoiding the blonde-haired woman since that night but his luck had run out. When he had opened the door a few minutes earlier to find Caroline standing in front of him, he had let out a groan. He knew every word, every argument, she would have for why his relationship with Charlotte was wrong but he had no intention of listening to her. Klaus was enjoying the time he spent with Charlotte, both in and outside of his bed, even if they weren't really a couple in the traditional sense.

"It really isn't any of your business, Caroline."  
"She's a teenager! She's barely even legal! It's practically jailbait!"  
"What's your problem, Caroline? She's a consenting adult who gave me her permission. We're not doing anything wrong." Klaus argued.  
"Maybe not legally, but how do you think Damon and Stefan are going to react when they find out?"

Klaus knew she had a point. If his own sister had entered into such an arrangement when she was Charlotte's age he certainly would not have been happy about it.

"They're not going to find out because you're not going to say anything to anyone."  
"Klaus, you're asking me to keep a secret from Stefan; to lie to the man I love. I can't do that."  
"Yes you can and you will. If not for me, do it for Charlotte."  
"Klaus…" Caroline groaned. She did not want to see any kind of harm come to Charlotte and telling Stefan and Damon about her sexual relationship with their best friend would only lead to drama.  
"Please, Caroline."  
"Urgh, fine! But you had better stop whatever it is you're doing with Charlotte and stop it soon. It's only going to end in tears if it goes on any longer."  
"Point taken."

With that, Caroline turned on her heel and left Klaus's apartment as he returned to his bed and to the girl waiting for him.

"Are you okay, babe?" Stefan asked his girlfriend.

It was near the end of October and he had noticed she had been acting strangely for most of the month. Initially, he assumed she was upset about something he had done but after her many reassurance that he was the perfect boyfriend and had nothing to worry about, he had discarded that thought. Yet, he could still sense that something was bothering her and he was beginning to become concerned about her wellbeing.

"I'm fine, Stefan." Caroline smiled her best smile at her boyfriend and hoped he would believe her.

It was not that anything was wrong with her, per say, just that she was racked with guilt for keeping a secret from him. Although it was not her place to tell Stefan about the secret, sexual relationship between his only sister and his childhood friend, she was finding it incredibly difficult not to tell him. The only thing stopping her was her concern for Charlotte. The young girl did not need the stress that would come from her antics with Klaus becoming public knowledge.

"I'm just tired. Work is exhausting."

At that moment, Charlotte ran down the stairs catching the attention of Caroline and Stefan with the loud bangs on her feet on the wooden stairs.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned his sister. She had hardly spent a minute at home in the past two months.  
"I'm off to Emma's. I'll be back before curfew."  
"Charlotte…" Stefan began but did not finish as Charlotte disappeared through the door without even a word goodbye to her brother or Caroline.

Stefan frowned before turning his attention back to Caroline; putting his arm around her and pulling her in close as they made themselves comfortable for the film they were about to watch.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. She's barely ever here."  
"She's a teenage girl, Stefan. We're a mystery to you guys." Caroline replied. She had her suspicions that Charlotte was on her way to Klaus's and not her friends, as she told her brother, and this made Caroline uneasy.

"Hello, love."

Klaus smirked as he opened the door to Charlotte and moved aside so she could enter. He had something special planned for the girl tonight and he was sure she would find great enjoyment in it, as would he.

"Hi." Charlotte replied with a naughty smile. She had purposefully worn a dress, despite the cold weather, as she knew it would cut down on the time-wasting and Klaus preferred to have easy access to her.

Charlotte looked up at Klaus and into his eyes, seeing them already turning black with lust, and began to walk slowly backwards as Klaus backed her against the wall.

"I like this dress It looks good on you." Klaus murmured into Charlotte's ear as he fingered the hem of the thin, black material. "But it would look even better on my floor."

A second later, Klaus was clawing at the dress in a bid to remove it and seek the soft, tantalising flesh beneath. Containing himself around Charlotte had become quite a problem for him over the previous weeks as he found himself becoming more and more attached to not only her body, but the girl herself.

It took less than a minute for Klaus to remove every article of clothing Charlotte had worn upon entering his home and he stood back a little in order to observe her in all her naked glory. He could feel his arousal reaching a fever pitch as he raked his eyes over the girl before him.

"Stop staring at me and take off your god damn clothes." Klaus heard Charlotte say with a pout.

She made no attempt to cover herself up in any way and Klaus once again enjoyed how confident and bold she was. He really was becoming addicted to Charlotte and a part of him feared he would never be able to give her up.

"So eager, love."

Klaus said before pressing his lips against hers and using his tongue to softly force upon her mouth so he could graze his tongue against hers. The small moan that escaped Charlotte sent a spark of desire straight to his already hardened length and he pushed himself against her in desperation.

"Seriously, take off your pants." Charlotte demanded as she broke the kiss.

Klaus lifted his v-neck jumper from his body, throwing it across to room and unbuckled his belt; removing his jeans and boxers in much the same manner as his jumper. He noticed the look of appreciation and lust that crossed Charlotte's beautiful features and he smirked smugly. The affect he had over Charlotte never failed to please him.

Charlotte jumped and wrapped her legs tightly around Klaus's waist as he carried her to his bedroom; his erection pressing against her. He did not even break the position as he skilfully lay her lay on the bed and continued to kiss her roughly.

"I have something for you, love." Klaus whispered to Charlotte.

He could already feel how wet she was for him and it pleasantly surprised him she was so easily ready. Klaus pushed himself into Charlotte's hot core just a few inches; revelling in how effortless of a move it was for him. A loud moan escaped Charlotte and she arched her back in a bid to take him in further.

"Be patient, Charlotte." Klaus stated with a smirk as he observed the look of disappointment on Charlotte's face when he pulled out of her. "You're forgetting about your surprise."

Rolling off her, Klaus opened the top draw of his bedside table and pulled out two long pieces of thick satin-like material. He watched her eyes like up in understanding and anticipation and gently fastened the material around both her wrists and bound her to the bars on his bed; securing her in place before moving back down to ravish her.

Daylight seeped through the window and penetrated through Klaus's eyelids; leaving behind a stinging sensation that made him groan out loud a little. Opening his eyes slowly, Klaus blinked a few times to help his eyes adjust the dim light of the room and turned his head. Charlotte was sleeping peacefully besides him; her chest rising and falling softly.

He let himself enjoy the sight of her before cursing quietly to himself. Charlotte had never before stayed the night. It was a rule they had to ensure they did not caught and they had well and truly broken it. Klaus could only imagine the accusations that would be thrown at her once she finally returned home.

The clock told him it was already past eight and although a weekend morning, he knew Giuseppe and Stefan would be up soon and would eventually inquire as to Charlotte's whereabouts. Klaus tried to make himself wake the sleeping girl but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Allowing himself to imagine what it would be like to wake up next to her every morning, Klaus curled his arm around Charlotte's waist, pressing their bodies tightly together, and waited for her to wake.

**Finally, an update! :) Enjoy and please review my darlings xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy it my darlings :) **

The shrill ring of a phone broke through Klaus's sleepy haze and he groaned as he dragged himself from the warmth and comfort of his bed to search for his phone. Finally locating it on the coffee table in the living room, Klaus let out another groan upon seeing who was calling him. He had a pretty good idea why she was phoning him.

Rejecting the call, Klaus placed his phone back on the coffee table and made his way to the kitchen, noticing that the clock which hung on the pale blue walls of the room had the time at already past ten in the morning. Dammit, he thought. He hadn't meant to fall back to sleep. Now Stefan and Giuseppe were bound to know something was amiss.

It was just a few minutes later, as Klaus was in the middle of making a pot of coffee, that Charlotte entered the kitchen fully dressed and using her hand to try and stifle a yawn.

"Good morning, Charlotte."  
"Hmmm…"

Klaus laughed. It was very clear from her extremely unenthusiastic greeting that Charlotte was not much of a morning person.

"Coffee?" Klaus offered, holding a cup of the stuff out for Charlotte.  
"Please." She replied before taking the cup from his hand and thanking him.

Charlotte was grateful for the soothing heat of the liquid as she drank greedily. She was still feeling tired from her late night with Klaus and was aware that it was the first time she had ever stayed the night at his apartment. She wondered if she had overstepped a boundary; after all, they were not a couple and they had agreed she should not ever spend the night at his in case her family became suspicious about her whereabouts.

Sneaking a glance at the man before her over her coffee cup, Charlotte let out a small whimper. He was wearing only his black boxers despite it approaching the end of November and she was awarded with a stunning view of his defined body. She watched attentively as Klaus poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the marble countertops; an air of relaxation surrounding him. For a second, Charlotte imagined spending many morning like this one with Klaus but shook her thoughts away as she realised how absurd her idea was. They had a passionate, sexual relationship but they were not couple material.

Finishing her drink, Charlotte placed her cup on the counter Klaus was leaning against; brushing so close to his body that she could smell his natural musky scent. Inhaling, she felt herself grow a little dizzy with desire for him. Klaus could see in Charlotte's eyes that she wanted him and he smirked.

Using all the will power she had, Charlotte forced herself to move. Picking up her bag, she left the kitchen and made her way towards to front door; only to have Klaus's hand slam the door shut a second after she opened it.

"Klaus, I have to go."  
"You're not going anywhere without first giving me a kiss."  
"Seriously?"  
"I can assure you that I am deadly serious, love." Klaus said with a smile, wrapping his arms tightly around Charlotte's waist a pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted less than half a minute but it a kiss so different to the ones Charlotte was used to receiving from Klaus. She couldn't exactly determine in what way it was different, but she was certain that it felt different.

"Now you can go, love." Klaus said, kissing her cheek before holding the door open for her to leave.

She heard the door close behind her and she travelled down in the lift to the main entrance to the block of apartments. She regretted wearing a dress the moment she left the building and found herself becoming wet from the torrential downpour of rain. Cursing, Charlotte pulled her coat tighter around her body and began to walk quickly, hoping the walk home would not take as long as it usually did.

She had been walking less than a minute when she saw the familiar white car that belonged to Caroline Forbes pull up along side her. Caroline gestured for her to get and it was with immense gratitude that Charlotte did so; glad to be out of the rain but already soaking wet.

"Thanks, Caroline."  
"You're welcome."

Caroline gave Charlotte a weak smile before driving off again. When she and Stefan had woken nearly two hours earlier they had given no thought to Charlotte's whereabouts but as time passed, Stefan had begun to worry; knowing full well his sister's habit of never missing Sunday morning breakfast. Caroline had covered quickly for the girl, not wanting her to get into any trouble with her father or brother, and lied; stating that Charlotte had sent her a message just a few minutes before informing her that she had stayed over at Emma's and would be returning soon. Caroline was relieved when brother and his father seemed to buy her explanation and she had left it as long as possible before going out in search of Charlotte; knowing full well where Charlotte had actually spent the night.

"Charlotte…"  
"Please, don't, Caroline."  
"You need to stop this. Klaus is no good for you."  
"I disagree."

Caroline pulled up and parked the car. They had not yet arrived at the Boarding house but Caroline was determined to make Charlotte see sense about Klaus. Caroline didn't hate Klaus; in fact, it was the opposite. She considered Klaus to be a very good friend but she was knowledgeable in how lousy of a boyfriend he could be. Klaus was a very attractive man and as a result, never kept one girlfriend for long. In all the years Caroline had known him, she had never seen him with a girl for longer than three months.

"Charlotte, Klaus is a good man. He's a good friend but believe me when I say that he is not boyfriend material."  
"He's not my boyfriend, Caroline. It's just sex."  
"Klaus doesn't do 'just sex'. He's had so many girlfriends that I can't even remember them all. Klaus will be lovely to you for a few weeks- months if you're lucky- and then he'll just drop you like you're nothing to him."  
"If you're worried about me getting hurt, don't. Klaus and I are not a couple. We just use each other for sex."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. She knew Charlotte was knew, and it was no more clear to her in that moment than it had ever been that she was definitely Damon's sister.

"Okay. One, you shouldn't be whoring your body out like that. You're a beautiful girl and there are plenty of guys your own age who would kill to go on a date with you. Two, how do you think is going to end between you and Klaus? And three, have you even looked at another guy since starting this thing with him?"

Charlotte wanted to turn away from Caroline's stare but found that she couldn't. Charlotte thought back over the months and realised that Caroline had a point; she had barely even talked to another guy let alone gone out with one. She wasn't Klaus's girlfriend yet she was acting like she was in terms of her sexual availability.

From the look on Charlotte's face, Caroline could see that she had hit a nerve and had given Charlotte something to think about.

"How long has this been going on?"  
"Two months."  
"Two months! You need to put a stop to it now, Charlotte before your brothers find out."  
"And what if I don't want to? It's not as if you can make me do it, Caroline."  
"Urgh, will you just listen to me?! I have dated Klaus. I know exactly what he is like! This is only going to end badly for you if it goes on any further."  
"Fine!" Charlotte shouted before clamping her mouth shut and refusing to discuss the topic anymore.

It took only a few minutes for Caroline to arrive at the Boarding House. As both herself and Charlotte stepped inside the house, she hoped that her words had gotten through to the young girl and that she would end her relationship with Klaus.

Stefan did not notice the strained silence between his sister and girlfriend as they entered the house but was concerned when Charlotte went straight up to her room without saying a word to anyone. Caroline gifted him with a smile she hoped was reassuring and explained to him that Charlotte had asked her to bring her home due to the poor weather conditions.

Upstairs, Charlotte threw herself down on her bed sighed. The discussion with Caroline had left her mentally drained and she had no intention of ending her arrangement with Klaus.

Deciding she needed to shower, Charlotte removed her wet clothes and entered her en-suite bathroom; turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature until it was right for her. Opening the cupboard beneath the sink, Charlotte grabbed a fresh bar of soap and knocked over a box of tampons in the process. Fixing the box, Charlotte began to count back the days on her fingers and let herself slump to the floor as a realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. Her period was five days late.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi :) I forgot to say a big thank you to sweetdream705 who inspired the conversation between Charlotte and Caroline in the last chapter. I hope you all like this update and any more suggestions are welcome! Don't forget to review xxx**

A knock on the door disturbed the bubble Charlotte was in. she didn't know how long she'd been sat on the bathroom floor; how many minutes had passed since her world came crashing down. She had tried to remain calm and convince herself that she couldn't possibly be pregnant, but her attempts were feeble. No matter how many times she told herself it was just a mistake, that she had gotten her dates wrong, her brain just didn't believe what she was saying.

Another knock came and Charlotte pulled herself up from the floor, securing her towel in place around her body to cover herself up, and took a deep breath.

"Charlotte?"

Caroline's voice flowed through the wooden door, mixing with the sound of the water pouring out from the shower that Charlotte had not turned off.

"Charlotte…" Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…"

Charlotte ripped open the door and stared straight into Caroline's apologetic eyes. Caroline only wanted to make sure Charlotte was okay and was not angry at her for interfering. When the young Salvatore girl had opened the door, Caroline had been expecting an angry response or at the very least, for the girl to tell her to go away and slam the door in her face. Charlotte's temper was known to match that of Damon's and there had been a number of times when Caroline had been on the receiving end of Damon's infamous temper. Yet, that was not the sight she was seeing before her. Charlotte did not look enraged; she look completely and utterly panic stricken.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked with genuine worry.

Continuing to stand in silence, Charlotte tried to get mind in working order. She knew she couldn't tell Elena as she would tell Damon, and Emma was out of the question as she would most definitely let it slip to Kol who, in turn, would tell Klaus. Charlotte knew her only option was to tell Caroline otherwise she would not be able to get the help she sought. Charlotte surmised that since Caroline had been able to keep what she knew about Klaus and Charlotte a secret for the past few weeks, she was the only one who could be trusted.

Pulling Caroline into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her, Charlotte took a series of deep breaths in preparation. She could feel Caroline eyeing her; with worry or suspicion, she did not know.

Moving over the girl who was pacing back and forth frantically in front of her, Caroline placed her hands on Charlotte's shoulders to ground her to the spot and noticed how pale the young girl had become.

"Charlotte, you don't have to worry. I didn't tell Stefan anything…"  
"It's not about Stefan." Charlotte managed to choke out before feeling another small panic attack coming on.

Charlotte wasn't used to this. She was used to being in control and feeling confident. This was a situation she didn't know how to handle. The urge to cry was beginning to overwhelm Charlotte and she could not stop herself as she began to cry hysterically; tears streaking her cheeks and making her long, black curls stick to her face.

Caroline was shocked. Never in the whole time she had known the Salvatores had she heard of a time in which Charlotte had cried. It was not something that had ever happened to her recollection. Charlotte was known for being strong; a mischief maker; a force to be reckoned with. She was not the fragile girl Caroline was holding in her arms as she hugged Charlotte tightly.

"Hush now, don't cry." Caroline soothed.  
"I…"  
"It's okay. Shhhh."  
"No… it's not."

Charlotte pulled herself out of Caroline's hug and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. She could imagine how much of a state she looked at that moment. Holding back further tears and sobs that threatened to explode from her, Charlotte breathed deeply.

"Caroline, I think I might be pregnant."

Opening her mouth to try and speak, Caroline found that she was lost for words. She had not been expecting that kind of a confession and she had no clue as to what to do next.

Deciding that a supportive approach was probably the best course of action, Caroline once again hugged Charlotte tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll sort it out."  
"Thank you, Caroline."  
"Have you taken a test."

Charlotte shook her head and Caroline sighed. There was still hope that it was a false alarm.

"Okay. Get yourself into that shower and I'll go buy you a test. Try not to worry. Nothing's official until you've at least taken a test."

Caroline left Charlotte and the Salvatore house, travelling until she reached she desired destination. Like a woman on a mission, Caroline stalked down the aisles of the supermarket, weaving in and out of families and couples, until she found what she was looking for.

She raced to the tills, not wanting to waste time, and was back at her car within minutes. Thanking the heavens that the rain had stopped and there was very little traffic on the roads as she made the journey back to the home of her boyfriend.  
Less than half an hour had passed since Caroline had left Charlotte and as she reached the girl's room. She knocked gently on the door and entered once she heard the girl invite her in.

"Here you go." Caroline said, handing the box to Charlotte and watching her walk towards the bathroom.  
"Thank you."  
"You'll be just fine." Caroline smiled before the door to the bathroom shut.

A minute later, Charlotte left the bathroom and sat herself down on the bed with Caroline joining her. She held the test in her hand and waited patiently for the plastic centre of the stick to change colour.


	15. Chapter 15

A single blue line appeared and Charlotte gasped. The two minutes she had been waiting for the test to change colour had felt like an eternity to her. She dared not look at the instructions which had come with the test. She wasn't sure she was to know what the result meant.

Caroline grabbed the box off the dresser and sat back down next to Charlotte. Reading the instructions, Caroline smiled.

"Relax, you're not pregnant."

Caroline heard Charlotte let out a sigh of relief and watched the girl as happiness spread across her face. She hoped that the scare would make Charlotte see that what she was doing with Klaus could have serious repercussions if she allowed it to go on any longer.

"Thank god."  
"You got lucky, Charlotte but you might not next time."  
"Don't worry. I don't intend on letting this happen again."  
"Good. I care about you. I don't want to see you throw your life away all for Klaus."

Leaving without another word, Caroline let Charlotte be alone with her thoughts. Collapsing backward onto her bed, Charlotte closed her eyes and felt calmness wash over her; her body now in a state so completely different from what it had been less than an hour earlier. Caroline was right; she had, had a lucky escape. She was far too young to be a mother and she vowed to herself that she would not be so stupid from now on.

Klaus frowned as Charlotte's phone rang off for the fourth time that evening. He had not spoken to her in over a week and had barely seen her, except for a glimpse of her a few days before as she returned home from school. She had taken one look at him and had sprinted off to her room without so much as a hello.

He had racked his brain over the previous days trying to figure out what he had done to make her ignore him and his mind had come up with absolutely nothing. She had been fine with him the morning they had spent together and it puzzled him why she had chosen now to be so off with him.

Throwing his phone down on the sofa in frustration, he paced the floor of his living room with great annoyance. He needed to see her; talk to her; get her to explain what he had done to make her mad at him so he could fix it. It was a new sensation to him. Klaus had never in his lifetime been so affected by a woman as he was by Charlotte; if she were anyone else he would not so much as bat an eyelid at why she was avoiding him.

Retrieving his phone from the sofa, Klaus grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on as he left his home and travelled the distance to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Klaus banged on the door repeatedly but to no avail. No one came to answer his knocks and he supposed that everyone must be out. Growing ever more annoyed, Klaus trudged through the layer of snow that had fallen with the arrival of December back to his car and dialled Stefan's number.

"Hello, Klaus." Stefan answered.  
"Hello, mate. Where are you?"  
"I'm at the Grill. We're having dinner."  
"Do you mind if I join you?"  
"Not at all."  
"Great. I'll be there soon."

Ending the call and starting the engine to his car, Klaus drove the short distance to The Grill and parked in the last available spot before opening the doors to the bar and searching the place for his friends.

Inside, Stefan, Caroline, Charlotte, Damon, and Elena were sat together awaiting the food they had ordered just minutes before Stefan had received Klaus's phone call. Charlotte was dreading seeing him and Caroline could see that the young girl was quite visibly distressed at the knowledge that Klaus would be joining them for dinner.

Since Charlotte was seated next to Caroline, it gave her some comfort to know that Klaus would not be able to sit next to her. She had cut off all communication with the man after her pregnancy scare; ignoring the dozens of calls and texts he had sent her. She was aware that Klaus would be wanting an explanation for her actions and she didn't know how to tell him without letting him know about the scare.

Caroline placed her hand on Charlotte's underneath the table and gave it a light squeeze to reassure her, as Klaus took a seat besides Damon and greeted everyone with a smile. Ordering some food for himself, Klaus stole a look at Charlotte and found himself wishing he could kiss her.

The food did not take long to arrive and everyone ate; chatting and laughing among themselves and talk turned to Damon and Elena's wedding plans.

"Will you be bringing a date to the wedding, Klaus?" Elena asked of the man.  
"Elena, it's four months away. Leave the guy alone." Damon smirked. He knew exactly what his wife to be was up to.  
"He'll have a hard time." Stefan said. "I haven't even seen him look at a girl in months."  
"Actually, there is this one girl I happen to like a lot."  
"What?! You never told me this! Who is she?" Stefan asked, surprised that Klaus had even had time to find a new woman in his life.

Charlotte froze. She could not believe that Klaus was about to practically out their relationship to her family.

"Hey, Klaus, can I talk to you for a minute? It's about your idiot brother." Charlotte said, straining to keep the anger out of her voice and appear normal so that her brothers and Elena would not become suspicious.  
"Sure thing." Klaus smirked as he left the table and followed Charlotte through the back and into the alleyway behind the bar.

The second the door had shut behind them, Charlotte slammed Klaus against the brick wall; her anger with him reaching almost boiling point.

"What the hell was that?!" Charlotte screamed at Klaus; infuriated even more by the smirk that was still plastered upon his face.  
"Well, I had to get your attention somehow."  
"Do you have a death wish? That wasn't funny."  
"Relax, love. I wasn't going to tell them anything. I just needed to get you alone so I can ask why the hell you've been avoiding me."  
"I'm not avoiding you, Klaus."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. She didn't believe her own words so she doubted Klaus believed them either.

"Like fuck you haven't! I deserve an explanation!"  
"How about… I just don't want to sleep with you anymore?"  
"I don't buy it. You could barely keep your hands off me the last time we slept together. That's not it, so what is it?"  
"It doesn't matter why."  
"It really does! It's Caroline, isn't it?"  
"What? No!"  
"It is! I'm going to kill her for interfering!"  
"Why are you so bothered? It was just sex. I'm sure you can get it from someone else."

Klaus groaned in rage and frustration. He wanted to go back inside and call Caroline out for sticking her nose into his business, but he knew that wasn't an option until she was alone.

"It's not just sex to me!" Klaus shouted, seeing an impression of shock form on Charlotte's face at his words.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Klaus stared straight into Charlotte's ocean blue eyes and sighed. Lowering his voice so not as to attract the attention of any passers-by.

"It's not just sex to me, love."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I… I like you. I care about you."

Charlotte didn't know what to say to his confession. The tone of his voice and the way he was looking at her, told Charlotte that his words were true and that he meant what he said. She felt confused. What she was seeing in front of her didn't match up to what Caroline had told her about Klaus.

"I deserve to know what I've done wrong so I can fix it. I hate the thought of you being mad at me."

Klaus's voice sounded pained and Charlotte felt her own heart begin to feel heavy as she stared back into his blue eyes.

"You didn't do anything…"  
"Then why…"  
"I missed my period, Klaus."

Falling silent for a second, Klaus tried to take in the meaning of what she had just said to him. Gulping, his faced turned to stone.

"Are you pregnant?"  
"No."

Relief washed over him but he kept his face still.

"You should have told me."  
"I know." was all Charlotte replied.

Klaus pulled Charlotte in for a hug and rest his chin on the raven curls of her head, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood together in their embrace, listening to the sounds of the patrons of the bar.

"We'll be more careful from now on."  
"Klaus…" Charlotte began, pulling her body away from his. "I don't think we should…"

Klaus silenced her with a forceful kiss.

"No. I'm making some changes to our arrangement. I don't want this to be casual anymore."  
"Klaus…"  
"Just listen. We'll use condoms. We'll be a proper couple. I don't care about the age difference and I promise, I won't put you in this situation again."  
"Okay."  
"Good."

Manoeuvring Charlotte towards the door and back through the bar towards the table they left, Klaus did not miss the look of disapproval Caroline gave him as he sat down and smirked at her.

**Hello my dear readers chums! The reviews have been great and I'm glad you're all liking the story. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and feel like gifting me with a little review :) xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys :) Sorry it took so long! Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

December passed in haze of snow and Christmas cheer. Charlotte had briefly returned to San Francisco for a few days before Christmas to see her mother but had returned in time to share the holiday with the rest of her family and friends. She had even managed to sneak off on Christmas eve to spend a few hours with Klaus. Caroline was aware that they had cemented their relationship and had agreed to continue keeping their secret, to which both Charlotte and Klaus were extremely grateful.

It was just after her return for Christmas that Klaus informed Charlotte of his mother's intention to host a New Year's party in his childhood home. From the look of dread on Klaus's face, Charlotte had been able to tell that Klaus was not in any way overjoyed at the thought of spending time with his parents, particularly his father. She had tried to assure him that since both herself and her family would be attending, he would have nothing to worry about. It wasn't until Charlotte agreed she would not leave his side, did Klaus finally give in and agree to attend his mother's party.

* * *

The day of the party arrived far too quickly for Klaus's liking. From the moment he left his parents' house six years before he had done everything he could to avoid going back. He loved his mother but he had never forgiven her for standing by while his father abused him. Klaus was certain that if it hadn't been for the love and affection he received from the Salvatore family while growing up, he would not be the man he was today. It made him happy to remember than he now had the affections of the youngest Salvatore in a way that could no longer be considered sisterly. However, he had been unable to be with Charlotte the previous few days and had found himself moping around his apartment in her absence.

Dressing in smart black jeans and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, Klaus grabbed his leather jacket and left his apartment. Charlotte had informed him earlier that she would making the journey to his childhood home with her brothers and their girlfriends, and would meet him there. Of course, they would have to be discreet, but Klaus's past with Charlotte's family meant that no-one would pay any attention if they saw Klaus and Charlotte talking, or even dancing, together.

Arriving outside the impressive stately home, Klaus exited his car and walked the few steps until he was face-to-face with the door of his family home. Taking a deep breath, Klaus turned the handle and stepped inside; instantly bombarded with the sounds of music, laughter, and chatter, and the sight of easily a hundred people mingling throughout the ground floor of the house.

Already regretting his decision, Klaus plunged ahead and moved gracefully throw groups of guests as he searched for Charlotte. He needed to see her face; needed to hear her voice; it would be the only thing that would make the night bearable for him. Over in a corner, he spotted his best friends and their respective girlfriends but saw no sign of the girl he was looking for. Striding over to his friends, Klaus grabbed a glass of champagne from a server who passed him on his way and drank it down in one gulp. The only way for him to get though this night, he knew, was to get drunk.

"Hey, Klaus." Stefan said, greeting his friend.  
"Hey."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm about as okay as I'm going to be tonight."  
"Try not to worry about it, I haven't seen Mikael around so far."  
"Good."

Klaus grabbed another glass of champagne, drinking it down in a similar manner as his first and made his way towards the bar his mother had installed for the occasion, followed closely by Damon. Ordering a glass of scotch, Klaus consumed it instantly and ordered another one.

"I'm all for having a good time, Klaus, but you might want to slow down."  
"No offence, Damon, but I really don't care what you think." Klaus said, ordering yet another glass of scotch.  
"Fine. But do me a favour and try to stay sober enough to keep your little brother away from my sister."  
"Kol? He's not dating Emma, not Charlotte."  
"I don't care if he's dating Cinderella. I don't like the way he looks at my sister. If he lays one finger on her I'm going to break his arm."  
"Calm down, Damon. I'll make sure he doesn't touch her. Where is she anyway?"  
"No idea. She went off somewhere a while ago."

Watching Damon return to his brother, Elena, and Caroline, Klaus turned back to the bar and ordered his fourth drink. Downing it in one go like all his others and pulling his phone out of his pocket. Dialling Charlotte's number, he waited patiently for her to answer; feeling the alcohol he had consumed now begin to affect his body and mind.

"Hello." Charlotte answered. Klaus could hear the smile in her voice and felt himself smile too.  
"Hello, love. You seem to be missing in action."  
"I'm upstairs. Come and join me."  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
"Good. Don't keep me waiting. A girl can get real lonely on her own."

Smirking at the edge of sauciness in Charlotte's voice, Klaus shoved his phone back into his pocket and weaved through the mass of people until he reached the staircase. He was just about the ascend the stairs when he was prevented from doing so by the voice of his mother calling his name. Groaning inwardly, Klaus turned to face his mother and found himself staring into the eyes of his father as he stood beside her.

"Ah, so the prodigal son returns. How nice of you to finally pay us a visit."  
"Hello, mother… father." Klaus acknowledged Mikael reluctantly.  
"Niklaus. Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" Esther grinned; pulling her son into a short-lived hug.  
"It was only appropriate I make an appearance… for the sake of my siblings."

Upstairs, Charlotte began to grow impatient. She could not understand what was taking her boyfriend so long. Deciding to give up waiting for him, Charlotte left the room she was in and made her way down the corridor until she reached the top of the spiral staircase. Below her she could see Klaus speaking with his mother and father and instantly understood why he had not gotten to her sooner. She had grown up with the knowledge Klaus's father was not a kind man to his son, but she had never asked Klaus about his childhood or his relationship with his parents.

From the look of anger she could so clearly see on Klaus's face despite her current position, Charlotte knew that Klaus needed a distraction to enable him to part from his parents without making a scene. Making the choice to help him, Charlotte descended the stairs and put on her best smile.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Mikaelson. The party is amazing. Thank you so much for inviting me."  
"Hello, Charlotte, dear. I'm so very glad you think so." Esther replied.

She had always liked the Salvatore girl; the young woman reminding her so much of her absent daughter, Rebekah. Mikael turned his attention away from Klaus for a moment and politely said hello to Charlotte. Using this opportunity, Klaus made his escape and headed towards the den he knew his parents still had residing in their home.

Seeing Klaus almost run away, Charlotte felt worry consume her. Apologising profusely, Charlotte ran after Klaus, not caring if she struck anyone on her way. Finding him quickly, Charlotte closed the door to the den and looked at the man stood before her; a look of complete dejection plastered on his face. In that second, Charlotte hated Klaus's parents for the negative effect they had on him and said a silent thank you that she had parents who truly loved her.

"Klaus…"  
"I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. Look at me." Charlotte said, her hands cupping his face so he had no choice but to look her in the eye.  
"I hate that man. He infuriates me."  
"Don't let him get to you. You are better than him."

Klaus looked at the woman in front of him and was immensely glad for her presence. Pressing his lips to hers, he felt Charlotte drop her hands away from his face and curl them around his neck so the kiss could be deepened. They continued like this for only a few seconds when the door to the room opened and they were interrupted by Klaus's father.

Breaking apart from one another, Klaus stood slightly in front of Charlotte, protectively, not wanting to expose her to his father and his spiteful ways. Klaus knew his father would use what he saw against him and he wanted to protect Charlotte as much as possible.

"Well, isn't this cosy." Mikael smirked. "Charlotte, I think you should go rejoin your brothers, don't you?"  
"Do not speak to her."  
"Now, Niklaus, that is no way to speak to me. Besides, I doubt any of the Salvatore men would be pleased if they found out what you were doing with Charlotte here."

Not daring to take his eyes off of his father, Klaus spoke clearly and told Charlotte to leave; sighing gratefully once she had done so. It was already nearing midnight since Klaus had arrived to the party so late, and he was determined to bring in the New Year with his friends; not spend it talking with a man he hated beyond comprehension.

"She's very pretty, isn't she."

Klaus remained silent.

"She's definitely out of your league. A Salvatore? What were you thinking, boy? Didn't I teach you anything? Don't aim for more than you're capable of."  
"The only thing you taught me, Mikael, is how not to be a father."

Ignoring Klaus's comment, Mikael smiled to himself and did not try to prevent Klaus from leaving when he walked towards the door.

"I do hope it's not serious between you too. Giuseppe will be ever so disappointed in you."

Exiting the room, Klaus headed straight for the bar and knocked back another two glasses of champagne before he realised that the countdown to midnight have begun. From where he stood, he could see his friends; Damon and Stefan getting ready to kiss their girls once the clock struck twelve. Feeling the injustice of it, Klaus decided that he did not care what happened after tonight and boldly strode over to where Charlotte stood.

Charlotte looked up at Klaus. He was silent but he was looking at her lustfully. It was three seconds to midnight.

"Klaus…"

Seconds later, cheers rang out in the air as the guests welcomed in the new year and Klaus crashed his lips into Charlotte's; his hands gripping her waist and the back of her head to secure her in place as he kissed her lovingly and passionately. He continued to kiss her even after the cheers had begun to die down and gave no thought to the fact that he was announcing his affections for Charlotte in front of the people who had treated him like family his whole life.


	17. Chapter 17

Tearing her lips away from Klaus's and breaking his hold on her, Charlotte stepped away; feelings the stares of her brothers bearing into her. She had been so caught up in the kiss that she had not given a second thought to what would come afterwards.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Damon spat out; glaring at his best friend with rage.

It had taken Damon a few seconds after kissing Elena when midnight came and the new year began, to realise that Klaus was grasping his younger sister tightly in his arms and kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Klaus had been gazing at Charlotte and had not truly understood the consequences of his actions until he heard Damon address him with nothing but venom and betrayal in his voice. Swallowing, Klaus turned to look at Damon and Stefan. From the corner of his eye, he could see Caroline's etched with worry and silently swore to himself that he would tell of her involvement in keeping his and Charlotte's relationship a secret.

Knowing that things would only get worse if given the chance, Charlotte stepped forward and placed herself between Damon and Klaus. Focusing her sights on her oldest brother, Charlotte spoke directly to him.

"Damon, it was just a new year's kiss. Calm down."  
"Calm down?! That was not just a new year's kiss! He kissed you like I kiss Elena!"  
"Damon…"  
"Charlotte, just keep quiet. This is between me and Klaus."  
"I will not keep quiet! You're acting like a complete jackass. You're over-reacting!"  
"I have every right to be pissed about my so-called friend molesting my sister!"  
"He was not molesting me! Christ, Damon. Have you ever thought that I actually might have enjoyed kissing Klaus?"

Damon stared at his sister, gob smacked. He had been so caught up in being angry at Klaus that he had not entertained the thought for even a second. It seemed so absurd to him that his sister would want to kiss his best friend.

"I think we should talk about this outside. We're making a scene." Elena stated to those around her.

At Elena's suggestion, Charlotte immediately stalked off outside, followed quickly by Klaus, her brothers, and Caroline and Elena. From the murderous expression on Damon's face, Charlotte knew he was only minutes away from beating the living daylights out of Klaus and she racked her brains for a way to diffuse the situation.

"Damon, just listen to me. It was just a kiss. That's all. There's nothing for you to be upset about."  
"I'm not upset. I'm pissed off!"  
"It was a kiss! Nothing more." Charlotte repeated, almost screaming at her oldest brother.  
"Damon, if she says it was just a kiss then believe her."

Elena spoke softly, trying to calm Damon down. She was all too aware of how protective Damon was over his only sister and like Charlotte, she too could see that Damon's self-control was stretching thin.

"Stay away from my sister." Damon spat at Klaus as a warning.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Charlotte groaned. They were so close to Damon letting the situation go. She cursed Klaus for not staying silent.

"And why the hell not?"  
"Because I love her, Damon."  
"What did you just say?" Damon asked; wanting to make sure he had heard Klaus correctly and that his mind was not playing tricks on him.  
"I love her. It wasn't just a kiss. We've been sleeping together for three months."

A second later, before anyone even knew what had happened, Klaus was falling backwards as a fist collided with his jaw. Running to Klaus's aid, Charlotte helped him up and was about to tell Damon to go to hell when she saw that it was Stefan, and Damon as she had thought, who had punched Klaus.

Charlotte had almost forgotten that Stefan was also there during her argument with Damon. He had not uttered a single word or shown any indication that he was furious about Klaus and Charlotte's passionate kiss.

"Stefan!" Charlotte and Caroline shouted in unison.

Stefan was shaking his hand and wincing. Punching the face of his best friend, it seemed, had caused quite a considerable amount of pain to Stefan as well as Klaus.

"He slept with my sister!" Stefan shouted; never having felt so angry in his life.  
"Why are you all acting like this is Klaus's fault?"  
"He's six years older than you, Charlotte." Stefan replied. "He's meant to be our friend!"  
"He is your friend! I seduced him! He's only human!" Charlotte argued, trying to make her brother see sense.  
"Don't make excuses for him." Damon interjected.  
"I'm not! Klaus didn't go after me. In fact, he warned me off. I didn't listen. So, if you want someone to be mad at, then be mad at me."  
"I'd rather just kick his ass." Damon argued, moving towards Klaus.

Using her body to block Damon's path, Charlotte stood in front of her brother with her back so close to Klaus's chest she could feel him breathing. Staring up at her brother defiantly, Charlotte stood her ground and refused to move.

"You will do no such thing, Damon."  
"Move, Charlotte."  
"No."  
"Get out of my way or I'll move you myself."  
"I said no."

Damon sighed heavily. He loved his sister so much, probably too much, and he hated just how alike they were. He saw his own level of stubbornness reflected back at him in his sister's eyes and he knew she would not budge while he was ready to harm Klaus.

"Fine." Damon said through gritted teeth; admitting defeat. "We're going home."

Klaus grabbed Charlotte's arm, preventing her from walking away from him any further, and caught the attention of the two Salvatore brothers once more.

"She's staying with me." Klaus spoke calmly.  
"Over my dead body, she is."  
"She is my girlfriend, Damon."  
"She's my sister!"  
"Stop!" Stefan shouted; having cooled off a little and not wanting there to be anymore arguing. "Damon, just let her go. We'll deal with this tomorrow."  
"Stefan…"  
"Damon, she's our sister but she's still an adult. Just let it go for tonight."

Looking at his brother with bewilderment plastered on his face, Damon found it hard to understand how his brother could be so willing to allow their sister to go home with a man who had been their friend since childhood, but had been fooling around with their only sister for months without them knowing.

"How are you even okay with this?"  
"I'm not, but there's nothing we can do about it. You kick his ass and then what? Huh? She's still going to be with him."  
"No if I have any say in the matter."  
"You don't, Damon, and neither do I. Let's just go home and sleep and we can deal with it in the morning."  
"Fine, whatever. I give up."

Storming off, Damon turned his back on Charlotte and Klaus and was quickly followed by Elena and Stefan. Walking up to Charlotte, Caroline smiled reassuringly at the young girl and hugged her tightly.

"Are you going to be okay?"  
"I'll be fine, Caroline." Charlotte smiled back at her and was instantly thankful and appreciative of the close bond she had formed with Caroline since returning to Mystic Falls.

Watching as Caroline disappeared, Charlotte eventually focused her attentions on Klaus and turned around to find him smirking. She shook her head in disbelief. She didn't believe what she was seeing. The last thing Klaus should be doing was smirking.

"Stop smiling."  
"I can't, love."  
"What, did Stefan knock out some of your brain cells too? You have no reason to be finding this funny. My brothers want your head on a stick."  
"Charlotte, my love, I don't care."  
"You're insane."  
"Nope, just in love."  
"Stop saying that." Charlotte said, rolling her eyes.  
"Why? It's the truth."  
"Let's get you home."

Leading the way to his car, Klaus smiled all the way home and allowed Charlotte to tenderly place an ice compress to his jaw line before finally going to bed; choosing not to worry about his friends until the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry for the wait! Enjoy :D**

Charlotte stayed the night. Not that she had much choice in the matter. Klaus was insistent that she stay the night with him and would stare at her icily ever time she mentioned returning home. Eventually, she gave in. She knew that it was probably best for her to spend the night with Klaus rather than return home; give her brothers a chance to process the news of her and Klaus's relationship and calm themselves. However, Charlotte knew she would have to face them tomorrow and provide an explanation for her actions.

That night was the first night Klaus had admitted to being in love with Charlotte; something he himself had not realised until the second after the words had left his mouth; words that he would not be able to take back even if he wanted to. The damage had been done and now Klaus would have to account for what he had done.

Lying across from a sleeping Charlotte, Klaus knew he should be concerned about facing the scrutiny of the Salvatore men but he could not bring himself to care. He had spent hours affectionately kissing Charlotte and making love to her throughout the night; stopping only as it began to approach dawn and Charlotte begged him to let her sleep.

Turning his face so he could read the time on his alarm clock, Klaus sighed lightly. It was approaching noon. Eventually, he would have to leave his bed and face the world outside. A loud banging at the door to his apartment had Klaus leaping from his bed and caused a sleeping Charlotte to wake suddenly, startled.

"What the hell?" Klaus mumbled under his breath to himself as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Klaus had a pretty good idea who was banging on his door and he suspected that opening the door in just his boxers with a naked Charlotte in his bed would not appease his visitor.

Walking down the hall and through the living room, Klaus reached his apartment door quickly and flung it open. Before him stood Damon and Elena. Klaus had expected to see Stefan standing beside Damon, not Elena, but Klaus suspected the woman had insisted on accompanying the oldest Salvatore brother in order to minimise the damage.

"Hello, Damon."  
"Where the hell is my sister?"  
"She's in bed."

Klaus did not miss the look of pure fury that crossed Damon's face as he took in the meaning of Klaus's three words. Damon hated the idea of anyone touching his only sister and he was not an idiot; for Charlotte to be in Klaus's bed meant only one thing.

Elena too, saw the expression on Damon's face and was more than aware that her fiancé was only just restraining himself. To Elena, it did not matter that Klaus was six years older than Charlotte. Damon was three years older than Elena and they had begun dating just before she turned eighteen. However, Elena could understand why Damon was so upset. Charlotte was his only sister and he was extremely protective of her; Damon did not want to see her hurt in any way.

"Then get her out of bed." Damon spat out through gritted teeth.

He felt foolish that Klaus and Charlotte had been sleeping together for months and he had not noticed that anything was going on between the two of them.

Sighing, Klaus opened the door further and allowed Damon and Elena to enter his home. Closing the door behind them, Klaus smiled slightly at Elena and then turned his attention back to Damon, whose face was like stone as he continued to glare at Klaus.

Grimacing, Klaus turned away from the two guests and began to walk down the hall to his room. He did not want to take Charlotte to Damon but he didn't see any other option available to him. Entering his bedroom. Klaus found Charlotte sat up in bed, still naked, and watching him intently.

"Damon or Stefan?" Charlotte asked; hoping that it was Stefan who had come to the apartment as she knew she could reason with Stefan much more easily than she could with Damon.  
"It's Damon, but Elena's with him."

Flinging herself back down on the bed, Charlotte let out a groan. Klaus wished she had not so. Charlotte's sudden movement had caused the bed sheets covering her to become loose and Klaus was gifted with a sneaky glimpse of Charlotte's naked body. He wanted nothing more than to join her in bed but he knew he had to deal with Damon.

"Love…" Klaus began, lifting Charlotte to her feet and handing her, her underwear. "He wants to see you. I think you had better get dressed."

Taking her underwear from Klaus, Charlotte pulled them on and grabbed the dress she had worn at the party the night before. She was dressed within seconds but did not feel ready to face her oldest brother.

"Ready?" Klaus asked Charlotte.  
"No, but do I have a choice?"  
"I don't think either of us do."

Taking Charlotte's hand in his, Klaus led them from the room and down the hall to were Damon and Elena were standing, waiting for Klaus to return with Charlotte. Damon did not appreciate the way Klaus was grasping Charlotte's hand; flaunting his relationship with his sister.

"What do you want, Damon?" Charlotte asked.  
"I want you to come home."  
"Are you going to stop acting like a dick?"  
"Are you going to stop seeing Klaus?"  
"No."  
"Then no."

The two siblings sighed at one another. Damon loved his sister dearly and did not want to fight with her or do anything that would push her away, but he couldn't approve of her relationship with a man he once considered to be his best friend.

"I don't understand why you're so upset, Damon."  
"You're eighteen! You're still in school!"  
"What the hell has age got to do with it? It's not like I'm getting married. I'm just in a relationship. Would you rather it be with someone you didn't know or trust?"  
"I don't trust Klaus; not anymore."  
"Then you're an idiot. Klaus has been nothing but lovely to me. He's known me my entire life, Damon. You know he would never hurt me."

As much as Damon hated to admit it, Charlotte was right. Damon had been friends with Klaus for twenty years and knew that the man had been nothing but kind to his sister from the day she was born. Klaus, Damon knew, would never hurt Charlotte. However, that didn't mean Damon had to like the fact that they were in a relationship.

"Damon, she's right. Just listen to her." Elena pleaded with Damon. She could already see his anger disappearing.

Looking away from Charlotte, Damon focused his attention on Klaus.

"You love her?"  
"I do."

Damon fell silent; taking a moment to think quietly to himself.

"Do you love him?"

Charlotte froze. She had not expected her brother to ask her such a question. Beside her she could feel Klaus tense up in anticipation for her answer. He had made it clear that he loved her but she had said nothing of the sort.

"I think so." Charlotte answered as truthfully as she could.  
"Fine. But Klaus, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."  
"I won't."

A second later, Damon left the apartment with Elena and Klaus and Charlotte continued to stand next to one another.

"One brother down, one to go." Charlotte stated.

* * *

A week later, Klaus was found in his office speaking with Elijah when he happened to look upon the clock on his desk. It was just after three in the afternoon. Charlotte would be finishing school soon and Klaus wanted to be there to meet her.

Catching Klaus staring at the clock, Elijah smirked. He had witnessed his brother's kiss with Charlotte at their parent's New Year's Party but unlike some other guests, he had not been surprised. For months he had suspected Klaus was involved with a woman and from the sneaky looks he gave Charlotte when he thought no-one was looking, Elijah had concluded Charlotte was his secret woman.

"Go."  
"What?" Klaus questioned Elijah; confused by his brother's words.  
"Go. Charlotte will be finished with school soon."  
"I can't. We have so much to do here."  
"Niklaus, just go. I can handle it on my own."

Grinning at his brother, Klaus thanked him and left the building quickly. It was freezing cold outside and Klaus reached his car quickly; glad of the warmth and shelter it provided him.

Arriving at the school within minutes, Klaus left his car and walked towards the entrance. Crowds of high school students of all ages surrounded him as they each made their own way home and he waited patiently for Charlotte.

Leaving the classroom of her final lesson for the day, Charlotte found Emma waiting at the door for her and smiled. News about her and Klaus had travelled quickly and since Emma was still dating Kol, Charlotte knew that her best-friend would know about the relationship by now and would be expecting gossip.

Walking down the hallways and towards the main exit together, the two girl chatted excitedly.

"I can't believe you've been with Klaus this entire time!"  
"It hasn't been that long, Emma."  
"You should have told me. I mean, seriously, we're both dating Mikaelson boys!" Emma giggled.  
"How are things with Kol?"  
"They're great! I like him so much."  
"Well, at least he's not being a douche."  
"How are things with Klaus?" Emma asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Charlotte, making the girl smile and laugh lightly.  
"Amazing. Damon's left us alone. Stefan seems to be handling it. My dad didn't even bat an eyelid much to my brothers' annoyance."

Almost at the front gate, Emma stopped Charlotte suddenly and turned to her.

"Are you in love with him?"

Shaking her head in an effort to shrug of Emma's question, Charlotte began to walk once more and noticed Klaus standing at the front gate, waiting for. Charlotte felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of him and she couldn't stop a grin from forming.

"Well, do you?" Emma asked quickly, wanting Charlotte to answer before they reached Klaus.  
"I think I do." Charlotte replied; her eyes still on Klaus who had now noticed her too and was smiling back at her.

"Hello, love." Klaus said, kissing Charlotte lightly on the lips. "Hello, Emma."  
"Hi, Klaus." Emma smirked at Charlotte.  
"Do you need a lift, Emma?"  
"No, thanks. I'll leave you two love-birds alone. See you tomorrow, Charlotte."

Emma smirked at her friend once more before hugging her and whispering that she expected full details the next day, before taking her leave. Entwining his fingers with Charlotte's, Klaus led her to his car and opened the passenger door for her.

"What a gentleman."  
"Always." Klaus smirked before closing the door and entering his own side.  
"Shouldn't you be at work?"  
"Elijah told me to go early. I think he could tell that I wanted to see you."  
"You're so impatient."  
"It's been two days! Do you have any idea how difficult I'm finding it keeping my hands off you right now?" Klaus asked rhetorically, taking the turn that led to the Salvatore Boarding House.  
"I think I have some idea." Charlotte replied, running her hand teasingly up Klaus's leg as he continued to drive.

In no time at all, Klaus arrived at the Boarding House and parked the car. He had tried in vain to ignore Charlotte's hand on his thigh during the drive but his body had reacted strongly to it.

Grabbing her hand, Klaus stared straight into Charlotte's lust-filled eyes.

"Love, do not start something you don't intend to finish."  
"I'd never dream of it, Klaus."

Charlotte pressed her lips forcefully against Klaus's and heard him let out a small moan. Breaking away from the kiss, Charlotte exited the car and walked towards her house; dragging Klaus along with her. The moment they were through the door they were on each other again; lips crashing together and hands searching each other's bodies hungrily.

They reached Charlotte's bedroom within minutes and slammed the door shut. They did not want to be disturbed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovelies :D Here's a happy chapter for you all. No drama today. I thought Klaus and Charlotte should have some happy times for a while. Don't forget to review :) xxx**

"Klaus…" Charlotte moaned out.

Klaus had Charlotte pinned beneath him but they were still fully clothed; not for Charlotte's lack of trying. As much as Klaus wanted to take her there and then, and had every intention to do just that upon entering the Boarding House, he quickly came to his senses and realised that the likelihood of being caught in Charlotte's bed was high. Although Stefan and Damon were ever so slowly coming around the his relationship with their only sister, Klaus doubted they would be quite so accepting of it if they found him in the throes of passion with Charlotte.

Charlotte clawed at Klaus's v-neck t-shirt in a bid to remove it, but was prevented from doing so as Klaus pushed his body further against hers so there was absolutely no chance his shirt could be taken off.

"Klaus" Charlotte begged; desperate in her need for him.  
"We can't." Klaus breathed out in between kisses; he may not be able to fuck her, he thought, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself in other ways.  
"We can." Charlotte stated; thrusting her hips against Klaus's to prove her point to him and to try to weaken his resolve.

Groaning, Klaus rolled off of Charlotte and moved across the bed so there was space between their bodies. It physically pained him to do so but he took the moral high ground and tried to put a stop to their activities before it reached the point of no return. Klaus just wished he had taken Charlotte to his apartment after school instead of taking her home.

Charlotte could see that Klaus was trying to do the right thing and that she should respect his decision, but she wanted him too much to let him stop. Climbing on top of him, Charlotte leant down quickly and crashed her lips into Klaus's; hearing him moan out her name as she then proceeded to slip her hands under his t-shirt and rake her nails down his chest.

Removing her mouth from his, Charlotte lifted Klaus's t-shirt up and smirked when he lifted his arms up and let her take it off his body. Charlotte sighed with happiness and lust as she stared at his impressively defined chest and abdominal muscles, and replaced her hands on his chest with her mouth.

Letting one hand graze his skin whilst her lips left soft kisses on his stomach and down to the band on his jeans, Charlotte felt Klaus grab her hand and hold it to his mouth; his lips and tongue kissing and licking at the skin on her wrist. Making her way back up Klaus's body in a similar manner, Charlotte found him with his head flung back on the pillows and his hands gripping those same pillows. Seeing how much of a mess she had made him, Charlotte couldn't resist letting a smug smile form on her face and a small chuckle escape her lips.

The sound of Charlotte laughing broke through the pleasure haze Klaus had been revelling in and he snapped open his eyes to find Charlotte looking down at him from above, smirking away.

Gripping her arms, Klaus rolled himself and Charlotte over so she was once again beneath him.

"You're killing me, love."  
"Then stop teasing me."  
"I'm not. I just don't want your father or brothers walking in on us."  
"They won't. They never come to my room."

By now, Charlotte was already attempting to unbuckle Klaus's belt and was so far successful in her endeavour. She let her hand creep down and brush against Klaus's erection; eliciting a moan of pleasure from him by doing so.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop."  
"You know full well that I want you."  
"Yes, I do." Charlotte smirked.

Dropping his face to her neck, Klaus bite lightly into the skin and up to Charlotte's ear lobe, giving it a small nibble as well and feeling Charlotte push her body against his as a result.

"You win." He whispered into her ear before lowering himself down her body and removing her vest top so he was granted with the sight of her breasts in her black, lace bra.

Klaus let his lips work over the silky smooth skin of Charlotte's breasts and tummy and enjoyed the almost constant stream of moans that escaped her beautiful, full lips as he continued his lustful assault on her upper body.

About to unbutton Charlotte's own jeans, Klaus was stopped by a noise at the door to Charlotte's bedroom.

"Charlotte?" Stefan called out.

Too far gone too care, Charlotte held sat up slightly but used her hands to keep Klaus in place as she addressed her brother from her position on her bed and through the locked door of her room.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment. Come back later."  
"Charlotte, stop being silly and open the door."  
"Go away, Stefan. I'm busy!"  
"What could you possibly be doing in there?"  
"If you must know, I'm about to make love to my boyfriend!" Charlotte shouted; laughing at the panic-stricken look on Klaus's face and the deafening silence from outside her room.

A bang on the door followed by the sound of footsteps moving away, told Charlotte that Stefan had most probably banged his fist against her bedroom door and walked away in frustration.

"Are you trying to get my ass kicked?" Klaus asked.  
"Maybe, but it will be worth it." Charlotte replied, throwing herself back down on the bed.  
"Your brothers are going to kill me." Klaus stated before resuming his previous sexual actions and hearing Charlotte chuckle softly.

* * *

Walking down the stairs an hour later, Klaus was dreading seeing his best friend and was wondering what would happen. He cursed himself for not being better at resisting Charlotte and her advances, even though he knew he could have stopped if he had truly wanted to.

"Hey, Caroline." Charlotte chimed, smiling at her friend as she and Klaus walked into the parlour room together and found Stefan and his girlfriend sat together watching a movie.  
"Hi, Charlotte." Caroline said back, smiling at the girl. "How are you?"  
"I feel amazing, thanks."  
"Urgh, will you stop speaking Charlotte." Stefan groaned; feeling mentally scarred.  
"What's the matter, Stefan?" Charlotte teased.  
"I don't want to think about my baby sister having sex with my best-friend. The idea is just too disturbing."  
"Sorry, mate." Klaus said, sheepishly but glad that Stefan did not seem angry with him; only a little grossed out.  
"Next time, please be quiet."

Charlotte and Caroline laughed at the same time as they took in the sight of Stefan's horror-struck face.

"We're off to The Grill for so dinner if you want to join us." Charlotte directed towards Caroline and Stefan who gratefully accepted the invitation.

Once at The Grill, the two couples took a seat at the booth nearest the pool table and ordered a meal each. Just as they finished their meals, the group were approached by Kol and Emma.

Kol had been shocked when he heard the news that is older brother had been sleeping with Charlotte Salvatore for months, and was a little disappointed as it now meant that she was completely off limits. Kol knew Klaus would not hesitate to kiss his ass if he so much as laid a finger on Charlotte.

"Hello, brother." Kol chirped; his arm wrapped around Emma's waist.  
"I hope you're behaving yourself, Kol."  
"Always. You have so little faith in me, Nik."  
"I just know you." Klaus answered; placing his arm around Charlotte's shoulder and pulling her into him. He did not like how Kol was eyeing her.

Ignoring the obvious tension between Klaus and his brother, Charlotte pecked Klaus lightly on the lips and smiled at him sweetly.

"Play pool with me, Klaus."

Charlotte did not wait for him to respond before excusing herself from the table and dragging Klaus along with her. Stefan and Caroline couldn't resist laughing. Charlotte already had Klaus wrapped around her finger and Klaus was not a man who bent to the will of others easily. Stefan was glad that Klaus so clearly cared for his sister and that he was willing to indulge her every whim. It showed him a side to his best friend he had never seen before despite their many years of friendship.

"I hate the way my brother looks at you."  
"I'm more concerned with Emma. If he hurts her, I'll beat the crap out of him."  
"Don't worry, love. I'll make sure he does no such thing."

Charlotte turned and looked at Klaus; surprised by how much love he was radiating. She just couldn't help but grin at him.

"So, love, what's the bet this time?" Klaus asked, teasingly, knowing how Charlotte's mind worked.

Charlotte did not have to think about it. She knew exactly how to ensure a win-win situation.

"If I win, I get to be on top next time."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my dear reader chums :) I hope you're enjoying it so far. I love you all so much for your reviews and favourites. **

**I would like to say a big thank you to alwaysnnever who has gifted me with her wonderful reviews on every chapter of this story and to thank her properly, she is more than welcome to suggest a scenario she would like to happen and I will write it to the best of my ability :D xx**

**enjoy the chapter! xxx**

* * *

"Damon, are you ready to go?" Elena asked her fiancé.

It was the day of the final dress fittings for Damon and Elena's upcoming wedding, and Damon had agreed to drive Elena to the Boarding House she could meet with Charlotte and Caroline before they made their way to the dress shop.

"Yeah. I'm coming now." Damon replied, grabbing his keys off the side and rushing after Elena as she left their home.

It was the first week of February and although the snow had finally melted, the weather was still chilly and Damon shivered slightly as he walked towards his car and clambered in next to Elena. Starting the engine, Damon drove away from the house and made the short journey to his childhood home.

* * *

"Klaus, you jackass, put me down!" Charlotte screamed.

Klaus had Charlotte flung over his shoulder and was struggling with laughter as he felt her try to kick and punch against him. Opposite him, Klaus could see Stefan almost in stitches as he surveyed them. Although Stefan had been the one who had inflicted violence upon Klaus when he found out the secret relationship, Stefan had accepted it much more quickly than his older brother and was glad that Charlotte was dating someone trustworthy and respectable.

"Just say it, love. That's all I ask."  
"I will not!"  
"Then I'm not putting you down."  
"Urgh, put me down, Klaus!"  
"Nope." Klaus replied, catching Stefan's eye and smirking along with him at the same time.

Stefan couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his sister. He knew how stubborn Charlotte could be but he also knew that Klaus was never one to give up easily, and Charlotte would have her work cut out for her if she thought she could get her boyfriend to put her down without giving into him.

"Charlotte, just say it. It's not going to kill you."  
"Whose side are you on?" Charlotte directed towards her brother.  
"I'm not on anyone's side.2  
"Traitor!" Charlotte shouted out. "Klaus! For god's sake, if you don't put me down right now, I'll never sleep with you again."

Charlotte was beginning to feel dizzy; not surprising since she was practically upside down.

"Forgive me, love, if I don't take your threat seriously." Klaus smirked; ignoring the roll of Stefan's eyes.

Klaus knew Charlotte would never be able to stick to such a threat. She had not turned him down once, yet, and he was confident that she never would. Giving Charlotte's bottom a loving smack, Klaus laughed loudly when he heard her cry out.

"Ow! I swear to God, I am going to beat the crap out of you!"

Charlotte was greatly annoyed and frustrated. She hated feeling like she wasn't in control and flung over Klaus's shoulder, in a position where he had all the power, Charlotte couldn't have any less control over the situation if she tried.

"Easy there, sweetheart. You know what you have to do. Just say it and I'll gladly put you down."  
"No."  
"You're too stubborn for your own good, love."  
"And you're too stupid for your own good."

The sound of the front door opening and shutting alerted Stefan, Klaus, and Charlotte to Damon and Elena's arrival. In her frustration with Klaus, Charlotte had forgotten that it was the day of final dress fittings and since she was a bridesmaid, she was required to attend.

"What the hell is going on here?" Damon asked, bewildered.  
"Damon!" Charlotte shouted, relieved. "Save me."

Damon looked at his younger sister; her body flung over the shoulder of Klaus who, in that moment, had spun around to face him and in doing so, caused Charlotte to yelp in panic and surprise.

Moving aside to gain a view of his brother almost crying with laughter, Damon raised an eyebrow at Stefan in question whilst Elena stood and chuckled lightly at the scene that was playing out before her.

"Stefan, care to explain?"  
"Don't ask me. Ask them two." Stefan managed to breathe out in between fits of laughter.  
"Damon, please. Help me." Charlotte pleaded with her oldest brother; certain that since he was less accepting of her relationship with Klaus, he would ensure that Klaus placed her firmly back on her feet.

Sighing, Damon took a step forward with the intention of helping his sister. With Damon's step forward, Klaus took a step back and grinned.

"Klaus, let her go."  
"I can't do that. Not until she gives in."  
"I'm not going to say, so put me down you egotistical son of a bitch!"  
"Just put her down."  
"Like I said, I can't."

A knock at the door and the sound of Caroline's voice bellowing out a hello to all inside, stole away the attention of Elena and Stefan, who both smiled upon seeing the woman enter the parlour room.

"Klaus…" Elena began. "Will you please put Charlotte down. We'll be late for the fittings otherwise."

Klaus looked at Elena and sighed. He knew he had no choice but to let go of Charlotte. The wedding was important to Elena and Klaus knew enough from growing up with his own sister, that interfering with a woman's plans could be dangerous. Reluctantly setting Charlotte down on her feet, he held her in place for a few seconds to ensure that she would not fall to the floor in a dizzy state.

Feeling her dizziness pass, Charlotte looked up at Klaus and smirked; his irritated expression making her feel superior. Pushing past him, Charlotte made her way over to Elena and Caroline; grabbing her jacket off the back of the sofa as she went.

"This isn't over, love." Klaus stated, teasingly. "I will make you say it."

Charlotte ignored Klaus; instead; focusing her attention on Damon and Caroline who were engaged in conversation with one another.

"So, what are you doing while we're away?" Caroline asked.  
"We're going to drink. All three of us."

Charlotte stood, open mouthed. Klaus may have been Damon and Stefan's best friend for longer than she had been alive, but she did not trust Damon to drink and remain calm in front of Klaus. She still did not know Damon's true stance on her relationship with Klaus.

Turning her head to look at Stefan, Charlotte pleaded with him.

"Do not let him kill Klaus."  
"You have nothing to worry about, Charlotte." Stefan responded.  
"Hey, why so little faith in me, sister?" Damon asked, mockingly. "I may not like this thing you've got going on, but I'm not a total dick."  
"I know you, Damon."  
"I think you'll find it was Stefan, not me, who punched Klaus."  
"Just be nice, please."

Damon stared into the eyes of his only sister; her face displaying how concerned for Klaus's safety she actually was. It occurred to Damon that he had never seen his sister act in such a way before. They were so alike, he and Charlotte, and Damon was beginning to realise that Klaus might just be to Charlotte what Elena was to him; he might be the person to show Charlotte not to be afraid of love.

"I promise, I'll be good."

* * *

"So, what was going on between you and Klaus?" Caroline asked Charlotte, admiring her bridesmaid dress in the mirror.

Charlotte grimaced.

"Klaus was just being an idiot."  
"Well, why wouldn't he let you down?"  
"Because he's a stubborn jackass."

From the corner of the room, Elena shouted over.

"That's not entirely true. You were being just as stubborn."  
"I had good reason to be. The man had me hanging almost upside down!" Charlotte shouted back, before turning her attention back to Caroline who was standing before her with her hands on her hips.  
"What was he trying to get you to say?"  
"He wanted me to say 'I love you'."

Caroline looked at Charlotte as the girl rolled her eyes and felt confused. Everyone was completely aware that Klaus was in love with Charlotte; having declared his love just over a month before, and Caroline could see that Charlotte loved Klaus. However, she could not understand why Charlotte was so seemingly set against saying the three little words that would make her boyfriend happy.

"Do you love him?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then why won't you say so?"

Before Charlotte could answer, Elena joined the two women, still in her wedding gown, and stared at Charlotte.

"She already did tell him. The day after the party. I was stood right there."  
"That was different, Elena. I didn't specifically tell Klaus I loved him. I told Damon I thought I was in love with Klaus."  
"Wait, so you haven't said it to Klaus since? Not even once?" Elena questioned.  
"No. I don't see what the problem is. Everyone knows I love him."  
"Charlotte, you have to tell him. Klaus obviously wants to hear you say it." Caroline chimed.  
"It's just three words. He knows I love him."

Caroline and Elena glanced at each other and sighed.

"Is it because you haven't been together that long?" Elena asked.  
"I've known Klaus my entire life. I don't think the amount of time we've been a couple is really relevant."  
"Then what's the problem?" Caroline added in. "Stefan says it to me all the time, and I bet Damon says it to Elena too."  
"Actually…" Elena piped up. "It took Damon more than six months into our relationship for him to say it."  
"Really?" Caroline replied, shocked that Elena had never told her such a thing.  
"Yeah."

Turning to Charlotte, Elena smiled sadly at the young girl.

"You are too much like Damon sometimes."

Elena understood why Charlotte had not said 'I love you' to Klaus yet, despite telling everyone who asked her that she was indeed in love with the man. She remembered Damon explaining to her that growing up with two parents who constantly fought and had affairs took its toll and led him to believe that love was pointless and would only end in disaster. It seemed, to Elena, that Charlotte was suffering from the same delusion and she intended on speaking with Damon about it once she returned home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my lovelies :D Another chapter for you. Not sure how I feel about this one to be honest. Just to let you all know that I have a new story titled 'You can run, You can hide'. This one is Damon based for all you Damon fans so if you like this story, please take a look and review my new one. I would love you all for forever :) xxx**

* * *

Curling up into the arms of her loving fiancé, Elena let out a sigh that caught Damon's attention and caused him to frown.

"What's wrong, Elena?"

Taking a breath, Elena shifted her weight and turned her body so she was now facing Damon.

"I need to talk to you about Charlotte."  
"What is it?" Damon asked, instantly worried.

From the look on Elena's face, Damon could see that something was bothering his wife to be, and the fact that it concerned his sister made Damon worry even more.

"You're not going to like it."  
"She's pregnant isn't she?! That bastard! I'll bloody kill him." Damon shouted; standing up from the couch and pacing the room furiously.  
"No! Damon, she's not pregnant!"  
"Thank fuck!" Damon sighed, relieved. He didn't think he could handle any more surprises from his only sister. "What is it then?"

Elena didn't know how to approach the subject. She knew that Charlotte would not be pleased if she knew she was discussing this with Damon but Elena saw the bigger picture. It wasn't just about whether Charlotte could say 'I love you' to Klaus, it whether she would be able to say it to anyone ever.

"Damon, has Charlotte ever said 'I love you'?"

Confused, Damon stared at Elena in a daze. He could not fathom why she would be asking him such a thing.

"Why would you ask me that?"  
"Well, has she? Has she ever said it to anyone? To you, to Stefan?"

Damon thought back to his childhood. He remembered Charlotte following himself, Stefan, and Klaus around when she was young; begging them to play games with her. He also remembered how she would plod along after him and plead with him to tell her bed time stories until he eventually gave in, and how she would constantly tell all three boys that she loved them dearly. However, Damon could not remember a time when his sister had said those three words to anyone in the past decade or so.

His forehead creasing slightly with concern, Damon cursed himself for not realising sooner what had happened to Charlotte. Older than the girl by nine years, Damon could still recall the memories of his parents screaming at each other even before Charlotte was born; how Charlotte, he figured out when he was older, had been born not out of love like himself and Stefan, but as a means to patch up the deteriorating marriage between Mary and Giuseppe Salvatore. As he had aged and became cynical of love and relationships, Damon too, had stopped saying 'I love you' but he had failed to notice the same happening to Charlotte as she aged and was left without him once he moved out.

"Not in years." Damon admitted.  
"That's what this morning was about. She won't say it to Klaus. She admits that she loves him but she won't say those specific words to him."

Damon still wasn't best pleased about Charlotte and Klaus being a couples but after seeing them together over the past month and after spending time with Klaus during the day, in which it became extremely obvious to Damon that Klaus did indeed love his sister very much, he began to soften towards the idea of them being in a relationship; he knew Klaus would never do anything to hurt Charlotte intentionally. As a matter of fact, Damon suspected his sister would be the one to hurt Klaus.

"Fuck!"  
"Damon?" Elena asked with worry in her voice as she watched his punch the wall above the fireplace.  
"This is my fault. Our parents marriage… it was a complete train wreck. Charlotte… she was their way of trying to fix it."  
"What? That's horrendous!"  
"I know! Haven't you ever wondered about the age-gap? It's no wonder Charlotte's just as fucked up as me. Imagine growing up knowing you were only born to save your parent's marriage. I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to her; that I wouldn't let our messed up parents affect her."

Getting up from the sofa, Elena walked over to Damon and cupped his face in her hands. From the look in his eyes, she could see how pained Damon was by his realization.

"This isn't your fault. Charlotte just needs to realise that love isn't something to be scared of. It took you some time, Damon, but you got there in the end. Klaus won't leave her."  
"She might leave him though. He'll scare her away and then she'll never go back to him."

It shocked Elena how suddenly Damon had gone from completely hating the idea of Klaus and Charlotte being together, to being concerned that Charlotte may leave Klaus. Feeling her heart swell with love for the man she held before her, Elena kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I need to talk to Charlotte."  
"Not yet, Damon. She'll be upset with me. Just give her a bit a more time. I might be wrong about this whole thing."  
"Fine." Damon replied; his gut instinct telling him that Elena was not wrong and he would have to find a way to convince his sister to listen to him.

* * *

Bright sunlight shone through the bay window in Klaus's bedroom and it filtered down onto the black, satin bed sheets Klaus and Charlotte were tangled in. Over a week had passed since the day of the dress fittings and Klaus had tried in vain to get Charlotte to admit to loving him. He knew, of course, that she did love him but it bothered him that whenever he said 'I love you', she was not able to say it back. At first he had put it down to her being younger than him, but she had openly admitted to Damon, in front of him, that she loved him. So, why could she not say the three words Klaus so desperately wanted to hear from her?

Hearing Charlotte groan beside him, Klaus snapped open his eyes and turned his head so he could see her. Dressed in the navy blue bed shirt that matched the pants he was currently wearing, Klaus gazed longingly at Charlotte. He was glad that it was a Sunday morning and neither of them had anywhere to be. He didn't want to be disturbed. He wanted to lie there with his girlfriend and enjoy the lazy day ahead that awaited them.

* * *

"Klaus?" Charlotte asked to an empty room.

Her boyfriend was no longer sleeping next to her and she had no idea what time it was. Leaving the bed and whimpering a little as cold air hit her bare legs like icy water, Charlotte hugged Klaus's shirt closer to her body and left the bedroom to go in search for him.

Hearing the sound of water running, Charlotte wandered down the hallway until she reached the bathroom; a marvellous specimen of cream marble tiles covering the walls and ceiling, with a white, porcelain toilet, sink, and matching bathtub that looked big enough to easily hold two people. In the corner of the room, Charlotte could see Klaus stood in the glass shower; the material allowing her to see his naked body as the water from the shower poured down over him.

Greatly appreciating the view, Charlotte couldn't help but grin widely. God, how she loved everything about that man. The fact that she had known him her entire life; that he had been a constant fixture, made her love him even more. She was more than aware that her reluctance to tell Klaus she loved him was causing the man in question some distress, but she couldn't understand why he needed her to say it when he already knew it. In her experience, it didn't matter whether you said 'I love you' or not. They were just words. It was how you treated someone that showed whether or not you loved them.

Closing the door quietly behind her, Charlotte made her way back down the hall and to the kitchen; preparing a pot of coffee for when Klaus finally left the shower and came in search of her, which she knew he would do.


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally, I got around to updating this one :) I know it hasn't been long but I hate not having a chapter a day. Don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter :) **

* * *

The sensation of Klaus's lips on hers woke Charlotte and she smiled happily as she opened her eyes and stared at the man lying next to her. It was the last day of February and thus, only two weeks until Damon and Elena were due to be married. Charlotte was beginning to feel excited about her brother's upcoming wedding; even more so now that her mother had confirmed she would be attending.

With her mother due to arrive in Mystic Falls any day and Klaus spending every spare moment he had with her, Charlotte didn't think she could be any happier if she tried. She spent every day with a wide smile fixed constantly to her face. Damon had finally accepted her relationship with Klaus and gave them his blessing; something which made Charlotte tear up a little when he did so.

"Good morning, love." Klaus grinned at his girlfriend; tucking his body against hers.  
"Good morning." Charlotte smiled. "What time is it?"  
"It's just after seven."  
"Urgh, I have to get up for school."  
"Stay."  
"I can't." Charlotte groaned; leaving the bed.

Leaving Klaus where he was, Charlotte headed towards the bathroom. Showering in record time, she hurried back to Klaus's room and dressed quickly; thankful that she had spare clothes and underwear which Klaus had insisted she keep at his for such occasions. Pulling a hairdryer out a drawer, Charlotte smiled to herself. She remembered how, only a few weeks before, Klaus had cleared out a drawer in his room for her to store things in for when she stayed out. It was a sweet gesture and she had rewarded him greatly for his love and kindness that day.

Drying her hair quickly, Charlotte was relieved when she saw that it was just after eight in the morning and she still had half an hour before school started.

Wrapping his arms around Charlotte's waist, Klaus kissed her lightly on the neck and inhaled the fruity, strawberry scent of her shampoo. He couldn't think of one thing he did not love about her. It should have scared him how fast their relationship had developed and how rapidly he fell for her, but it did not. He had known her for her entire life. He had seen her grow into the young woman he held in his arms and for Klaus, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Do you need a ride to school?"  
"Please. If it's not too much trouble."  
"It's not, love." Klaus said, picking up Charlotte's school bag and handing it to her as they moved through his apartment towards the front door.

The journey to the school took only a few minutes and Charlotte arrived with a little time to spare. Seeing Emma waiting for her at the entrance, Charlotte waved to her friend from inside the car and signalled to her that she would just be a minute. Turning to Klaus, Charlotte kissed him lovingly on the lips and gifted him her best smile.

"Thanks for the ride."  
"No problem, love. I'll pick you up later."  
"Okay. Have fun at work. Say hi to Elijah for me" Charlotte grinned back at Klaus; already looking forward to the end of the school day.  
"I will." Klaus replied, watching her jump out of his and begin to walk away.

Driving away, Klaus made the short journey to his office and greeted his older brother warmly as he prepared to start his work day.

* * *

Her school day had passed by in a haze of boring lessons and assignments. The only thing that had gotten her through it was the knowledge that she would being seeing Klaus at the end of her day.

Just as the bell signalling the end of last lesson rang out, Charlotte felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket and she pulled it out to see she had received a message from Klaus. Disappointment flowed through her as she read the message in which Klaus informed her he was far too busy to leave work, but would see her tonight and make it up to her.

"Hey, Charlotte, are you okay?" Emma asked, noticing the disappointment on her friend's face.  
"Yeah. Klaus can't pick me up. He's busy with work."  
"The disadvantages of having an older boyfriend." Emma giggled. "You can ride with me if you want."  
"No, thanks. I don't fancy being in a car with Kol."  
"I drove myself today."  
"Oh, well in that case, a lift would be great." Charlotte replied, smiling at her best friend and ignoring the roll of her eyes.

* * *

It was just past six in the evening when Charlotte heard the front door to her home open, and the sound of her oldest brother's voice call out and enquire if anyone was home. Shouting back, she let her brother know that she was in the parlour room and watched from the comfort of the leather couch as he entered.

Damon was glad he had caught Charlotte on her own. He had been trying for weeks to speak to her but either could not get her alone or lost the courage to do so when he eventually did.

"Hey, Damon."  
"Hey, Charlotte. Can I talk to you?"  
"Um, sure."

Taking a seat next to his sister, Damon saw her facial expression change from happy to confused and concerned.

"It's about Klaus…"  
"Christ, Damon,. You can't change your mind. Either you're happy with it or you're not. I-"  
"Charlotte! I'm not here to tell you to stop seeing Klaus. I'm here to ask you why you won't say 'I love you'."

Seeing her brother's face full of pity and worry, Charlotte realised that Elena must have spoken to him about what happened during the dress fittings. Feeling slightly annoyed that Elena had gone back and told Damon what she had said, Charlotte sighed heavily. From the way Damon was looking at her, she suspected the conversation would not be to her liking.

"I do say it. I just haven't said it to Klaus."  
"No, Charlotte, you don't say it. I can't even remember the last time you said it to me or Stefan. Can you?"  
"I…"

Charlotte thought back. She tried. Oh, how she tried to remember the last time she told anyone she loved them but she couldn't. Letting her eyes fall to the floor, she shifted in her seat.

"You need to tell him you love him."  
"They're just words, Damon. You all know I love you. Klaus knows I love him. Actions speak louder than words."  
"Knowing someone loves you and hearing them say it are two different things."  
"Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?!"  
"Because it is a big deal. Believe me, Charlotte, I know exactly how you feel. It took me months to say it to Elena and even now, I don't say it as often as I should. Just because it didn't work out for our parents doesn't mean it won't for you."

Staring into her brother's eyes the same shade as her own, Charlotte bit her lip. On the outside she was strong, confident, independent, but on the inside she sometimes felt as if she was falling apart. Not that she ever let anyone know. Just like Damon, she was good at hiding how she felt.

"They had a miserable marriage, Damon. I mean, how messed up do you have to be to think having a baby will fix everything?!"  
Charlotte, our parents didn't love each other. They stayed together for us and Stefan. That's not what love is."

Knowing it was pointless trying to deceive her brother; after all, they were practically identical, Charlotte bit her lip and let her worries spill out.

"I don't want to end up like them. They hate each other, Damon. They can barely stand to be in the same room together."  
"You and Klaus are nothing like our parents. In the same way that me and Elena, or Stefan and Caroline aren't. As much as I hate to say it, Klaus loves you. He would never leave you."  
"You don't know that. I don't want to say 'I love you' only to regret when everything goes to shit and we're left screaming at one another."  
"Charlotte, you're too young to be worrying about things like that. Just enjoy being in love and for god's sake, put the poor man out of his misery."

* * *

Driving down a main road, Klaus cursed his work load for making him so late. He had spent the day looking forward to seeing Charlotte once she finished school, but by lunch time it became clear that he would not be able to see her until much later on.

It had turned seven in the evening by the time Klaus finally left his office and climbed into his car. The sky was dark and the weather still cold. He wanted nothing more than to just see the woman he loved and forget about his stressful day.

Hearing his phone begin to ring, Klaus turned his attention away from the road for a second and over to the passenger seat where he had flung his phone and jacket upon entering his car. Picking it up, Klaus saw from the caller id that it was none other than the very person he wanted to see and he grinned with happiness.

Still having not turned his attention to the road, Klaus did not notice the car speeding down the road at way above the speed limit and so, was not able to brake in time. The car crashed into the driver's side of Klaus's car and sent it hurtling; swerving across the road and into a barrier.

Smoke billowed from Klaus's car; the outside completely dented in. Inside the car sat an unconscious Klaus. The phone he had held in his hand just moments before was now lying at his feet; continuing to ring out into the silence of the car.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello darlings :) Thank you for the reviews! They mean the world to me :) Just to let you know, there will be no updates tomorrow as I will actually be going out into the world for once haha so enjoy this chapter and gift me a little review xxx**

* * *

A loud banging rang throughout the house and interrupted the conversation Damon was having his brother and sister. It was few minutes after eight in the evening and not one of the Salvatore siblings could imagine who would be causing such a racket.

"Charlotte, will you stop checking your phone. I'm sure Klaus will be here soon."

Damon lovingly scolded his sister as she looked at her phone for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. Charlotte rolled her eyes at him mockingly but went back to frowning as she watched her oldest brother leave the parlour room in order to answer the door to their unknown guest. Charlotte couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It wasn't like Klaus to be so late or to not answer her calls.

Looking up from her when she heard Damon return with their guest, Charlotte smiled, thinking it was Klaus. However, her eyes met those of Klaus's older brother, Elijah and Charlotte felt her smile drop away. Before her stood a man who was clearly not there for a social visit. Worry was plastered across the man's handsome face; making him appear older than he was and instantly, Charlotte knew something terrible had happened. Elijah was not looking at Damon or Stefan; he was staring straight at Charlotte and she understand clearly.

Standing up slowly, Charlotte stood on the spot and stared at Elijah from across the room.

"What's happened to him?" Charlotte barely managed to choke out.  
"He was in an accident on his way to see you."  
"Is he d- is he… okay?"  
"I don't know."

Struggling to hold back the waterfall of tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, Charlotte hugged herself tightly before addressing Elijah again.

"I need to go to the hospital."  
"I'll drive you." Elijah stated.

He could see how hard Charlotte was trying to hold herself together but he could offer her no words of comfort. He, too, was finding it difficult not to fall apart and he believed if he said anymore, he would not be to stop himself.

Beside Charlotte, Stefan was also trying to digest the news that his best friend had been in an accident. He didn't want to imagine the worst. Klaus had been his best friend; his other brother for their entire lives. The possibility of Klaus not being a part of his life was senseless to Stefan.

"I'll go get Caroline and Elena." Damon stated as Charlotte and Stefan followed Elijah out of the house and to his car.

Damon watched them drive away before getting into his own car and speeding along to the home he shared with Elena. He was concerned about Klaus's wellbeing but he was also concerned about Charlotte. If Klaus died, he couldn't see her coming back from it. She wasn't as tough as she thought she was.

* * *

The journey to the hospital took only a few minutes but they were the longest minutes of Charlotte's life. She tried to empty her mind of all thoughts except one - Klaus would be fine. That's what she kept telling herself. It was her only option, she thought. The alternative wasn't worth thinking about. She barely looked at Stefan but she did not need to look at him to know that he was feeling what she felt. They were worried and they were scared; terrified, even.

Following quickly behind Elijah, Charlotte and Stefan found themselves at a reception desk, where a receptionist directed them to the waiting room where she assured them a doctor would be with them shortly.

Sitting together, Stefan and Elijah sat with tight lips and concerned facial expressions; their eyes brimming with tears, whilst Charlotte stood. She was feeling far too nervous and worried to sit still.

It was just as Damon, Caroline, and Elena were arriving that a doctor finally approached the group and looked at them sympathetically. Charlotte eyed the doctor. He was around her father's age but that was all she took note of. She did not care what colour his hair was or how tall he was. She just wanted to hear him say that Klaus had survived the accident and was going to be just fine.

"Are you here about Niklaus Mikaelson?" The doctor asked kindly towards Elijah.  
"Yes. He's my brother."  
"Mr Mikaelson, your brother was in a very serious car accident. The car hit him at such speed that it caused severe internal bleeding. He's currently in surgery."  
"Will be he be okay?"  
"We're doing everything we can. I'll notify you when we have more news."

Charlotte watched the doctor walk away and listened to Elijah and Stefan speak to one another. She could not speak. She didn't know what to say.

It was a minute later that she heard Caroline shouting her name and running towards her; enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Is Klaus okay?" Caroline asked the girl but received no response. "Are you okay?" Again, no response.

Caroline slowly let go of Charlotte and turned towards the other members of the group; giving Damon a look of concern regarding Charlotte before greeting her boyfriend and sitting down next to him to nervously await further news of Klaus's condition.

"How is he?" Elena asked Elijah and Stefan; knowing Charlotte was not an option.  
"We don't know. He's in surgery." Stefan replied; already feeling weary.  
"Oh god. I hope he's okay."

Damon stared at his sister as she continued to stand with her back against the wall. He knew he should be asking about Klaus. Indeed, he was extremely worried about his friend. However, there were already enough people worrying about Klaus. Someone had to worry about Charlotte.

Stepping in front of his sister, Damon did not speak to her. He did not ask her how she was feeling; he knew he would not get an answer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close; feeling her hug him back. He stood there like that until Klaus's parents arrived twenty minutes later followed by Kol and Finn, whose faces resembled those of every other person there.

"Where is my son?! Elijah! How is Nikalus?" Esther asked, charging at her oldest son; panic stricken.  
"He's in surgery, mother. I don't know anything more."  
"The boy will be fine." Mikael spat out; earning him a look of disgust from his three sons.

Until that moment, Charlotte had remained silent. She hadn't had anything to say for her to be worth speaking but hearing Mikael talk so casually about the man she loved, Charlotte saw red.

"Niklaus…" Charlotte stated clearly and angrily; staring directly at Mikael.  
"What?" Mikael said, confused at Charlotte's outburst.  
"His name is Niklaus. It's the name you gave him so the very least you could do is use it. He is not a boy. He is Klaus. He is your son. He is my boyfriend and he might die! I don't expect you to care. I mean, you never have cared about him, but you could at least acknowledge the fact that he has a name!"

By now, Charlotte was only inches away from Mikael and was screaming in his face; every bit of rage, panic, and terror she felt overflowing from her. It was as if a dam had broken inside of her and she couldn't stop her words from coming out.

Everyone stood around her in stunned silence, as she continued to belittle the man in front of her without caring for any consequences that may arise from it.

"You're a coward, Mikael! Klaus is a good man, no thanks to you and if he dies, it's an injustice! He is sweet and caring and kind and funny. He is everything you are not and it's a bloody wonder any of your children turned out as well as they did with a man like you as their father!"

Grabbing his sister's arms, Damon tried to pull her back. "Charlotte…"

Ignoring Damon, Charlotte continued to scold Mikael.

"I swear to God, if Klaus survives, you had better no speak one word to him ever again. You don't deserve to be in his life. You don't deserve being able to call him your son; especially when you're nothing but ashamed of him. You are a despicable, vile man, Mikael!"  
"Charlotte! Stop, that's enough." Damon said, dragging his sister away from Mikael.

During her shouting, Charlotte had not realised that she had begun to cry but now, as Damon held her once again, she couldn't prevent her tears from falling or stop the cries that escaped her lips.

Everyone stared, dumbfounded. They had never seen anyone speak to Mikael in such a way before. Even Elijah had never dared do so.

Stepping towards Damon and Charlotte, Caroline placed one hand on Damon's shoulder and offered to take over but was rejected as Damon smiled sadly at her.

"Don't worry. I've got it, Caroline. She's fine." Damon responded; hugging his sister even more tightly and whispering words of comfort as her pain consumed her.

Walking down the hall towards them, the large group of people saw the doctor approach and they all held their breath expectantly. His face told them nothing but they hoped for the best.

"I have some news."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello lovelies :) Just to put you all out of your miseries! Enjoy and please review xx**

* * *

Charlotte sat and waited for Klaus to wake up. Three days had passed since the accident and Charlotte had hardly spent a minute away from Klaus's bedside; going home only when visiting hours had ended and returning each morning once they begun.

She had cried with relief when the doctor had informed them that Klaus had survived his surgery, but would have to remain in hospital for a few days to make sure he was healing properly. She had not missed how Mikael departed from the hospital quickly, followed by Esther and Finn.

The second Klaus had opened his eyes, hours after they had been informed that he would live, was a moment of pure happiness for Charlotte. Klaus was covered in scrapes and bruises and his internal injuries would take a few weeks to heal, but he was alive and that's all Charlotte and the rest of the group cared about.

It was late morning when Charlotte heard Klaus stir from his sleep and call her name.

Klaus opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing his girlfriend's face. Sitting up, he winced with pain but smiled once again as soon as he was comfortable.

"Have you been there all morning?" Klaus asked Charlotte.

He appreciated how worried she was but he did not like her having to wait around for him. He felt helpless and out of control.

"I've only been here an hour."  
"Love, I've told, you don't need to be here all the time. I'm fine and you have a life to be getting on with."  
"I'm right where I want to be, Klaus. Besides, the nurse came in while you were asleep. You're being discharged."  
"Good. If I have to eat anymore hospital food, I'm going to kill myself." Klaus said, jokingly; a smirk on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte resisted the urge to smile at Klaus's joke but failed.

"If you ever scare me again like this, I'll kill you myself." Charlotte responded; giving Klaus a small smirk back.  
"I promise, I'll be on my best behaviour."  
"You'd better be. I'd really hate it if you die. You know, what with me being in love with you and all."  
"What did you just say?" Klaus questioned the girl next to him; his smile so wide he felt his cheeks ache.  
"You heard me."  
"Yes, I did, love. I think you should say it again though."

Seeing the cheeky grin on Klaus's beautiful face, Charlotte felt a surge of happiness make its way through her body and she found herself with a smile plastered on her face that matched that of Klaus's.

Leaning over to kiss him, Charlotte pressed her lips against Klaus's and sighed with contentment.

"I love you, Klaus."  
"I love you too."

Two hours later, Klaus had been discharged and the couple found themselves being greeted by a smiling Caroline and Stefan as they walked across the hospital foyer. Klaus had his hand grasped tightly and protectively around Charlotte's and was ecstatically happy to see his best friend.

"Hello, mate."  
"How do you feel?" Stefan asked.  
"Like I've been hit by a car." Klaus laughed; earning him a look of disapproval from Caroline and Charlotte.

Driving the four of them away from the hospital and to the Boarding House, Stefan arrived at his within just a few minutes. It had been decided early on that Klaus would be staying at the Boarding House until he had fully recovered. Klaus had tried to argue against it but was stopped short by a demanding and adamant Charlotte, who made it clear that she would be staying with him regardless of whether he chose to live in the Boarding House or his apartment. Stefan had followed Charlotte's lead and Klaus knew he would not win the battle, so he gave in and gratefully accepted the offer.

Walking into the Salvatore home, Klaus was greeted with the smiling faces of Damon, Elena, and Giuseppe, who all inquired about how he was feeling and spoke of how glad they were for him to be back among them.

"Klaus, my dear boy, you worried us."  
"Sorry about, Giuseppe."  
"I'm glad you're out of hospital. Not only for your health but to have my daughter back. She's barely left your side."  
"I did tell her not to stay but she wouldn't listen to me."  
"Charlotte never has been one for listening." Giuseppe chuckled; smiling at the disgruntled look his daughter gave him.  
"Take any room in the house, Klaus and treat this like your home."  
"Thank you, Giuseppe, that's very kind of you."

Klaus was grateful for Giuseppe and his kindness. The man had practically raised him and still, he did continued to extend his kindness and hospitality towards Klaus.

"Klaus doesn't need a room. He'll be staying in mine." Charlotte stated clearly; silently daring anyone to comment.

Giuseppe raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. Although he did not approve of the age difference, he couldn't think of a finer man than Klaus for his only daughter to be with. He had raised Klaus since he was a small boy and knew that as a man, he had good values and morals. He would not do anything to hurt Charlotte.

"Very well. Just remember that your mother will be here soon and she doesn't know about your relationship with Klaus yet."

Charlotte had forgotten all about her mother's visit and the fact that she was unaware of Charlotte's relationship status. Her mother, Charlotte knew, had no reason to dislike Klaus. In fact, just like her father, her mother treated Klaus like he was her own son. However, Charlotte was more than knowledgeable about her mother's wishes for her and being in love with an older man at such a young age was not what Mary Salvatore had planned for her only daughter.

"I forgot she was coming to stay for the wedding. When will she get here?" Charlotte asked.  
"I'm picking her up in an hour." Damon replied.

Damon loved his mother dearly. He had always favoured her over his father. Even as a young child, Damon had struggled to bond with his father. Having his mother back in Mystic Falls for his wedding to Elena made Damon deliriously happy, and he could not wait to see her.

"Don't tell her about me and Klaus. I want to tell her myself when she gets here."

Charlotte begged her oldest brother. She was nervous. Damon and herself, Charlotte knew, took after their mother in both the looks and personality department. Charlotte hoped her mother would not react to the news as badly as Damon had done.

"Mom!" Charlotte shouted with a huge grin on her face.  
"Charlotte!"

Charlotte hugged her mother tightly. She had missed her more than she realised and was immensely glad to see her again. Klaus stood in the corner; out of the way of the reuniting family.

"I've missed you so much, Charlotte, and you, Damon." Mary added; smiling lovingly at her oldest son. "I can't believe you're getting married. I feel so old." Mary laughed.

Noticing Klaus standing to one side, Mary gasped when she set her eyes on him. Klaus had not changed much in the three years she had been away from Mystic Falls but what really caught her attention was the numerous cuts and bruises covering his arms and face.

"Niklaus, what happened?!" Mary asked, worried; storming over to the man and pulling him into her grasp.

Klaus couldn't stop the hiss of pain from escaping his lungs.

"Mom, be careful. He was in an accident."  
"What on earth happened?" Mary asked; releasing Klaus and stroking his cheek softly. Her motherly instinct had kicked in.  
"Car accident. I'm fine. It's just going to take a couple of weeks to heal."  
"My poor boy! Why didn't anyone tell me? I'd have come back sooner."  
"There was no need, Mary."  
"He's right, mother. Besides, Charlotte took very good care of him." Damon added teasingly with a smirk on his face.

Knowing that Charlotte was keeping a secret from their mother brought out Damon's childish side and earned him a piercing stare from Charlotte, who looked at him murderously. She could tell that she was in for a long night of teasing from Damon.

"Is that so? Well, I brought my daughter up correctly. You're like a brother to her, Klaus." Mary said with a small smile on her face. "Come, let's have a catch up. Where's Stefan?"

Damon answered his mother as he and Charlotte followed her and Klaus over to the couches.

"He's just gone to pick Caroline and Elena up." Damon replied.

He was unable to say another word as Charlotte elbowed him forcefully in the stomach; knocking the wind out of him and causing him to curse quietly in pain.

"Stop it, Damon. It's not funny." Charlotte hissed at her brother.  
"It is too funny. I'm sure Klaus finds it funny too. What with him being like a brother to you." Damon smirked before taking a seat across from his mother, whilst Charlotte took a seat next to her.

Mary rolled her eyes at the obvious fighting that was taking place between her son and daughter and turned her attention to Klaus. She had talked excessively with Damon on the journey to Mystic Falls and until Stefan arrived, she intended on catching up with the boy who was practically a son to her.

"So, Klaus, the accident aside, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you, Mary. How are things in San Francisco?"  
"They're going very well, but I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about you. Both of my boys have a special woman in their lives, do you?"

Damon smirked at Charlotte as Klaus tried to be quick in his thinking and come up with an answer. Charlotte had asked him not to say anything about their relationship but he did not want to lie to the woman who had been more of a mother to him than his own mother had.

"Well?" Mary questioned; waiting expectantly for an answer.

**Just to let you all in on a little secret, I had intended on killing Klaus off which is why I took a few days to update. I was having an internal dilemma haha xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Finally, I have an update for you lovely people. Sorry it took so long. I had absolutely no inspiration. It's taken me days to complete this chapter and I'm still not entirely happy with it. i'll try not to leave it so long next time. Enjoy and please review :D xxx**

* * *

"Well, Klaus, is there?"

Mary sat and smiled as she waited for Klaus to answer her question. She loved Klaus just as much as she loved her own children and she wanted the best for him; she wanted him to be happy. Mary suspected that Klaus already had a young woman; she had known the man long enough to know when he was being made happy because of a woman. The way he smiled and the way his eyes lit up when he looked at Charlotte gave Mary her suspicions. She just wanted either one of them to confirm it.

Klaus did not know what to say or do. He couldn't stop the grin from forming as he thought about Charlotte and how much he loved her, but he had promised her he would not tell her mother about their relationship.

"Mary…"  
"Klaus, my dear boy, I love you like you were own son. So please, tell me, how long have you been in love with my daughter?"

Klaus stared at Mary; silent and astonished. The woman had been in the house only a few minutes and already she knew about his love for Charlotte. Next to Mary, Charlotte choked on air at her mother's words. She had been careful not to make any sort of move or say anything which would give her mother cause to think she was dating Klaus.

"Damon, you told her?!" Charlotte shouted; throwing a cushion at her older brother and giving him a look of pure anger.  
"I didn't. I swear!" Damon replied, unable to avoid the impact of the cushion Charlotte threw his way.  
"Charlotte! Your brother did not say a word to me."  
"Then how…"  
"I'm your mother. You two have barely been able to keep your eyes off one another since I got here. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"  
"Mom, I…"  
"Charlotte…" Mary smiled at her daughter. "I don't mind. I just want to know why you thought you couldn't tell me."

Charlotte stared at her mother, gob smacked. Words were lost of her and she struggled to form a sentence as her mother continued to look at her. Having remained silent whilst Charlotte spoke with her mother, Klaus finally cleared his throat to speak.

"She was worried you wouldn't approve."  
"What? That's beyond absurd."  
"To be honest, I don't think Damon, Stefan, or Giuseppe would know if it had been left up to Charlotte to tell them." Klaus added, truthfully.

Charlotte did not miss the note of sadness and doubt in Klaus's voice.

"She's just cautious. My boys are very protective of her."  
"Yeah, as Klaus found out when Stefan punched him." Damon chimed; finding the memory amusing.

Mary eyes widened with shock and disapproval. She had brought her sons up to be gentleman and she did not approve of her youngest son inflicting violence upon anyone, especially not his best friend.

"Damon Salvatore, do not laugh about such horrible things. You should know better than that." Mary scolded; causing Damon to fall silent immediately.

He may have been a grown man, but Damon knew not to cross his mother. She was one of three important women in his life and he dared not defy her.

"He's just pissed because he didn't get to punch Klaus first." Charlotte added; a smirk on her face as she watched Damon pout.  
"Charlotte Maria Salvatore! Watch your language!"  
"Sorry, mom." Charlotte muttered; seething when she saw Damon smirk back at her.

Klaus laughed to himself. He could still recall a thousand memories from his childhood of watching all three Salvatore children being firmly told off by their mother, when she caught them doing things she did not approve of. Even now, he could still remember a number of times when he found himself on the receiving end of Mary Salvatore's scolding.

Damon and Charlotte were spared from anymore of their mother's disapproving looks by the arrival of Stefan, who brought with him Caroline and Elena. Mary's eyes lit up upon seeing her youngest son and the two women. Stefan looked so much like his father that it made Mary gasp a little. She was beginning to realise how much she'd missed out on in her three years away from Mystic Falls.

"Hello, mom!" Stefan boomed; hugging his mother tightly  
"Stefan! Oh, I've missed you so much."  
"I've missed you too."

Caroline and Elena stood to one side; careful not to interrupt the family reunion taking place before them. Turning away from her youngest son, Mary addressed Elena and Caroline; hugging them affectionately in turn. Although she had always loved Elena, Mary had always sensed that the girl was more suited to Damon than she was to Stefan, and she was glad when she heard that Stefan and Caroline were finally a couple. It had been no surprise to the woman; Caroline's affections for youngest son had never escaped Mary's attention.

"You girls look wonderful." Mary chimed as everyone took a seat.

Talk quickly turned to the upcoming wedding and eventually, to the idea of grandchildren.

Damon squirmed in his seat under the eye of his mother. It had taken him years to pluck up the courage to propose to Elena. Children, in Damon's mind, were a far off idea. However, his mother was not one for taking no for an answer. She was a determined woman and if she wanted grandchildren, she'd be damn sure she got them.

"So, can I expect some little ones running around soon?" Mary asked.

Seeing how pale Damon had become, Elena spoke in his place. Smiling at her future mother-in-law, Elena cleared her throat.

"One day, definitely, but not yet. It would be nice to just be married for a little while."  
"I understand that. I was your age when Damon was born." Mary stated.

As much as she loved her children, she couldn't help but regret having married and become a mother so young. Turning her attention to Stefan, who was placing a tender kiss on Caroline's cheek, Mary gave a quizzical look that Stefan understood immediately.

""No way. Don't look at me. I'm too young to be a dad."

Caroline blushed when she realised what Stefan was referring to. She liked the idea of having children with Stefan one day; she could imagine beautiful babies with his hair and her eyes, but they had been together a little over a year and a half. It was far too soon for them to be thinking about such things.

"I'm not getting any younger…"  
"Why don't you ask Charlotte then and leave me and Damon alone?!" Stefan chuckled.  
"Don't be silly. She's far too young."  
"But Klaus is the same age as me."  
"Yes. However, Charlotte is a lot younger. She hasn't even finished school yet. I would be severely disappointed if she were to get pregnant so young."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. She hated it when people talked as if she wasn't sat right there next to them, listening to their conversation.

"Hey, I am here you know."  
"Sorry, Charlotte. Your have terrible, selfish brothers." Mary said with a smile on her face.  
"Thank you. Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Charlotte stated; desperately wanting a change in subject.

* * *

It was hours later, after Damon and Elena had left for their own home and everyone had made their separate ways to bed, that Klaus found himself cornered in the kitchen by Charlotte's mother.

"Klaus, may I ask you something?"

Gulping down the water he had been drinking in order to take his painkillers, Klaus nodded.

"I love you like I love my own boys. I practically raised you."  
"Yes, you did and I'm extremely grateful for it."  
"I'm glad. However, what I really want to know is, why Charlotte?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Why fall in love with my daughter? There are plenty of women in this town. Why go after Charlotte?"

Breathing deeply for a second, Klaus considered his response carefully.

"I didn't go after her. She went after me, and I love her for many reasons. She's kind; she's beautiful; funny; intelligent. She challenges me. She doesn't take any of my bullshit. When I'm not with her, I feel empty. I would rather risk losing everyone I care about in order to spend my life with her, than give her up. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Klaus stood, silently, waiting for Mary to reply. He had never been so open about his feelings for Charlotte, not even with the girl herself, and he wondered how Mary would react. Giuseppe had taken it well but Mary was the real challenge.

"She's a lot younger than you."  
"It's only six years."  
"You want to marry when you're older? Have children?"

Klaus paused. He had never in his life wanted those things.

"With Charlotte, yes. But only her."  
"Charlotte is my daughter, Klaus, and I know her better than anyone else. She will not settle down easily. I suggest, if you want to be a father in the future, that you make that step with someone other than my only daughter. I do not disapprove of your relationship with her; I only worry that you will not get what you want from it. Goodnight, Klaus."

Bidding Mary goodnight, Klaus waited until he heard the door to her room open and shut before making his way to bed.

"Where have you been?" Charlotte murmured; her eyes heavy with sleep.

Climbing into bed with her, Klaus placed his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"I was talking to your mother."  
"What about?"  
"Nothing of interest, love. Go to sleep." He said, placing a kiss on her temple and waiting for sleep to take him.

He wondered if Mary was right. Charlotte had finally admitted her love for him but there were many more steps for them to take together. Would Charlotte want to take those steps with him?


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, so originally I was going to finish this story just after the wedding but I had sudden inspiration and now it's going to be a bit longer :) Let me know what you think xx**

* * *

It was four days later, whilst in the middle of showering, that Charlotte found herself being joined in the shower by a naked Klaus. She gasped when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hello, love."

Charlotte smiled at the sound of Klaus's voice but her smile quickly turned to a frown as she felt Klaus's erection pressing into her back.

"Klaus…" Charlotte said; her tone making her warning clear.

Klaus had been trying for days to get Charlotte to give in to him and had failed every time. Charlotte knew that Klaus was still recovering from his accident and needed more time to heal. She did not want to hurt him during sex and so, she denied him her body.

Paying no attention to Charlotte's warning, Klaus pressed his body closer to hers and began to place deep kisses on the soft skin of her neck; sucking a little on the skin with each kiss he gifted her. It was driving him completely insane not being able to bury himself inside the woman he loved so much. He knew she was only trying to care for him but didn't want her to look after him; he wanted her to surrender to him.

"Klaus, I mean it. Stop."  
"No."  
"Klaus!" Charlotte hissed; pushing his hands away from her. "You need to heal."

Now that she was standing in front of him, Charlotte could see the pink scar across his chiselled abdomen that still looked fresh. Even with the addition of the scar, Klaus was still a magnificent looking man and he stood before her proudly, with a smirk on his face, as he watched her body involuntary react to the sight of him.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Let me show you." Klaus said, moving forward.

Pushing him back, Charlotte left the shower and grabbed one of the fluffy white towels from the side; wrapping it around her body so it was hidden from Klaus's view. She didn't need to give him any more reason to be aroused.

"You're killing me, love!"

Klaus pouted as he watched Charlotte raise an eyebrow at him before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind her. Sighing, Klaus came to the conclusion that an extra cold shower was in order before he faced the world.

* * *

"Good morning, darling." Mary stated; kissing her daughter on the cheek as she sat down at the breakfast table.  
"Morning, mom. Where's dad?"  
"Hiding out in his study. He took one look at me and ran away." Mary laughed.

Charlotte frowned. It was no secret that her parents had a volatile relationship and it was probably best if they kept their interactions with one another to a minimum. However, she couldn't help but be appalled at her father's behaviour. Over three years had passed since the divorce and with Damon's wedding only days away, Charlotte believed her parents had a duty to be civil for the time being.

"Anyway, enough about your father. Where's Klaus?"  
"He was in the shower when I left him."

Charlotte smirked. Klaus had taken an awfully long time in the shower. She empathised with him, though. She needed his body as much as he needed hers but she was aware that Klaus's recovery was more important than their sex life for the moment.

"He should be down soon. He's back at work today. Poor Elijah has been running the place without him."  
"Don't feel too sorry for him. Elijah's in his element." Klaus chuckled as he joined the two women at the breakfast table and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
"Good morning, Klaus. Did you sleep well?" Mary asked.  
"Yes. At least, I did when I wasn't being kept awake by your daughter kicking me in her sleep."

Charlotte gasped and glared at Klaus.

"I did no such thing!"  
"You really did, love."  
"Well… if it's that much of a problem there are plenty of other rooms for you to sleep in. Go find one."

Swallowing a mouthful of coffee, Klaus stared at Charlotte.

"I'll get over it."

Klaus knew Charlotte would force him to sleep in another room if he pushed her too far. He was well enough to return to his apartment but had decided to stay at The Salvatore Boarding House until after Damon's wedding. He enjoyed being closer to Charlotte; waking up to her every morning.

"I thought so." Charlotte smirked, then noticed the time. "I've got to go. I'll be late for school otherwise."  
"How are you getting to school?"  
"Emma's picking me up, mom."

Pecking her mother on the cheek, Charlotte bid goodbye to her before kissing Klaus squarely on the mouth and smiling at him.

"See you later!" Charlotte shouted as she ran from the room and out of the house to find Emma waiting outside for her.

Jumping in the car, Charlotte buckled up as Emma sped off in the direction of their school.

"How's Klaus?"  
"He's fine. How's Kol?"  
"He's a dick."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. From the look on her best friend's face it was clear to Charlotte that Emma was severely pissed at the youngest Mikaelson boy, and she couldn't say she was surprised. Charlotte had known all along that it would only be a matter of time before Kol did something to upset Emma.

"What has he done?"  
"The jackass made out with some skank he met at a college party."  
"I'm sorry, Emma. I did tell you what he was like."  
"I know. I don't want to talk about. I want to drink. Please tell me you're free on Friday."

Staring into the pleading eyes of her best friend, Charlotte laughed.

"Well, the wedding isn't until Sunday and I don't have any plans with Klaus or my mom, so I'm all yours. What we're you thinking?"  
"Just be at mine by nine."

It was a few minutes later that the two girls arrived outside their school. The weather was still chilly but the sun shone brightly and Charlotte felt her spirits lift. She felt happier than she had done since Klaus's accident and she was glad life seemed to be returning to normal.

* * *

The end of the school day came quickly and Charlotte was walking along, chatting enthusiastically with Emma, when she heard her name being shouted out. They had not yet reached Emma's car and Charlotte turned to see who was calling for her.

From where she stood she could see the outline of a tall guy; ruffled dark blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight; pale skin, big brown eyes staring at her with glee; pink lips transformed into a smile. The guy was leaning against the hood of a black Chevrolet; a car so familiar to Charlotte she would never be able to forget it.

In an instant, she knew who was calling out to her and a wide grin split onto her face as she ran towards him and flung herself into his open arms.

"Dean!" Charlotte screamed; ecstatic to see him.  
"Hey, kiddo. It's so good to see you!"  
"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked, astonished by his sudden presence.  
"I missed having you around and your mom mentioned to my mom that she was coming to visit, so I thought I'd drag my ass over here and see you." Dean grinned.  
"I'm glad you did. I can't believe you're here!"  
"Get in. I'll take you home. You'll have to give me directions though." Dean said, already making his way around to the driver's side.

Dean had just opened the driver's side door when Charlotte spoke and declined his offer. She suspected neither her brothers nor Klaus would be pleased by Dean's appearance; especially once they found out the nature of her friendship with him, which they were bound to do with her mother being in Mystic Falls as well.

"Thanks, but I can't. I'm riding with Emma." Charlotte stated as her friend appeared beside her  
"Ah, the famous Emma." Dean directed towards the blonde haired girl before turning his attention back to Charlotte. "Okay, but I better see you soon, GG."  
"You can bet on it."

Charlotte flashed Dean a smile and watched him drive away. Walking back to Emma's car, Charlotte heard her friend clear her throat and prepared herself for the questions that were to follow.

"Who was that guy? He is seriously hot!"  
"His name is Dean Cross and he is too old for you." Charlotte giggled.

She knew exactly what Emma was thinking.

"How old is he?"  
"He's twenty-five."  
"That's only a year older than Klaus and you're dating him! How do you know him anyway?"  
"I dated his younger brother when I lived in San Francisco. I became really good friends with him."  
"Well, he's hot."  
"Believe me, Emma…" Charlotte said as they set off for home. "Dean is not the dating type."  
"Neither was Kol."  
"My point exactly."

Emma ignored Charlotte's advice and continued to think about Dean.

"Hey, why did he call you GG?"  
"Oh… It was a nickname he gave me when we first met."  
"What does it stand for?"

Charlotte blushed. No-one in Mystic Falls knew about her life in san Francisco. She had kept in contact with Emma and told her many things during her three years away from Mystic Falls, but Dean was not one of them.

"It means gorgeous girl."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! :D I managed to find a bit of time to update this story for all you lovely people. I actually think I might be able to update more than I already thought I would be able to :) I hope you all enjoy it! xx**

* * *

"So…" Dean began as he and Charlotte walked down the street and towards The Grill. "How are you finding being at home?"

Charlotte had agreed to meet Damon after she finished school, even though it meant lying to her mother and bailing on plans with Klaus. She hated sneaking around, but she had missed her friend and she knew her mother would not approve of her spending time with Dean.

"It's great. I miss San Francisco and you, but I love being home. It's great being with Emma, and my brothers… and Klaus."  
"Klaus? As in, 'Klaus, your brothers' best friend', Klaus?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows?  
"Yes."  
"Oh. I take it from the massive grin on your face that he's a little bit more than just a surrogate brother?"  
"You would be correct in your thinking."

Dean smiled at Charlotte and hugged her tightly.

"Get you. Little Miss Charlotte has herself a boyfriend. I hope he's treating you right."  
"Relax, Dean. My brothers' already gave him a lecture."  
"How did they take it? You know, you dating an older guy."  
"Well… Damon went mental and Stefan punched him. They're fine with it now, though."  
"How long have you been together?"  
"Five months."  
"Wow, that's the longest I've ever known you to be with a guy since… you know."  
"Klaus isn't like any other guy. I love him."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. In his few years of friendship with the young girl, he had only ever know of one occasion in which Charlotte had been in love and it had almost ruined her.

"What?" Charlotte questioned.  
"Nothing." Dean replied, shaking his head.  
"Oh, don't give me that look."  
"What look?"  
"The 'Oh my god, what's gotten into her' look'."  
"I'm not giving you any look." Dean smirked.  
"Yes, you are." Charlotte replied; playfully smacking Dean on the shoulder as they entered The Grill and took their seats at an empty table.

It was an hour later, as the two friends finished their meals, that Dean finally plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue from the moment Charlotte declared she was in love with Klaus.

Hearing Dean clear his throat, Charlotte eyed the man carefully; already having a good idea of what he was about to say.

"Does Klaus know about Robert?"  
"No. No-one here does."  
"Are you going to tell him."  
"Of course not. There's no point in telling him."  
"You should tell him."  
"I said no, Dean. Now stop talking about it." Charlotte sighed.

Robert was not someone she thought about very often but she was sure that if she told Damon, Stefan, or Klaus about him, it would only end in violence and that was the last thing she wanted. It was a part of her history that she never wanted to drag into the light, and although she understood why Dean was so worried about her, she wished he would stay out of matters that did not concern him.

Softening her voice, Charlotte smiled at her friend.

"Let's just play some pool, okay?"

Dean stared at Charlotte, knowing it would be pointless to argue with the girl any further, and agreed to a game of pool. Yet, even as he racked up the balls and bantered with Charlotte about how she was never going to beat him, he couldn't shake the feeling of needing to protect her. He had spent two years of his life looking out for the girl and making sure that no guy ever hurt her. To Dean, it didn't matter that Klaus had known Charlotte her entire life or that Charlotte insisted he was a good guy, Dean needed to see for himself that Klaus could be trusted with Charlotte.

* * *

Mary watched from the corner at her only daughter laughing loudly and smirking triumphantly as she won her round of pool against Dean. When she had first met Dean, three years before, she had believed him to be a polite and trustworthy individual. However, her opinion of him had quickly changed when he had placed her daughter in serious danger. Almost getting Charlotte killed as a result of his own actions had caused Mary to hate the young man with a passion, and it had frustrated her to no end that Charlotte had continued her friendship with the man for a long time after the event had occurred.

With the move back to Mystic Falls, Mary had hoped Charlotte would forget all about Dean and their friendship, but it was evident from Dean's arrival in the town and Charlotte's subsequent lies about where she was, that her daughter still valued the relationship she shared with the man. No matter what Mary said or did, she had been unable to get Charlotte to come to her senses and see Dean for what he really was. Charlotte had merely insisted that he was her friend and he would always protect her.

Mary wondered, for a moment, if Charlotte had ever told Klaus about the close friendship she had shared with Dean during her time in San Francisco. However, knowing her daughter, Mary doubted Charlotte had done so and she could only imagine how this would impact upon Klaus and Charlotte's relationship. Mary did not doubt for a single second that Charlotte's love for Klaus was true; the way Charlotte's eyes followed Klaus's every moment when they were together and the way her whole face lit up when he kissed her, more than enough proof for Mary that the couple really did love each other. Now, though, with Dean's arrival, Mary wasn't sure how long that would last.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Damon asked his sister as she walked into the Boarding House.

With the wedding only three days away, Damon and Elena were making sure everyone was up to date on the schedule for the day, and Damon was a little annoyed that his sister had been gone most of the evening.

Flinging herself down on the sofa next to a smiling Klaus, Charlotte kissed him affectionately on the lips and sighed happily as she leant into him.

"Relax, Damon. I'm here aren't I?"

Damon scowled at Charlotte but quickly forgot about her lateness as he and Elena went over the final arrangements for the upcoming wedding. Tuning in and out of the conversation, Charlotte stiffened slightly when she felt Klaus's fingers begin to trail ever so softly up and down the bare skin of her arm; causing a rush of tingles to shoot straight through her.

She did nothing as Klaus moved his fingers from her arm and up to the back of her neck, repeating his earlier actions. With each stroke of his fingertips, Charlotte felt another rush of pleasure run through her body; Klaus knew just how to excite her slowly and without being noticed by those around them. She cursed him quietly under her breath and glared at him briefly when she saw him smirk in response. Klaus had heard her telling him she hated him and for him to stop, but Klaus was having so much fun he couldn't bring himself to do so.

When discussions concerning the wedding had ended, the group dispersed; with Damon and Elena leaving to make their way back to their own home whilst Stefan, Caroline, Klaus, Charlotte and Mary choosing to remain at The Boarding House. Shortly after the departure of the soon to be wedded couple, Mary bid goodnight to her children and their respective partners; knowing that, that night was not the right one in which to confront her daughter.

Once Mary had taken her leave, Klaus decided to up his game and he casually allowed his arm to fall to his side and rested his hand on the top of Charlotte's jean-clad thigh. Raking his finger nails up and down her thigh, Klaus watched, amused, as Charlotte struggled to control her breathing. It was so easy for him to arouse her that he knew he needn't do anything more to get her to surrender but, still, he continued.

From the corner of her eye, Charlotte could see Klaus's smirk grow even wider as it became more and more evident that he was getting to her. It would only be a matter of time before she surrendered to his advances and he could whisk her away and finally spend the night making her his again. Leaning in close so her lips were almost touching his ear, Charlotte whispered into Klaus's ear; completely ignoring the presence of her brother and his girlfriend.

"I swear to God, you had better stop what you're doing."  
"Or what?" Klaus responded.

Charlotte did not miss the challenge in his voice and as she pulled back to look at him, she was greeted with the sight of eyes so black with lust it knocked her breathless. Try as she might, she could not ignore the desire that was now pooling between her legs and she stared at him, open mouthed, as he addressed her.

"That's what I thought." said Klaus, as he watched Charlotte bite her lower lip.

Crashing his mouth into Charlotte's, Klaus kissed her with the passion of a dying man; as if he couldn't get enough and he would surely die if he were made to stop. It did not even occur to him that his actions were extremely inappropriate given their present company.

"Ummm… Klaus?" Caroline uttered; clearing her throat loudly when her words received no response.

Caroline and Stefan looked on in stunned silence at Klaus practically devouring Charlotte. There was no way anyone could deny it; Klaus wanted Charlotte and he was not willingly to wait.

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted.

Breaking apart from one another, Klaus and Charlotte laughed at the traumatised expressions on both Stefan and Caroline's faces. They had been so caught up in each other that they had completely forgotten that they were not alone.

"Sorry, mate." Klaus directed towards Stefan, who was looking incredibly pale.

When no response came, Klaus decided there was no harm in sweeping Charlotte and so, he did just that; grabbing her arms and dragging her along with him as he made a beeline for the doorway to the stairs.

The sight of Klaus with his hands all over Charlotte, who was giggling as she allowed the older man to take her from the room, snapped Stefan from his bubble of shock. Standing, Stefan shouted loudly; causing the eager young couple to stop in their tracks and turn to face him.

"That's my sister!"  
"Yes, she is." Klaus replied. "But she's also my girlfriend and unless you want to be witness to the many naughty things I intend on doing with my girlfriend, then I suggest you allow us to leave, Stefan."

Stefan and Klaus stood, staring each other down, until finally, Stefan sighed and let out a small groan. Charlotte may have been his sister but Stefan was not naïve; he knew exactly what Klaus did with her when they were behind closed doors.

"Just… keep it down. I don't need to hear you defiling my sister… again."  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything , mate."

Klaus shouted back as he quickly escorted Charlotte from the parlour room; leaving behind an amused Caroline and a distressed Stefan.

* * *

The second the bedroom door clicked shut, Klaus had Charlotte pinned against it and was attacking her neck with vigour. He would not allow her to reject him tonight. He wanted her. No, he needed her and he would not be taking no for an answer.

Heading straight for the buttons on her jeans, Klaus quickly unbuttoned the pants and roughly pulled them down her legs until they gathered at her ankles and Charlotte stepped out them. The desperate need to be buried deep inside the woman he loved was so overwhelming, that Klaus wasted no time in tearing Charlotte's thin, lace panties from her body and smirking grandly at the gasp he drew from her mouth as a result.

Feeling cool air rush to her heated center, Charlotte let out a small moan and pulled at Klaus's shirt; frantically needing to feel his skin and hardened muscles beneath her hands. Helping her along, Klaus pulled his t shirt from his body, flinging it across the room, as he kept her pinned against the door with the sheer strength of his hips.

Klaus was working on undoing his own jeans, when he felt Charlotte begin to gently bite at his neck; her teeth scraping along his skin. Growling at the pleasure his girl was making him feel, Klaus struggled to keep himself together but managed to do so long enough to swiftly remove his jeans and boxers, before pulling Charlotte backwards with him towards the bed.

The sudden pressure of Charlotte's semi-naked body on his, sent Klaus into a frenzy. Almost tearing the black, halter-top Charlotte wore off her body, Klaus smiled with lust when he set his eyes on her naked torso. Looking up at the woman who was now straddling him, he tangled his fingers into her curly locks and pulled her down roughly until her lips met his; both fighting admirably for dominance, with Charlotte losing the second she felt Klaus thrust up into her in one go.

Klaus had intended on taking things much, much slower. He had wanted to tease her, remind her of what she had been missing. However, the moment his girl had fallen on top of him, Klaus had been able to feel exactly how badly she wanted him and all thoughts of taking things slow had flown out of the window.

The glorious sensation of being filled so wholly by Klaus almost sent Charlotte diving off the edge. Her love for him mixed with her lust and he felt as if she was soaring as she met him thrust for thrust. Beneath her, Klaus smirked at the obvious enjoyment Charlotte was experiencing, her chest heaving with her lust-filled pants and loud moans of his name, and he couldn't help but think that she had finally managed to get her wish.

Her orgasm hit her without any warning at all and it washed over her with ferocity of waves crashing into rocks during a storm. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs, the oxygen leaving her body so quickly it made her feel dizzy, giving no concern to her mother, father or brother; only to the masterpiece of a man lying beneath her.

From his position, Klaus was granted with the sight of Charlotte in all her glory and he revelled in the fact that he had been responsible for her pleasure. Pushing himself up into her at a furious pace, Klaus came seconds later, deep inside her and in the same manner as Charlotte, he shouted out her name; his voice booming around the room; his eyes squeezed shut with bliss.

The very instant he wave of pleasure was over, he pulled a still breathless Charlotte down, his lips catching hers, and rolled her over so he was now lying on top of her. His hands brushed her hair away from her face; her entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, just like his, from their activities.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte kissed him deeply before answering.

"I love you, Klaus."  
"I love you too."

One more kiss and they were done. Charlotte woke the next morning to find herself wrapped up in a naked Klaus, their limbs a tangled mess. She was already late for school but she had no intention of unravelling herself from the man in her bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my angels :) A big thank you to LucyRider17 and alwaysnnever for reviewing on the last chapter. You're both loved so much! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's only five more left after this :( I have no idea when I'll be updating next (for any of my stories) but hopefully it won't be too long of a wait for you all. Enjoy! xx**

"Charlotte, can I speak to you?" Mary asked, pouncing on her daughter the moment the young girl entered the house.

Charlotte had only just gotten home from school and she had plans with Emma that night. She wanted to nap before getting ready and her mother's sudden insistence of speaking with her was interrupting her plans.

With a sigh, Charlotte placed her bag on the floor and followed her mother through the house and into the parlour room; sitting when her mother instructed her to do so, Charlotte could tell from the expression on the older woman's face that a serious talk was coming her way.

Sitting across from her daughter, Mary took a deep breath and prepared herself for the outburst that was sure to come once she confronted Charlotte about Dean's appearance in Mystic Falls.

"Mom, what is it?"

Charlotte was growing impatient. She wanted to spend some time with Klaus before leaving to spend the night with Emma, and her mother was eating into her free time.

"Why is Dean in Mystic Falls?"

Charlotte felt her face drop at her mother's question. It was the last thing she was expecting to hear from the woman's mouth and it shocked her that she knew Dean was in town. During their time in San Francisco, Charlotte's mother had made no secret of her dislike for Dean despite Charlotte's constant attempts to reassure her mother that Dean would not cause her any harm.

"He came to visit me."  
"How long has he been here?"  
"Only a few days. How did you know he was here?"  
Mary paused before answering, knowing that Charlotte would not appreciate her 'spying' on her.

"I saw you together at The Grill. You were looking very… intimate."  
"Oh for god's sake, mom! You have no right to be following me!"  
"I wasn't." Mary answered, truthfully. "It was an accident. However, I do not like that he's here. You need to stay away from him."

Charlotte felt like she was living a memory. She had lost count the number of times she and her mother had had the same arguments concerning her friendship with Dean.

"No. Like I've said before, mom, Dean is my friend and I will not stop being friends with him just because you don't like him."  
"You nearly died because of him!"  
"How many times do I have to tell you that it had nothing to do with Dean?! How the hell was he supposed to know what would happen? He saved me!"  
"If he hadn't have introduced you to that damn boy in the first place, you wouldn't have needed saving." Mary responded; her voice strained with the effort of trying to remain calm.

Charlotte stood and glared at her mother. It wasn't fair of the woman to be blaming her friend for something that was beyond his control. What had happened with Robert was nothing to do with Dean. Charlotte could still remember the fear and pain on the man's face when he found her close to death; her body nothing more than a crumpled heap. She was sure that if Dean had known what would happen with Robert, then he never would have left her alone with him.

"I'm only going to say this once: No more talking about what happened. Dean is only going to be in town a few days and then he's going back to San Francisco. You won't have to worry. Until then, I am going to spend time with him and there is nothing you can do about it."

Her tone was full of warning and Charlotte hoped her mother had received the message loud and clear. She was legally an adult now and she would not stand for being treated like a child.

Mary glared back at her daughter, cursing the young girl's stubbornness, and sighed heavily. Arguing back would only be pointless and exhausting. Deciding to let the conversation drop, Mary gave Charlotte one last look before walking away from her; leaving her alone in the parlour room.

Feeling a headache coming on, Charlotte rubbed her temples and stole at look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. She had a few more hours before she had to meet Emma. Taking advantage of the time available to her, Charlotte sped up to her room and collapsed on her bed; allowing herself a short nap before Klaus returned from work.

* * *

Seeing Charlotte dozing lightly in her bed, Klaus smiled. Sometimes he still had to pinch himself in order to believe that she really was his; no longer just the younger sister of his life-long friends but actually his.

Klaus had been caught up having dinner with Elijah and, as a result, had arrived back at The Salvatore Boarding house late. It was approaching seven in the evening and he felt guilty for not having given his girlfriend any attention that day. However, he was planning on fixing that situation and he gently shook Charlotte awake.

Her eyelids fluttering open, Charlotte grinned when she saw Klaus looking down at her; a small smirk on his face.

"Hello, sleeping beauty."  
"What time is it?"  
"Nearly seven."

Until then, Charlotte had been enjoying lying in the warmth and comfort of her bed as she gazed lovingly at her boyfriend. His telling her of the time gave her a sudden jolt and she jumped from the bed; startling Klaus a little as she did so.

"Woah. Where are you going in such a hurry, love?" Klaus laughed a little as he grasped Charlotte by the waist and planted a kiss on her lips.  
"I'm meeting Emma in an hour. I need to get ready."

Removing Klaus's hands from her hips, Charlotte noticed the pout on the man's face, and rolled her eyes as she stripped out of her clothes and made her way towards the bathroom.

"You're leaving me?"  
"Oh, don't pout, Klaus."  
"I'm not happy about this."  
"Then you should have gotten home earlier. I'm sure you can do without me for a one night. Go do something with Stefan."  
"Fine." Klaus replied.

Kissing Klaus on the lips, before she closed the door to the bathroom and took a shower, Charlotte smiled sweetly at her boyfriend; laughing at the pout that still filled his face.

* * *

"I hate him! I absolutely, fucking hate him!" Emma screeched for the tenth time that night.

Charlotte laughed. She couldn't help it. She had drank a lot more alcohol than she should have and she was glad for the safety and sanctuary of Emma's bedroom. There was no-one around to hear or see them. They were completely free to do whatever they want and it was clear to Charlotte that Emma wanted to cause some serious harm to Kol Mikaelson.

The past two hours had been spent listening to Emma vary from hating Kol and wishing he would go off and die in a hole somewhere, to crying and shouting about how great he was in bed and how much she missed him.

Emma's constant differing attitudes were giving Charlotte whiplash, and she'd lost count of how many times she'd rolled her eyes and told her friend that she was better of without Kol.

"I did tell you to stay away from him." Charlotte murmured; her eyes closed as she lay back on Emma's bed.  
"It's alright for you! Klaus is practically ready to marry you!"

At this, Charlotte sat bolt up and stared at Emma, who was pacing around the room.

"Don't say such things."  
"Oh, come on! That guy is stupidly in love with you! You're so lucky!"  
"I know exactly how lucky I am, but I am so not ready to marry him." Charlotte chuckled lightly.

If Emma was going to say anything more about Klaus, Charlotte would not know as a second later the girl stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Charlotte; a smile playing on his lips.

"I have a beyond brilliant idea!"

Charlotte knew that look; the evil, mischievous one she was witnessing as she stared back at her best friend. It was a look both girls had used many times during their childhood and early teenage years, resulting in a lot of trouble.

"Oh god, what is it?" Charlotte groaned.  
"I'm going to hit Kol Mikaelson where it hurts." Emma smirked.

* * *

It was an hour later, after they'd stopped off at a shop to pick up supplies, that Emma and Charlotte finally arrived at The Mikaelson Mansion; having walked the entire way due to the drunken states.

The two girls giggled, stumbling about, and quickly found Kol's prized car. Emma had told Charlotte about how much Kol loved his car; how he referred to it as his 'baby'. In her bid to hurt Kol as much as he'd hurt her, Emma had convinced Charlotte to help her ruin the car and Charlotte was more than happy to help here friend out. She couldn't stand the sight of Klaus's younger brother and it angered her that he had cheated on her best-friend.

Pulling a marker pen each out of the bag, Emma and Charlotte grinned at each other.

"Ready?" Charlotte asked.  
"Hell, yeah!"

Walking over to Kol's car, each girl began to write over the pale blue paint of the exterior; the black ink sinking in and clearly visible with each word they wrote. Standing back to admire their handy work, both girls laughed loudly. Kol's beloved car was covered in insults ranging from 'slut' to 'man-whore' to jackass'. Charlotte knew that when Kol finally did see the damage to his car, he would freak out.

With their plan not completely finished, Charlotte turned to Emma, tears falling from her face from laughter, and asked her if she was sure she wanted to continue with the next part. Nodding at Charlotte, Emma picked up a box of eggs from the bag and began throwing them at the car; each one shattering against the machine with a loud crack and covering the car in slime.

As Charlotte watched her best-friend throw the eggs, she couldn't keep from laughing. The large amount of alcohol she'd consumed earlier had gone straight to her head, and she did not care that Klaus would most likely be furious with her when he found out what she had done to his brother's car.

Charlotte fell to the floor with laughter and watched as Emma was about to throw the last egg, only to see it fall to the ground when the door to the Mikaelson Mansion opened and out came Elijah, who spotted them immediately.

"Charlotte?"

Elijah stared at his brother's girlfriend and sighed. He had heard the commotion from inside the house and had gone to investigate; feeling extremely disappointed when he saw Charlotte sitting beside his younger brother's damaged car.

Looking up into Elijah's eyes, Charlotte felt herself go pale and heard Emma fall silent. It was obvious that they were in big trouble now that they'd been caught red-handed vandalising the car.

"What are you doing?"

Charlotte scrambled to get up from the fall but fell as she did so, the alcohol in her system affecting her limbs. Elijah had noticed Charlotte begin to fall and had caught the young girl in his arms. From the smell of her breath, he concluded that both Charlotte and Emma had been drinking and he sighed once again, wondering where they'd managed to get alcohol from.

"Thank you." Charlotte mumbled.

Letting go of his brother's girl once he was sure she could stand up straight, Elijah pulled out his phone and began to dial Klaus's number.

"Elijah, what are you doing?"  
"I'm calling Klaus."

Charlotte let out a horrified shout and gave Emma a wide-eyed look.

"No! Don't, please."  
"I'm calling Klaus to take you both home. You're lucky that neither my parents or Kol are here. You two can't go home on your own and I can't take you, so that leaves Klaus."

Pleading with Elijah, Charlotte soon found that it was no use and she listened on in fear as Elijah instructed Klaus to come over to their childhood home immediately.

* * *

Klaus sped through the streets, wondering why is what that Elijah needed to see him so desperately. His brother had informed him that it was to do with Charlotte but Klaus knew his girlfriend was spending the night with his best-friend.

Pulling up outside his family home, Klaus immediately saw Elijah standing with Charlotte and Emma; the two girls' faces displaying anxiety and fear, whilst Elijah's was full of disappointment.

As he left his car, Klaus's eyes flitted over to Kol's car, almost unrecognisable due to the egg-slime and insults written all over it. From the guilty looks of Charlotte's and Emma's faces, Klaus assumed that they were the ones responsible for the damage and he frowned. If it had been done by anyone other than Charlotte he would have laughed at the state of his younger brother's car, but it was his girlfriend who was responsible and he did not find it so funny.

He was furious at his girlfriend for acting so irresponsibly. Glaring at her as she stared back into his eyes, Klaus did not speak a single word in her direction; choosing, instead, to address his brother.

"Thank you for letting me know she was here, Elijah."  
"I thought you'd want to know."

Klaus gave his brother a small smile and then turned away from him; telling the two girls to get into his car. They did not need to be told twice and they followed Klaus's instruction.

Dropping Emma off at her house, Charlotte saw her friend smile apologetically at her and hug her tightly before leaving. Emma wished she'd never come up with her plan to take revenge on Kol; knowing that Charlotte would be facing Klaus's wrath once they returned home.

With Emma gone, Klaus and Charlotte were left alone in the car. The silence was deafening. Next to him, Klaus could hear the steady breathing of his girlfriend and he sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that."  
"I'm sorry."  
"What the hell were you thinking?!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"You were out or order, Charlotte! You went too far!"  
"I've just said I was sorry. What more do you want me to say?"

Klaus did not answer the girl as he arrived at The Salvatore Boarding House and stalked up to Charlotte's room, with the girl following closely behind him. The second the bedroom door clicked shut, Klaus rounded on Charlotte. He still angry at her.

"What you did was stupid and irresponsible!"  
"He broke Emma's heart! He cheated on her!"

For a moment, Klaus stood in silence. Charlotte had not told him about Kol breaking her best-friend's heart and he instantly understand why she had chosen to vandalise his younger brother's most treasured possession. Vowing to have a few well chosen words with Kol the next time he laid eyes on him, Klaus softened his voice a little before speaking again.

"You should have told and I'd have handled it."  
"No offence, Klaus, but Emma is my friend and your brother broke her heart. It wasn't your situation to handle. I did what I did and now Kol will know to think twice next time."

Frustration surged through Klaus. A few years ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about pulling the same stunt as Charlotte and Emma, but now… he expected more from his girlfriend.

"You'll be bloody lucky if Kol doesn't press charges!" Klaus shouted, wanting Charlotte to understand the seriousness of the situation.

Charlotte snorted.

"Oh, please. Kol would rather fuck me than press charges against me."

The very moment the words had left her mouth Charlotte knew she had gone too far. The look of pure hurt on Klaus's face told her so. Taking a step towards her boyfriend, Charlotte tried to place her hand on his arm but was prevented from doing so when Klaus shoved it away and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Klaus didn't stop. He continued to walk away from Charlotte who followed him out of her room and through the house.

"Klaus! Where are you going?"  
"Home." Klaus snapped.

Slamming the front door behind him, Klaus did not look back once as he headed over to his car so he could return to his apartment. He was too angry and too hurt to even contemplate returning to Charlotte until the morning.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my angels :) First of all, a big thank you to alwaysnnever, crazypomegranate, sweetdreams705 and LucyRider17 for reviewing on the last chapter. You guys are awesome! :D Secondly, only four chapters left after this! Finally, for those of you who read my other story 'The End Where I Begin', I will try to have an update for you soon. i have major writers block for that story so I apologise for the wait! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxx**

Waking with a pounding in her head, Charlotte rolled over onto her front, burying her face into her pillows, and groaned. Her mouth felt dry and she was parched. However, the numerous side effects of the hangover were nothing in comparison to the ache in her chest. Klaus was mad at her. No, Klaus was pissed and he had every right to be.

In the cold light of day, the reality of what she'd said and done the night before, whilst under the influence of alcohol, hit her and she felt tears prick at her eyes when she thought about Klaus's hurt face.

Pain and regret shot through her as she recalled the events of the previous night. She had so far crossed the line that the line was no longer visible to her; it was a dot on the horizon. Waking up to an empty bed bothered her more than she thought it would have and she realised how dependent she had become on Klaus; how much she needed him by her side.

The pounding in her head continued as she sat up in bed and shook her head lightly, trying to get rid of the grogginess she felt. As she did so, Charlotte heard another pounding; this time, coming from outside her bedroom door.

"Charlotte?! Are you in there?" Charlotte heard Damon shout.  
"Yes, Damon!"

A sudden rush of air entered her room as Damon opened her bedroom door and stepped inside. Damon stopped for a moment. He surveyed a bedraggled looking Charlotte; her hair wild from sleep and her under eyes caked with mascara. Resisting the urge to make a sarcastic comment, Damon spoke only when he noticed the absence of Klaus.

"Where's Klaus?"  
"At his apartment." Charlotte stated, simply.  
"Why?"

Damon could tell from the exhausted and worried look on Charlotte's face that something had happened with Klaus, but with his wedding to Elena taking place the next day, he just didn't have the time to deal with his sister's relationship crisis.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Just make sure it's fixed by tomorrow."

Lifting her eyes to meet her brother's, Charlotte nodded slightly and instantly regretted doing so when a new round of banging began from inside her head. Damon took in the appearance of his sister once more, when he noticed her wince, and wondered why she looked so rundown.

"Where were you last night? You look like shit."  
"Oh, cheers." Charlotte replied with a dry laugh. "I was at Emma's."  
"Does it have anything to do with why Klaus isn't here?"  
"Maybe." Charlotte stated, simply.

She felt no desire to go into the specifics of the night before with her oldest brother. If he knew what she had done to Kol's car, he would most likely berate her and she wasn't in the mood to receive another telling off.

"Look, Damon, it doesn't matter what happened last night. I'll sort things with Klaus and your wedding will be perfect. I promise."

Damon frowned. The big brother part of him wanted to pry further and find out why Klaus wasn't with his sister at that moment. Since the accident nearly two weeks before, Klaus and Charlotte had been inseparable and Damon figured that something bad must have happened to make Klaus leave his sister, if only, temporarily.

Yet, Damon was practically an expert were Charlotte's behaviour was concerned and he knew that pushing her to explain further would not go down well. Swallowing his curiosity, Damon gave his sister a small, compassionate smile and took his leave; instructing Charlotte, on his way out, to not be late for the family dinner that night.

* * *

Leaving the warm water of the shower behind, Klaus turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Small droplets of water fell from his dark blonde hair as he walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

Now that it was a new day and noon was fast approaching, Klaus didn't feel so enraged anymore. He completely understood why Charlotte had vandalised his brother's car. She was protecting her friend and he could not be mad at her for doing so. After all, her flare, boldness and spontaneity were all reasons for why he loved her; why every moment he spent with her made him yearn for more.

Klaus was sure that Kol would have seen the state of his car by now and was most likely crying like a baby. A slight smirk played on Klaus's lips at the thought; Kol deserved it for treating Emma badly.

Drying off his body, Klaus barely glanced at his healing scar as he dressed quickly. He was no longer angry at Charlotte but he was still hurt by her words regarding his brother, and he desperately needed a drink before swallowing his pride and going to see his girlfriend.

A knock at the door to his apartment interrupted his thoughts and Klaus left his bedroom to go answer the door to his unknown visitor. Upon opening the door, Klaus was faced with a sorry looking Charlotte.

"Hi."

Her voice sounded small and weak and Klaus was overcome with the urge to take her into his arms and comfort her. But he didn't. He resisted his urges. He was still hurting.

Charlotte tried not to feel disappointed when Klaus remained silent. She supposed he had every right to be angry with her but she had hoped he wouldn't be; a silly hope she now realised.

"Can I come in?"

Without speaking a single word, Klaus moved aside; his body movement signalling his silent invitation to Charlotte. The moment she had stepped over the boundary to Klaus's home and she had heard him shut the door, Charlotte began apologising profusely.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus. I was stupid and irresponsible and I acted like a child.".

Silence.

"What I did was wrong but I know you understand why I did what I did to Kol's car. However, I get that you're pissed at me and you have every right to be. I just- I need you not to be."

More silence. Klaus stared at Charlotte but made no attempt to speak. There was not even a change in his facial expression as he watched his girlfriend apologise.

"I need you to forgive me. Not for ruining Kol's car but for the things I said. I didn't mean a single word of it. Please, Klaus. Please, you have to forgive me because it's killing me knowing that you're mad at me."

Tears began to fall from Charlotte's blue eyes and she fought to control them; not wanting to cry in front of Klaus. The mere sight of Charlotte's tear-stained face was more than enough for Klaus's stern composure to crack and he sighed heavily before pulling Charlotte into him.

Her face hit his chest with a soft thud, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist, and Klaus felt his t-shirt dampen with Charlotte's tears. The sound of her sobs filled his ears and he felt his heart tug with pain.

"Please, don't be mad at me." Charlotte almost whispered.

Twisting his fingers into her raven coloured curls, Klaus lifted Charlotte's head away from his chest and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were red and a little puffy from the effort of crying but Klaus did not care about how she looked.

"I'm not mad at you. I-"

Sighing heavily, Klaus pressed his forehead to Charlotte's and squeezed his eyes shut; not sure if he was willing to show such weakness with his next sentence.

"I'm just… hurt. My brother-"  
"I don't want Kol. I want you." Charlotte interrupted.

Opening his eyes, Klaus stared into Charlotte's.

"What you said last night…you can't say things like that to me. They hurt. They hurt more than you know. The thought of someone else touching you… it drives me crazy. You're mine and I don't want anyone to have you. Every time Kol looks at you, I want to punch him. It physically pains me to see him look at you in that way."

It was then, as Klaus was baring his soul to her, that Charlotte realised what Klaus's issue was. He was jealous. In the months they had been together jealousy had never been a problem. They only had eyes for each other and it had never occurred to Charlotte that Klaus was a jealous man.

"Klaus…" Charlotte said, pulling back a little so she could look at Klaus properly. "…you're jealous."  
"Of course I am, love. Have you seen you?" Klaus asked, rhetorically; his tone making it seem as if was the most obvious thing in the world that he would be jealous.

Smiling, Charlotte pressed her lips to Klaus's.

"You have nothing to worry about. I love you."  
"I know." Klaus replied; nuzzling his nose into the crook of Charlotte's neck now that he was feeling happier. "I'm sorry for storming off, love."  
"I'm sorry too."  
"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Klaus asked; placing a soft kiss on Charlotte's neck.

Charlotte nodded her agreement; glad that Klaus, it seemed, had forgiven her.

"How about we go for some lunch?"

Klaus's suggestion was met with a smile of approval, and he slipped on some shoes and a jacket before taking Charlotte by the hand and leading her from his apartment.

* * *

Walking into The Grill, with her hand tucked into Klaus's, Charlotte immediately spotted Dean sitting at the bar and from the smile on his face, she knew he had spotted her too. Smiling back at him, she hoped he would know to stay away while she was with Klaus. With their argument only just resolved, she didn't want to risk another one and she had a feeling that her boyfriend would not be a fan of Dean.

Their lunch date passed quickly, with Charlotte catching Dean staring at them on a number of occasions; his face holding a curious expression. It was only when Kol walked in, scowling at Charlotte as he passed the table she was sat at, did she tear her gaze away from her friend.

Turning back to look at Klaus, Charlotte noticed the frown he wore.

"Klaus?"  
"My brother's a dick."  
"I did ruin his car. He has every right to hate me."  
"It's not that. Even now, he's looking at you like he wants to fuck you."

At Klaus's words, Charlotte let her attention wander over to where Kol was sat and saw him staring at her. His eyes were concentrated on her and she felt them bearing into her; making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She had thought vandalising his car would have deterred Kol. Clearly not.

Klaus was gripping his bottle so tightly his knuckles were beginning to turn white and he glared at his younger brother. For a second, he wondered when he become such a jealous man. Sure, he had always been naturally jealous but what he felt where Charlotte was concerned was on a whole different level. It wasn't just jealously; it was the need to possess her, protect her, and the way his brother was mentally undressing his girlfriend fuelled a rage inside of Klaus.

Standing, Klaus ignored Charlotte's pleads for him to sit back down and stormed over to his younger brother.

"Nik, what do you want?"  
"I want you to stay away from my girlfriend."  
"What would I want with her?"  
"Don't play games with me, Kol."

Kol stared back into Klaus's eyes and resisted the urge to smirk. It was true that Kol wanted Charlotte in his bed and he enjoyed angering his brother, but he knew when to stop. From the way his older brother's hands were coiled into tight fists, Kol could tell that the time to stop had arrived otherwise he would be on the receiving end of a beating.

Deciding a change of subject was in order, Kol took a swig of his beer.

"She ruined my car."  
"You deserved it." Klaus's tone was not at all sympathetic.  
"I loved that car!"  
"It was your own damn fault, Kol. I warned you not to mess around with her friend but you just had to break the poor girl's heart."

Another swig of beer. Kol smirked.

"She'll get over it."

In that moment, Klaus wanted to do nothing more than beat the living daylights out of his younger brother. Instead, he contained himself and settled for giving the young man a look of utter disdain; ashamed to call him his brother.

"Stay the hell away from Emma and stay the hell away from Charlotte. I won't tell you again."

Klaus was about to walk away when he heard Kol speak again.

"You want me to stay away from your girlfriend? Fine. Done. But I'm clearly not the only one who wants her." Kol stated; letting his eyes flick over to the table where Charlotte was sat having a conversation with Dean.

Following his brother's gaze, Klaus turned his head and frowned once more. He took note of the stranger Charlotte was sat with and the way she interacted so easily with him; so friendly in her behaviour.

It was evident from the way that his girl was laughing and smiling that she knew the man intimately, and Klaus wondered how it was she knew him. He was not someone Klaus had every seen in Mystic Falls before and bothered him the high level of interest the stranger was showing in his girlfriend.

Stalking over, Klaus stood silently and glared at the guy talking with Charlotte. Seeing how Klaus was looking at Dean, Charlotte gulped, took a deep breath and slowly opened her mouth to speak; placing her hand softly on Klaus's arm to draw his attention to her.

"Klaus, this is Dean. He's a friend from San Francisco."  
"It's nice to meet you, Klaus. Charlotte's told me a lot about you over the years."

Over the years? Klaus's mind began to click over. How long had his girl been friends with this guy and why was it that he had never once heard her mention him?

"I'm sure she has." Klaus tore his eyes away from Dean and redirected his attention to Charlotte. "We're leaving, sweetheart."  
"Oh… okay."

Charlotte smiled apologetically at Dean before grabbing her jacket along with Klaus's, watching him throw some money down on the table, and following him out of The Grill. She did not mention Dean's name and she waited patiently for him to speak first.

Upon reaching his car, Klaus spun around and grabbed hold of Charlotte; placing a tender kiss on her lips. For some reason unknown to him, Dean's presence had made him feel not only jealous but insecure, and he felt the need to remind Charlotte that she was his and his alone.

"I love you." He declared.

Charlotte smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

The family dinner was in full swing and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves; talking excitedly about the wedding that was to take place the next day. Klaus had spent the entire day with Charlotte, keeping her close by him. However, thoughts of Dean and his relationship to Charlotte had plagued him all day long and he was relieved when he saw Mary excuse herself from the table and walk into the kitchen.

With Charlotte engrossed in conversation with Caroline, Klaus took the opportunity which had been presented to him and followed Mary into the kitchen.

"Mary, can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course, Niklaus."  
"Who's Dean?"

Mary's smile faltered. She gripped the top of the worktop she'd been leaning against and took a series of deep breaths.

"Why do you ask?"  
"I met him today." Klaus said through gritted teeth; his arms folded tightly over his chest.

If she told Klaus the whole story of Charlotte and Dean, her daughter would never forgive her and as much as she loved Klaus, she wouldn't risk her daughter hating her.

"I can't tell you about him. Only Charlotte can. I do have some advice for you though. Keep him far away from her."

Mary made to move past Klaus but was stopped by his hand on her arm; his face full of concern and confusion.

"Who is he? You have to tell me."  
"Klaus, there are things you don't know about Charlotte. Things… happened in San Francisco that she has never told anyone about. They're not important anymore. What's important is that you keep Dean away from her. He's bad for her. If you're not careful, he'll steal her from you. Charlotte may not love him but I can't say the same for Dean."

With that, Mary returned back to her family; leaving Klaus to wonder what it was Charlotte was hiding from him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, my angels :) Here we go! Finally, Charlotte's past is revealed! This is dedicated to alwaysnnever who has begged me on many occasions to reveal this information and who has reviewed every single chapter. You are amazing and I love you! I hope you all enjoy it! :) xx**

**A big, heart-warming thank you to: LucyRider17, alwaysnnever, and Alanna of Stormhold for reviewing on the last chapter :)**

* * *

**Two years ago…**

Walking into the familiar surroundings of the Pool Hall, Charlotte smiled at the regulars and pushed her way through the mass of pool tables and bodies until she reached the counter at the front. She smiled as her eyes came upon Dean's form. She had been coming to the Pool Hall for six months, ever since she turned sixteen, and had become instant friends with the guy, despite the age difference. They enjoyed easy banter and Charlotte always felt safe when Dean was around.

"Hey, GG. What are you doing here? Couldn't live without me, huh?" Dean said, smiling flirtatiously.

Charlotte rolled her eyes but couldn't resist another smile. Although she and Dean constantly flirted it was harmless. They shared a close friendship even though they had only known each other for a short amount of time. Charlotte suspected that many who frequented the Pool Hall thought there was more to her friendship with the owner. She often saw judgement in their eyes whenever she and Dean hugged or flirted, but she paid no attention to the looks and whispers. Her relationship with Dean was innocent.

However, although both Dean and Charlotte knew their friendship was not in anyway sexual, they were careful not to act otherwise. Dean was close to the young girl and enjoyed hugging her, but the fact that she was so young made it rather inappropriate for him to do so.

"You know it, babe." Charlotte replied, winking.

With a small laugh, Charlotte leaned forward over the counter so she was putting most of her weight on it. She watched Dean do the same and raised her eyebrows when she realised their faces were only centimetres away from one another.

"No, seriously, I came for some fun. My mom's off out for the night so I'm a free girl."  
"I'll warn the others." smirked Dean.

When Dean had first met Charlotte, he'd been impressed with her pool playing skills; especially since she was so young. However, he had shown her where she needing improving and being a quick study, Charlotte had reached a level where she was capable of beating Dean in a game. Her skill had become such that she had hustled many of the Pool Hall's customers out of their money.

"I'm not that bad!" Charlotte shouted; mock hurt filling her voice.  
"You are exactly that bad and you play on it, little girl." replied Dean as he fingered one of Charlotte's raven locks.  
"If you don't want me taking your customers' money, then you play with me."  
"Not tonight, Charlotte I'm too busy."

Dean smirked when he saw Charlotte pout. He didn't usually say no to the young girl but he wasn't lying when he said he was too busy to keep her entertained.

"Dean, please!" Whined Charlotte.  
"I can't, not tonight. I tell you what, give me a minute, okay?"

Sighing, Charlotte nodded, her impatience growing, and waited for Dean to return as he disappeared into the back room. Less than a minute had gone by before Dean returned; with him, a man that looked a lot like Dean but younger.

"Charlotte, this is my little brother."

Focusing her attention on the guy standing next to Dean, Charlotte surveyed him with scrutiny; taking in his pale blue eyes, short, dark blonde hair that was slightly ruffled and a mass of toned muscle that was peeking out beneath the short sleeves of his black t-shirt. What Charlotte really noticed, though, was the dazzling smile he gave her; his eyes twinkling as they raked over her form. An uncomfortable warmth began to spread through her body and she blushed when she realised that she was attracted to Dean's brother.

"Hi. I'm Robert."

* * *

**Sixteen months ago…**

"I'm not happy, Charlotte."

Robert spat out his words; his face contorted into an expression of pure rage. He stood, inches away from Charlotte, with clenched fists.

Closing her eyes, Charlotte tried to block out the anger she knew would be coming her way soon. Their relationship, which had started out so well, had quickly turned sour. Within days of meeting, the two had begun a romantic relationship; with Robert showering Charlotte with compliments and gifts. When, two months in, Robert had declared his love for the girl, she had been so ecstatic she offered her virgin body to him which he had made good use of.

Everything had seemed perfect to Charlotte until a month later when, after they had spent a night drinking and playing pool with Dean, Robert had become so jealous he had hit Charlotte. His palm had hit her cheek with such force that it left a small bruise. When both Dean and her mother had inquired about the mark, she lied; telling them that she had gotten into a fight with a girl from school.

The next time he hit, he hit her so hard she fell to the floor and found herself struggling to get back up, the pain was so bad. She could not fathom why he felt the need to behave so violently towards her, and she continued to make excuses for him for months on end. Charlotte knew that she deserved better than Robert; that she was a stronger person than she was giving her self credit for, but the love she felt for him prevented her from leaving.

"I haven't done anything, Robert."  
"You say that every time."

Charlotte kept her eyes closed. She did not need to have them open to know that Robert was now standing right in front of her.

"I haven't-"

A pain shot through her head as she felt Robert tangle his fingers into her hair and pull down hard. A cry of anguish and sheer pain escaped her lips.

"Do not stand there and lie to me. I know you've been fucking my brother!"

Another yank. Another cry. Tears were beginning to fall.

Even then, as Robert's fist collided with her stomach and she felt the air rush out from her lungs, Charlotte loved him. She just couldn't understand how he could think her capable of cheating. Sure, she and Dean still enjoyed a flirty relationship but they were friends and nothing more. Yet, it seemed that no matter how many times she told Robert this; no matter how many times she tried to rid him of his fears and jealousy, he did not listen and she always ended up hurt.

Gasping for breath, Charlotte forced herself to open her eyes and she lifted her head to stare at her boyfriend.

"I'm telling you the truth."

Her voice came out raspy. Her eyes widened. Another punch. Another slap. A throbbing in her head as she fell backwards onto the fall. She tasted blood in her mouth as her lip burst. She gagged as she was forced to swallow it.

Lying on top of her, Robert wrapped his hands around Charlotte's neck. They were not so tight as to completely cut off her air supply but they were tight enough to cause the girl to panic. Clawing at Robert's strong hands, Charlotte kicked out. She needed air. She needed him off of her. His eyes were black and they contained no love; only hate. What had she done to deserve this?

"You like to screw around? Then fine. Let's see which is the better brother."

With one hand remaining on Charlotte's neck, the other savagely made its way up her dress; pulling and tugging on her panties until they were torn apart. The sudden understanding of what Robert was planning to do chilled Charlotte to core and she was overcome with a level of fear she had never experienced before.

"Robert! No! Stop! P-please, stop. L-let me go!"

She continued her frantic clawing at his hands; wanting nothing more than to be free from his possessive hold. The sound of a zip being lowered sent terror flowing through Charlotte and she squeezed her eyes shut; hoping that the nightmare of the situation she was in would be over soon.

Convinced she was about to experience the worst and most degrading pain in her life, Charlotte let her body go limp. The less pain the better. The pain, however, never arrived. Robert's body was flung away from hers and she heard him howl in pain as she scuttled to safety.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" yelled Dean; holding his brother up against the wall.

Charlotte remembered nothing more as she blacked out. When she eventually came round, she found herself lying in a hospital bed; the too bright lights of the sterile looking room hurting her sensitive eyes.

She groaned as she turned her head to see her mother gazing at her; eyes full to the brim with panic, concern and love. Trying to sit up, Charlotte gritted her teeth and stifled the urge to cry out; alerting her mother to her awakened state.

"Mom…" Charlotte croaked out; her throat sore from Robert's attack. "What happened?"  
"Charlotte! Oh god!"

Mary stroked her daughter's bruised and battered face tenderly; careful not to cause her any harm.

"You're lucky to be alive."

Charlotte listened as her mother ticked off her list of injuries: a bruised trachea, a fractured rib, cuts, severe bruising, a concussion. Charlotte couldn't even gasp. She didn't have the energy to.

"Why didn't you tell me what he was doing to you? You never should have been with him." Mary asked frantically; ashamed that she had not seen through her daughter's lies; ashamed that she had failed to protect her child.  
"Mom…"  
"Hey, GG. How are you feeling?"

Dean's worried voice echoed around the room. Charlotte smiled weakly at him and was about to reply when she saw her mother stand and begin to scream at the man.

"Get out! You're not welcome here!"  
"Mary…"  
"Get out, right now!"  
"Please, I came to see if-."  
"This is your fault. You and your goddamn brother! I never should have trusted you to keep her safe. I never should have let you or Robert anywhere near her. She's seventeen for Christ's sake! Look at the state of her!"

Wanting to defend Dean against her mother's verbal attack, but not having the energy to do so, Charlotte closed her eyes to the sight before her and eventually drifted off into a restless sleep. Her last thought, as she let sleep take over her, was a promise to herself that she would never again fall in love; that she would never again trust a guy with her life.

* * *

**Present time…**

Klaus watched Charlotte for the rest of the night; his conversation with Mary playing over and over again in his head. Worry began to seep into his thoughts and doubts played on his mind. He wondered what had happened to Charlotte in San Francisco. He wondered if Charlotte had ever slept with Dean. He even started to wonder whether Charlotte loved him at all.

With that last thought, Klaus shook his head and tried to smile reassuringly when he saw Charlotte eye him suspiciously. He was being silly, he thought. Of course Charlotte loved him; he saw it every time she looked at him.

Lying in bed that night, Klaus wrapped his arms protectively around Charlotte's sleeping body and curved his body around hers. The wedding would be taking place in the morning and he still hadn't slept. There was far too much on his mind to let sleep take him, and he promised himself he would ask Charlotte about Dean and San Francisco as soon as the wedding was over. There would be no more lies. No more secrets. He wanted Charlotte. All of her. Even the bad.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi! :D I can't believe how close to the end we are! There's been so much drama ha ha and there's still more to come lol Just one more chapter after this and then the epilogue. Speaking of which, I would like to know your ideas of what you want to happen to all of our characters for the epilogue. **

**A big thank you to LucyRider17 and alwaysnnever for reviewing :) As always, I love you! xx**

**Ps. sorry for any mistakes. **

The house was alive with the sounds of people scurrying around; shouting at one another to make sure they were ready on time. Damon and Elena's wedding had finally arrived and in a little over an hour the couple would officially be married.

Klaus sighed to himself as he straightened his tie and watched Damon and Stefan finish dressing. Charlotte had left earlier that morning to dress at Elena's house and to help the bride prepare for her big day, along with Caroline.

Damon listened as Stefan chatted to him but couldn't help but notice Klaus's silence and frowning features. Remembering how his sister had worn a similar expression to the day before, Damon excused himself from his conversation with Stefan and approached Klaus.

"Klaus, what's going on with you and Charlotte?"

Klaus felt his face go pale and his mouth tightened into a grimace. As far as he was aware, no-one knew of his and Charlotte's argument two days before concerning his brother, Kol. So, it confused him that Damon was asking questions about his relationship with Charlotte.

"Nothing. We're fine."  
"I'm not an idiot. You've barely spent a minute anyway from my sister since the accident and yet, when I came around yesterday morning there was no sign of you and Charlotte was upset. So, I'll ask again and this time, please remember that she's my little sister. Choose your words wisely."

Sighing with a heavy heart, Klaus rubbed his temples and paid no attention to the strange look Stefan was sending his way. He felt stuck. One part of him wanted to confide in his life-long friends; get their perspectives on the situations, whilst the other part wanted to ensure his best-friend's wedding went off without a hitch.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" Stefan asked; worried about both his best-friend and his sister after overhearing Damon's speech. "Is Charlotte okay?"

Another huff of breath broke free from Klaus's lungs and he ran his hands through his hair; pulling slightly on the ends. He knew, now, that there was nothing else for it. He couldn't keep his thoughts and feelings to himself anymore.

"We had an argument."  
"An argument? Is that it?" Damon scoffed lightly.  
"What was it about?" Stefan asked Klaus' ignoring his older brother's eye rolling.  
"It's not important. We sorted through that."  
"Then what's with the sulky face?" Damon said with a smirk.

Klaus let out a small laugh. It was just like Damon to turn to humour in any given situation.

The sound of Giuseppe's voice on the other side of the door interrupted the conversation taking place between the three men, and they quickly realised that they would be late for the wedding if they did not finish getting ready.

Giving his friends a weak smile, Klaus shrugged on his suit jacket and made his way out of the room; greeting Giuseppe as he went. His short conversation with Stefan and Damon had only served to increase his curiosity of Charlotte and Dean's relationship and her past in San Francisco, and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to resist asking his girlfriend the questions he so desperately needed answers to.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Elena." Caroline gushed as she handed Elena her bouquet and waited patiently for the wedding to begin.

They were standing behind the white double doors that would open and reveal the beautiful bride, and her equally beautiful bridesmaids, once the wedding to start. Nerves consumed Elena but she was brimming with excitement at the thought of finally becoming Damon's wife.

Next to her, Caroline stood, happy for her best-friend, and wondered whether she too would eventually become Mrs Salvatore.

Charlotte smiled as she looked on; smoothing out the bottom of her short, purple bridesmaid's dress. Her hair, just like her dress, was smooth and straight; having decided to alter her trademarks raven coloured curls for the special occasion.

"Do I look okay?" asked Elena, chewing lightly on her bottom lip.  
"You look amazing. Stop worrying. Damon isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you." Caroline replied with a genuine smile.  
"What if something goes wrong? What if our marriage doesn't work?"

It was clear to both Caroline and Charlotte that Elena was incredibly nervous. Her brown eyes were full of fear and doubt and she was practically bouncing on the spot. Caroline tried to sate Elena's fear but to no avail and with the wedding beginning soon, she knew something needed to be done and fast.

Charlotte had also come to this same conclusion and she approached Elena with a smile on her face.

"It will work, Elena. You and Damon are perfect for each other." Charlotte began; her hands on Elena's shoulders. "Besides, you already dated Stefan and I hate to break it to you, but if you mess things up with Damon I don't have any other siblings for you to date. I am definitely off-limits."

Charlotte noticed Caroline staring at her with wide-eyes and a look of shock on her face. For a second, Charlotte wondered if she had upset Elena but when she saw her soon to be sister-in-law crack a smile and laugh lightly, Charlotte knew she had said the right thing.

"Thank you, Charlotte." said Elena.  
"No problem. That's what bridesmaids are for."

The sound of Charlotte's name being called out interrupted the moment the three women were sharing and they all turned to see Klaus walking quickly towards them; a look of sheer determination on his face.

Caroline and Charlotte shared a curious look as Elena wondered if Klaus's appearance meant that something had indeed gone wrong.

"Klaus, if everything okay?" Elena questioned the man; doubt causing her eyes to fill with unshed tears.

Klaus had kept his gaze firmly on his girlfriend until he had heard Elena address him and he turned to face the young bride. Instantly, Klaus felt like an idiot. Clearly, his presence had upset Elena and he was sure Damon would verbally abuse him for upsetting her.

"Everything's fine, Elena. It's perfect, I promise."  
"So, Damon's okay?"  
"Yes. He's a little nervous but he can't stop talking about how much he wants to marry you."

Klaus was certain he'd said the right thing because Elena's almost tears quickly went away and her frown was replaced with a sparkling smile. He ignored the glare Caroline was sending his way and re-focused his attention on Charlotte, who was staring at him quizzically.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Can't it wait?" Charlotte gestured to the bride; making reference to the nuptials that were about to take place.  
"Love, please. I really need to talk to you."

Caroline and Elena watched as Klaus pleaded with Charlotte to leave with him so they could talk privately. Eventually, Klaus's pleas began to grind on Caroline and she decided to take control of the situation.

"Klaus, the wedding is starting in ten minutes. Get your ass back to Damon and Stefan, now."  
"Please, Caroline."

Caroline fell silent. In all the years she had known him, she could not remember a single moment when Klaus had said 'please' to her or when he had sounded so sincere and desperate. A pang surged throughout her heart and she sighed softly as she looked into Klaus's blue eyes.

"You have five minutes. Bring her back here before these doors open or so help me god, you'll find yourself on clean-up duty!"

A sly grin spread across Klaus's face and for the first time ever, he felt thankful to Caroline Forbes.

Mouthing a quick apology to Elena, Charlotte allowed Klaus to grab her hand and lead her away from the two women and door a corridor until they reached the entrance of the church.

It was a warm spring day and the sky was bright blue and littered with white, fluffy clouds. It was the perfect day for a wedding. A wedding, Charlotte thought, she should be getting back to before it started without her.

"Klaus, what-"  
"What happened in San Francisco?"

The unexpected question hit Charlotte with a force. Her entire body tensed up and she took a step back from Klaus. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective stance and let her eyes fall to the floor. She cursed herself for introducing Klaus to Dean.

Klaus surveyed Charlotte's sudden change in demeanour with intense worry. He had expected her to deny anything had happened or even to shout and scream at him that it was no of his business. He hadn't, for a single second, entertained the thought that she would close herself off to him.

"Love…"

Klaus made to move the gap between himself and Charlotte; placing one of his hands on the bare skin of her arm. His heart swelled with hurt and disappointment when his hand was removed by Charlotte. She was finally looking at him but her eyes were brimming with anger and hate; not the usual love, lust and adoration he had come to expect.

"You talked to my mother, didn't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I wanted to know about Dean." answered Klaus, honestly.

A shriek of forced laughter fell from Charlotte's lips and she took another step away from Klaus. The nerve of her mother! Charlotte thought. The nerve of Klaus!

"Then why didn't you ask me instead of going behind my back and speaking to my mother?!"

The rage was really beginning to boil up inside of her and Charlotte knew that Klaus could see it too. His actions were cautious and he was being extremely careful with his words but none of it mattered; she was too far gone in the anger to turn back.

The knowledge that her mother had interfered in her life, in her relationship, and had divulged information about her past, that she didn't want to made public, made Charlotte want to scream until her voice gave out.

The fact that Klaus seemingly hadn't trusted her enough to ask her himself about her past infuriated Charlotte to no end.

"Would you have told me the truth?"

Klaus knew the answer before Charlotte even opened her mouth to speak and he shook his head with disappointment and frustration. How was he supposed to have a future with Charlotte if she wasn't even willing to discuss her past with him?

"There isn't anything to tell."  
"Like hell there isn't. Just look at you! You look like you're about to walk out on me this second and all I did was ask about San Francisco."  
"It isn't any of your business."

Charlotte replied; deciding to try a different tactic since she suspected Klaus knew she was lying with her last answer.

"You're my girlfriend. Is it so wrong for me to want to know what the hell happened to you? To know what is going on between you and Dean?"

Klaus said the name with a tone of disgust that did not go unnoticed by Charlotte.

"What the hell have you got against Dean? You don't even know him?"  
"Well, he clearly knows you." said Klaus with a roll of his eyes.

The way he responded to her made Charlotte believe that Klaus was insinuating there was more to her and Dean than there actually was.

"He's my friend, Klaus."  
"Not according to your mother."  
"My mother?! Do not believe everything she says. She's hated him every since he introduced me to Robert!"  
"Who's Robert?"

Charlotte clamped her hand over her mouth. She had said too much; revealed too much. There would be no going back now. Klaus would never allow it. He would never forget it.

With curiosity burning intensely inside of him, Klaus purposefully softened his tone and facial features and closed the gap between his and Charlotte's body; pleasantly surprised that she did not bat his hands away from her shoulders as he latched onto her.

From the look of sheer terror in Charlotte's eyes, Klaus knew there was something eating away at his girlfriend. Half of him wanted to forget she had said anything and just comfort her; stop the tears that were threatening to spill from her ocean-blue eyes. The other of him yearned to know who Robert was, who Dean was and what had happened in San Francisco to make Charlotte look at him with such panic and dread.

It was this half that won.

"Sweetheart, please, just tell me what happened in San Francisco."  
"No."

The word came out weak and quiet and it was this that bothered Klaus more than the actual answer he received.

"Please, Love. I need to know."  
"Why? It doesn't matter anymore."  
"It matters to me. Between your mother telling me Dean is love with you and you-"  
"She said what?!"

Charlotte pulled herself away from Klaus's grip.

"That bloody woman! Is that what this whole thing is about? My mother telling you that Dean loves me?"  
"I-"  
"Get one think straight, Klaus, Dean. Does. Not. Love. Me. We're not like that. I don't love him either. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Storming away from Klaus, Charlotte suddenly stopped and turned back around. She knew that the wedding was about to start and she and Klaus had been gone longer than they should have been, but she couldn't go back in without making sure Klaus knew where he stood with her.

"You really want to know who Dean is?"  
"Yes."  
"That first day I came back and we played pool, you asked me where I learnt to play and I told you I had a boyfriend whose older brother ran a pool hall. Dean's the older brother. There. Are you happy now?"

They stood, staring at one another, in silence. Klaus could see that Charlotte's words were true but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more she wasn't telling him. The way Charlotte and Dean had interacted the day before bothered him greatly. Klaus was a man and men could always recognise a look of lust.

"Did you sleep with him?"  
"What?"  
"Did. You. Sleep. With. Him?"

Each word hit the air like a punch and Charlotte let out a groan. Klaus was glaring at her and Charlotte suspected that he would not let her leave until she gave him what he wanted.

"I'm waiting, love."  
"Yes!"

Involuntarily, Klaus's hands curled up into fists. The jealousy he felt coursing through his veins was nothing like anything he'd ever felt before. It burned him from the inside out and his mind raced with images of his girlfriend writhing about beneath Dean.

"How many times?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes!"  
"Why?! Tell me why it matters so much when you're the one I love; you're the one I'm with."

Klaus never got to respond. Emerging from inside of the church, Caroline stood on the edge of the threshold and yelled at Charlotte and Klaus to get back inside as the wedding was about to start.

Breaking eye contact with Klaus, Charlotte ran back into the church and plastered a fake smile on her face. She knew that once the wedding was over she would have to face Klaus again and reveal her past to him. The mere thought of it made her want to run away in terror but she did not do that. Instead, she took her place, smiled, and walked down the aisle.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello my lovelies. It's been a while, I know and I apologise. I've just been so busy. I do apologise for any mistakes in this chapter. I have to start revising for my end of year exams tomorrow so I really just wanted to get this chapter up so I can start working on the epilogue (which should hopefully be up by the end of the week). **

**A big thank you to alwaysnnever, LucyRider17 and RachellexSalvatore for reviewing on the last chapter :) **

Damon and Elena had officially been a married couple for three hours and the wedding reception was in full swing. Everywhere she looked, Charlotte was met with smiles, dancing couples and laughter. The wedding ceremony had been simple yet beautiful and even Charlotte had been forced to choke back a tear when she witnessed her brother declare his undying love for Elena. It was heartbreakingly emotional and so sinfully sweet.

Throughout the ceremony, Charlotte had caught Klaus staring at her; his eyes shining with a mixture of emotions; love, protection, despair, annoyance. The list was endless and Charlotte felt her heart shatter every time her eyes met Klaus's. Already she regretted lying to him. It was such a silly lie. A lie she had told him only in a bid to stop him from asking questions about her past.

Now, however, she wished she could take it back. It wasn't something she wanted hanging over her for the rest of her relationship with Klaus, and it was this that led Charlotte to search desperately for her boyfriend.

"Caroline, have you seen Klaus?"

Caroline turned at the mention of her name and frowned slightly when she saw Charlotte biting her lip; obvious worry coating her usually calm and beautiful face.

"Sorry, Charlotte, no. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah. I just- I can't find Klaus."

Not waiting for Caroline to offer up another reply, Charlotte turned on her heel and walked away with great speed; leaving her friend to continue in conversation with Stefan. In her haste to locate Klaus, Charlotte paid little attention to where she was going and ultimately felt herself collide forcefully with another guest who, when Charlotte lifted her head to apologise, turned out to be none other than Kol Mikaelson.

Groaning with both disappointment and dread, Charlotte attempted to move past her least favourite of Klaus's brothers but was prevented in doing so by Kol's strong grip on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going, Charlotte?"  
"Back off, Kol."  
"Nuh uh." Kol said, wagging his finger and smirking. "We need to talk."  
"No, we don't."

Attempting to shove past him, Charlotte was pulled back immediately. Kol was determined to make the girl listen to him and with his brother seemingly no-where to be found, it was the perfect opportunity to confront the Salvatore girl about the damage to his car.

"You ruined my car. I think that gives us something to chat about."  
"You deserved it for being a cheating ass. Now let me go, Kol."  
"Or what? It's not like my brother is here to save you." chuckled Kol.

Despite promising his older brother that he would stay away from his girlfriend, Kol couldn't deny that he wasn't enjoying being in such close proximity with Charlotte. He also couldn't deny that he found her anger at him to be extremely sexy. The way he blue eyes glared at him with rage; the way her nostrils flared; the way her chest rose and fell with every annoyed pant of breath was proving to be a major source of enjoyment for Kol.

Leaning in so as to ensure she didn't draw attention to herself and Kol and thus, disturb the celebration going on around them, Charlotte stared at Kol with utter contempt.

"I don't need Klaus to save me. I can kick your ass all on my own." she hissed; becoming even more annoyed when she heard Kol laugh quietly at her threat.  
"I'd love to see you try." Kol responded; whispering into Charlotte's ear.

Charlotte saw red. Memories of her past relationship with Robert flashed through her mind and she felt herself become furious. She was fed up with guys viewing her as weak and a pushover. Just as she was about to demonstrate her ability of being able to cause Kol some serious pain, a voice rang out; loud enough for her and Kol to hear but no loud enough to draw attention from any of the other guests.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend."

Klaus's voice may have exuded a sense of calmness but from the burning rage in his ocean-blue eyes, Charlotte knew that he was anything but calm. Reluctantly, Kol released his grip of Charlotte's arm and walked away; not even bothering to further acknowledge his brother's presence.

Every cell in Klaus's tensed up body was screaming at him to beat his younger brother into submission. The fact that Kol had dared approach Charlotte, after he had specifically warned him to stay away, enraged Klaus.

"Thank you."

Charlotte watched as Klaus's eyes softened slightly and she sighed with relief when he closed the space between them and gently caressed her cheek.

"Are you okay, love?"  
"I'm fine." she replied with a smile.

Cupping the hand that was on her cheek, Charlotte let out a soft sigh.

"Klaus…"  
"Dance with me."  
"Klaus, we need to talk."  
"We can talk while we dance."

He knew that they did indeed need to talk. So much was unsaid. There was so much Klaus needed to know but in that moment he didn't want to know any of it. He just wanted to dance with his girl.

Taking Charlotte by the hand, Klaus led her onto the dance floor, smiling at a dancing Damon and Elena as he went, and placed a hand on the small of her; pulling her in close to him. The music was slow and romantic and Klaus slowly spun Charlotte around and back against his body as they danced.

Being in such a loving embrace was causing Charlotte's heart to flutter. She battled internally with herself; wanting to both confess to Klaus and lie to him. Charlotte suspected that if she revealed the truth her boyfriend would no longer look at her in the same way. The thought that Klaus would look at her with pity or view her as fragile was making Charlotte think twice about revealing her past, but she pushed her thoughts to one side and took a deep breath.

"I lied."

Klaus continued to dance, not missing a single beat, but stared down at Charlotte, confused by her words.

"When I said I slept with Dean… I lied. I never… I could never…"

She was stumbling over her words now. They were failing her. She wanted to explain why she felt the need to lie to him but nothing was leaving her mouth.

As he continued to stare at his girlfriend, Klaus felt two separate emotions pull at him strongly. He was relieved. So very relieved that Charlotte had never allowed Dean to touch her the way she allowed him to touch her. However, he was also extremely confused. Why would she lie about so a thing to him?

"Why did you tell-"  
"You were asking questions that you really don't want answers to." Charlotte replied truthfully, having finally found her voice. "I thought that if you thought I'd slept with Dean you'd stop asking about San Francisco. I regretted it as soon as I said it. I don't want there to lies between us. I don't want you thinking badly of me."

A faint smile played on Klaus's lips and he saw the bewilderment flash across Charlotte's face at his reaction. He found it incredibly sweet and funny that she was worried about what he would think. Klaus knew that he could never judge Charlotte for her past sexual relationships; he wasn't innocent by any stretch of the imagination.

"Sweetheart, I could never think badly of you. I've known you your entire life and I've never once thought badly of you; not even when we've argued. I love you far too much to think such things."  
"Klaus…"  
"I just wish you'd trust me enough to tell me what happened."  
"I do trust you. I just… I've never told anyone. I wouldn't know where to start."  
"How about the beginning? That's always a good place to start."

Taking another deep breath, Charlotte silently hoped that she wouldn't regret telling Klaus her secret. Keeping her eyes fixed on the newly-weds, Charlotte delved into her story; speaking quickly in a bid to get it over and done with as quickly as possible.

She paused slightly when she realised she was at the part where she would have to reveal how she had become Robert's punching bag. Pushing through, the words spilled from her mouth and she felt Klaus become tense and frozen as he listened silently. Charlotte was grateful for Klaus's silence thus far. It made it easier for her to speak.

She was at the part where she was describing to Klaus the events of the fateful night when she finally heard him speak. His voice was strained and tainted with rage as he interrupted her.

"Did he…"

Klaus was struggling to speak. His mind was flashing horrendous images before his eyes.

"Did he?"

He was staring at Charlotte; hoping that she knew what he was asking her because, as hard as he tried, he couldn't choke out the rest of the words to his question.

"No… he didn't."

Charlotte watched as Klaus visibly relaxed at her answer. His body was still a little tense but no-where near as much as it had been when Charlotte was talking.

"Dean stopped him. He saved me, Klaus."

He could hear her voice but he had stopped paying attention. For years, Klaus had been furious at his mother for allowing Mikael to physically abuse him and he had been even angrier at Mikael for doing so; for treating him like a punching bag; for making him feel weak. Knowing that Charlotte had been forced to go through a similar thing set Klaus alight with a sense of anger and injustice he'd never felt before in his life.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." said Klaus and he really meant it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I was hoping I never would have to tell you. What happened… it doesn't bother me the way it used to."  
"Love, you of all people know that I understand what you went through better than most."  
"Klaus, I didn't want you to look at me with pity."

Stopping abruptly, Klaus pulled Charlotte from the dance floor; earning himself from curious looks from each of their friends and family members. Thankfully, no-one sought them out. Charlotte allowed Klaus to lead her from the reception room and down a hallway until they reached a small side room that was completely devoid of any other human presence.

Shutting the door behind them, Klaus paid no attention to his surroundings. Instead, he placed his hands on Charlotte's shoulders and stared deeply into her ocean blue eyes. Having Charlotte trust him with such a horrendous secret made him feel more loved and accepted than he ever had in his entire existence, and he was overcome with the urge to make sure that Charlotte knew just how much he adored her.

"Sweetheart, I will never look at you with anything but love. I don't pity you; I'm amazed by you. You went through so much and somehow, you can still smile. To be honest, I don't even know how you can stand to let me touch you."

He spoke the truth. A part of him could not comprehend how, after being beaten and sexually assaulted by her ex-boyfriend, Charlotte was able to trust him with her body and her heart. Still, he was glad she did.

"What Robert did was terrible but I survived. I can stand to have you touch me because every time you do, all I feel is love. In all the years I've known you, you have never once done anything to hurt me. You survived Mikael and I survived Robert."  
"Love…"  
"Shush, Klaus. Please, I need to finish."

Klaus nodded and remained quiet. In the midst of a wedding, the couple were having a pivotal moment in their relationship.

"After I left the hospital, I swore I would never let any guy get that close to me again. Dean helped me. He protected me and I never did let anyone in until you. When you touch me, I don't think about Robert and the horrible things he did. I think about how much I love you; how much I love you touching me; how lucky I am to have you. When you nearly died…"

Suddenly, Charlotte felt as if she was about to cry. She found it slightly humorous that memories of her own torment barely raised any sort of emotion in her but the memory of Klaus's not so long ago car accident still made her want to break down in tears.

"I was so scared I'd lost you."  
"Oh, Charlotte…"

Pulling Charlotte in, Klaus wrapped his arms around his girl's waist and held her tightly against his body.

"I'll never leave you, love."

Klaus meant every word he said. He would never leave her; not as long as he had a choice in the matter. There wasn't a force on earth that could drive him to leave the girl he loved with every fibre of his being.

* * *

Charlotte stood alone, enjoying the cool breeze of the night time air. It was late-evening and the sky was a deep indigo blue. A satisfied moan left her lips as she recalled the events of the day. Despite the turmoil of the afternoon, she felt like she had a good day; something she'd not had in quite a while. Her brother had married the girl he had loved for many years and she had finally let Klaus fully into her heart.

From where she stood, she could hear the cheers and chatter of those inside; their celebrations still in full swing. Once she and Klaus had finally emerged from the small room they had hidden in, after they had engaged in a rather heated make-out session, they headed straight for the dance floor and spent many hours dancing happily with one another.

It was only when her feet began to ache and the need for fresh air consumed her that Charlotte excused herself, with the promise to return shortly, and made straight for the exit.

"Hey, GG."

The sudden and unexpected sound of Dean speaking startled Charlotte.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" asked Charlotte with a small smile.  
"I'm going back to San Francisco tomorrow and I wanted to talk to you before I leave."

Usually Dean was grinning, harmlessly flirting or cracking jokes but the stern look he was giving Charlotte made her shiver uncomfortably. It was a look she had seen only a number of times and most commonly when Dean was about to say something she would not approve of.

"Talk to me about what?"

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and tried not to feel offended at the caution in Charlotte's voice. Sweet Charlotte. His Charlotte. The girl he loved like a best-friend. What had happened to her, he thought? Ever since he had come to Mystic Falls to visit her, he had noticed small changes in her. She was a little more reserved than he remembered her being, especially with him. She didn't laugh or joke as much. She seemed like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

What worried Dean the most, though, was the way Charlotte had been gazing at Klaus the day she introduced him to her boyfriend at The Grill. The complete look of adoration Charlotte had given Klaus concerned Dean; as did the way Klaus eyed Charlotte possessively and demanded they leave The Grill. The fact that Charlotte had so willingly agreed only grated on him further.

"I think you should come back to San Francisco."

A bark of nervous laughter filled the air as Charlotte stared at Dean. She wanted to continue laughing, hoping that her friend was just messing with her, but the tightness of his lips and determination in his eyes told her otherwise.

"You can't be serious?"  
"I am."  
"But… why?"  
"You're not safe here."  
"What the hell makes you think that?"  
"Your boyfriend."

Charlotte heard the sneer of disgust in Dean's voice and she felt her eyes widen slightly, and her breath increase as she tried to calm the stormy rage that was building up inside of her.

Since her relationship with Robert, Dean had been extra protective of her; grilling every single boyfriend or date she had, had whilst she'd still been living in San Francisco. He never approved of any guy she showed the slightest bit of interest in and, until then, it had never bothered her. It had never occurred to Charlotte that she should be bothered to some extent by Dean's hatred of every guy she'd ever liked. Now, however, she was. Klaus wasn't just some guy. He was the man she loved.

"Klaus? What do you have against Klaus?"  
"I don't like the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you're an object, a possession."  
"You're deluded." snorted Charlotte. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Am I? You followed him out of that restaurant like a fucking puppy! Christ, Charlotte! You told me you love him! Him!"

The look in Dean's eyes was almost feral now and it was evident to Charlotte that Dean was angry, but so was she.

"What's so wrong with me loving Klaus?!"  
"You don't do love."  
"I do where he's concerned! For God's sake, Dean, just because you're brother was a violent asshole doesn't mean Klaus is! You don't even know him. You know nothing about him."  
"He's possessive and jealous… just like Robert."  
"He's nothing like Robert! And he has every right to be jealous. Both of my brothers get jealous, I get jealous. It's normal to be a little jealous. Robert was just pain obsessed and deranged."

By now, Charlotte was shaking violently with rage and disbelief and was shouting at the top of her voice. She was so infuriated that she gave no thought to the fact that the volume of her voice may attract the attention of those still inside celebrating.

Taking a step forward, Dean attempted to place a hand on Charlotte's arm but froze in shock when he watched her back away from him. He had never witnessed her so angry in him. He couldn't understand it; he was only trying to protect her.

"Charlotte…"  
"Just stop, Dean. You have no clue what me and Klaus have been through. You don't know what Klaus has been through in his life. We're the same, me and Klaus. We get each other. We've been through so much already. I nearly lost him and it almost tore me apart! You might not like him but it's not your job to so protective."  
"I'm your friend-"  
"Exactly! I'm grateful for everything you've ever done for me but you need to stop hating every guy that I like."  
"Just come back to San Francisco. You'll be happier there and-"

The second Dean mentioned San Francisco Charlotte snapped. It was then that she realised how much she never wanted to step foot there again. Mystic Falls was her home. Her brothers and Father were her home. Elena and Caroline were her home. Klaus was her home. San Francisco was now just the place where her mother lived.

Closing the gap between herself and Dean, Charlotte glared at him. For the first time ever since she'd first met him, she hated him.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte tore her gaze away from Dean's astonished face to find that Caroline was standing behind her; his face a picture of worry as she stood away in a matching purple dress as Charlotte. Frowning, Charlotte looked at her fellow bridesmaid and friend.

"Are you okay? You were shouting."

Caroline eyed the situation before her. She carefully scrutinised the strange guy who was staring at Charlotte and took note of her friend's flushed cheeks and angry body-language. It was obvious to Caroline that the two had been arguing and she felt a sudden need to protect her boyfriend's sister. However, although Caroline was well known for defending those who needed it, she knew that it wasn't her place to get involved. She knew Charlotte well enough to know that the young girl could defend herself.

"I'm fine." Charlotte smiled reassuringly. "Go back inside, I'll be right behind you."

Hesitating for a moment, Caroline reluctantly returned to the party. Waiting a minute after Caroline's departure to be sure she wouldn't be returning, Charlotte sighed and turned to face Dean once more.

"Charlotte, please. You need to leave Klaus. He isn't good for you. I can tell. He's only going to hurt you."

A haze of red seemed to descend on Charlotte and every ounce of self-control she had slipped away.

"Like you could tell Robert wasn't good for me? You thought he was a great guy but you never seemed to notice that he was beating the crap out of me every other day until it was almost too late! Your own goddamn brother and you couldn't even see what he was doing! What do you think gives you the right to say such things about my boyfriend?"

Dean groaned loudly in frustration. He just wanted the best for her but she was being too stubborn to let him help her. Charlotte continued to glare at Dean, awaiting an answer, but quickly changed her mind. A headache was beginning to form from all of the arguing and she wanted nothing more than to go back inside.

Turning away, Charlotte began to walk back towards the entrance of the building when she felt Dean grab her wrist; his grip so tight she was sure it would leave bruises.

"Let go of me, Dean."  
"Just listen to me."  
"Dean!"

The pressure on her wrist was beginning to build to a painful level and Charlotte tried in vain to tug it free.

"Charlotte, please… He will leave you…"  
"Let me go!" she all but screamed.

Panic was rising up within her. A part of her knew Dean was only trying to be a good friend and make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Still, it didn't stop the rest of her from screaming internally with fear. Sending Caroline away now seemed like a foolish move.

"Get your hands off my sister before I kick your ass."

The sound of Damon's voice flooded Charlotte's ears and she sighed with relief. Never in her life had she ever been so grateful for the existence of her older brother. Automatically, she felt Dean remove his hand and she wasted no time in running over to Damon, who was stood with Caroline by his side.

Dean did not speak. Instead, he gave Charlotte was last pleading look and left. Sadness tugged at him as he realised that Charlotte wasn't the same girl who had left San Francisco and he would most likely never see her again.

Once Dean had disappeared from sight, Charlotte thanked Caroline for fetching Damon.

"Are you hurt?" Damon asked when he noticed the redness of his sister's wrist.

Charlotte ignored Damon's question and the fact that he was almost shaking with rage and concern.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I didn't mean to ruin your wedding day."  
"What? You didn't. Caroline said you were in trouble. You're my sister, Charlotte. I'll always come running when you're in trouble. Even if you are a pain in my neck."

A small laugh escaped Charlotte's lips and she allowed Damon to lead her back into the party with Caroline following alongside them. Charlotte knew Damon would have questions and plenty of them, and she was glad that he didn't seem to want to question her right then. It could wait until Damon and Elena returned from their honeymoon. She would need time to prepare herself if she was going to reveal her past to Damon and Stefan as well.

Leaving Damon's side, Charlotte quickly searched for Klaus; finding him standing closely and sharing a drink with Stefan. Approaching him, she gave her brother a smile before wrapping her arms around Klaus's neck and pecking him lightly on the lips.

"Where did you go?" Klaus asked.

The day hadn't gone at all as Klaus or Charlotte had expected. It had been a day of revelations. Now they needed reassurance.

"Dance with me, Klaus." Charlotte replied; smirking as she watched Klaus roll his eyes at the blatant ignoring of his question.

Taking his hand, Charlotte left behind a smirking Stefan and led a willing Klaus onto the dance floor.

"Don't ever leave me." she stated as she danced slowly with Klaus.

She knew she sounded needy but she needed him. Always.

Baffled by his girlfriend's sudden statement, Klaus stared down into her bright blue eyes.

"Leave you? Love, I'll never leave you. I'm going to marry you."


	33. Chapter 33

**The last ever chapter! *sobs* I actually am going to miss this story. **

**A big, well-loved thank you to every single one of you how has ever favourited, followed, read and reviewed this story. You have given me so much happiness :) I hope you all enjoy this last update. I love you all soooooooo much! xx**

**Five years later…**

The first time Klaus proposed to Charlotte it was her nineteenth birthday. He had spent weeks lovingly preparing the romantic proposal with the help of an extremely excited Caroline. For days leading up to the event his mind had been filled with images of Charlotte enthusiastically accepting his offer of marriage. He knew that if it were any of woman except for his Charlotte then he would not even consider marriage or having a family, but the youngest Salvatore had captured his heart and he intended on keeping it that way.

When the young Salvatore girl had walked into Klaus's apartment to find the floor covered in rose petals the colour of blood, soft, romantic music playing in the background and Klaus standing before her dressed immaculately in a suit and clean shaven, she immediately knew that the effort Klaus had gone to was for more than just her birthday.

The moment Klaus kneeled down and presented her with the most exquisite looking diamond ring she'd ever seen in her life, Charlotte felt terror grip her. She had known ever since the day of Damon and Elena's wedding, five months previously, that Klaus intended on marrying her someone. She just didn't want that day to come so soon.

It broke Charlotte's heart to tell him no. the pain in Klaus's ocean-blue eyes sent a bolt of guilt straight to her heart. She explained to the best of her ability; telling him that she loved him with everything she had but that they hadn't been together long enough to become engaged. When Klaus had argued back that they'd known each other for Charlotte's entire life, the young woman had let out a sigh and begged him to understand that it was simply just too soon and she was simply just too young.

Klaus had relented, severely disappointed that Charlotte had rejected his proposal, but admitted that he understood her unexpected answer. Nevertheless, it was weeks before the couple finally managed to move past the incident and return to normal.

The second time Klaus proposed to Charlotte was three years later. It was a cool September night and Caroline and Stefan had gotten married that very day. Klaus had decided not to do a romantic proposal. He hadn't planned anything. The only preparation he made was to pocket the engagement ring he'd bought years before.

All day, as he watched his best-friend marry the woman he loved, Klaus had been consumed with nerves. One half of his heart was convinced that Charlotte would say yes; now that a fair amount of time had passed, she had graduated from College and they were both older. The other half, however, was full of doubt. The pain from the first rejected proposal was still fresh in his mind.

Charlotte had no idea that another proposal was coming her way. She had spent the day as a bridesmaid to Caroline; telling her closest friend how happy she was that she was finally officially part of the family. When Klaus had interrupted her dancing with Elena and Caroline and dragged her to one side, she had been mildly irritated and confused. Klaus's face was etched with concern and anticipation. Charlotte was about to ask him what was worrying him when she witnessed him whip out the familiar looking engagement box and stare hopefully at her. His words had been simple.

"Marry me."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a demand. The slight hint of desperation in Klaus's voice had made it come out as more of a plea. For the second time, Charlotte felt her heart break.

"No."

Klaus flinched when he heard her respond. Once again he could not fathom why the woman who claimed to love him did not want to be his wife. He argued his point. He would protect her. He would love her. He would give her everything and anything. Why did she not want to marry him? Her previous reasons from three years before no longer applied.

Tears had fallen from Charlotte's eyes. She had no other answer to give except for the fact that she just did not feel that it was the right time. They were happy as they were. Why change what did not need to be changed?

The next day came and with it there was no mention of Klaus's marriage proposal. He acted as if he had never proposed and life went on as normal. He did not plan to ask Charlotte to marry him again.

The third time Klaus asked Charlotte to marry him it was a complete accident; a slip of the tongue. It was a year later and they were in Damon and Elena's home along with Stefan and Caroline. Charlotte was sat fawning over her new-born nephew; a beautiful baby boy by the name of Alexander who was the spitting image of Damon. The baby was only a few days old and Klaus was stood to one side congratulating his friends on the birth and studying Charlotte with a smile on his but an ache in his heart.

Recently, he had been entertaining the idea of becoming a father. Elena's pregnancy and subsequent birth, combined with Caroline and Stefan's talk of planning for a child of their own, had left Klaus wondering whether he would have a family of his own one day. It was never something he had wanted until he'd met Charlotte.

He knew, though, that it would be utterly pointless approaching Charlotte with the idea. She was unwilling to marry him. A child was certainly not on the table.

The accidental proposal occurred when Charlotte had gone into the kitchen to fetch the baby's bottle. Klaus had followed her in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Charlotte still held the baby in her arms and Klaus could almost imagine, for a split second, that the baby belonged to them.

That's when it happened. He said the words he had most definitely not been meaning to say. Words he already knew the answer to. Charlotte had stormed out of the room without even replying. Klaus had followed her of course and watched her as she gave the baby to Elena and marched out of the house. The looks of confusion directed towards him from his friends and their wives were too much for Klaus. With a frown and a sigh, he ran after Charlotte without so much as saying goodbye to the others.

The argument that took place between himself and Charlotte was their worse one to date. Again, Charlotte offered no explanation for her refusal to marry Klaus. This time, however, Klaus did not back down. The argument continued on into the night until he declared that it was all or nothing. Either she agreed to marry him or they were over; Klaus was fed up with feeling rejected.

They were over. Charlotte packed her bags and moved back into her childhood home. She cried for weeks on end whilst Klaus spent his time drinking and avoiding The Salvatore family as much as possible. It was only when Elijah, Damon and Stefan banded together and forcibly locked Charlotte and Klaus together in a room did the couple begin to work through their issues.

Klaus confessed his jealously over Stefan and Damon's marriages and that of Elijah's to his wife, Katherine. Charlotte confessed her concerns of having a marriage similar to her parents'. Eventually, Klaus and Charlotte reconciled with Charlotte promising to at least consider the possibility of marrying Klaus in the future.

* * *

A year passed and cheers rang out as those around Klaus wished him a happy birthday. He had turned thirty. It was warm June day and the sun shined brightly in the bright, blue sky. Around him guests mingled with one another in the vast, impressive garden of The Salvatore Boarding House.

Mikael and Esther were not in attendance, having been warned to stay away by Charlotte. In addition to the members of The Salvatore family, Elijah, Katherine, Finn and his wife, Sage, Kol, Elena's brother Jeremy and various others were present. Klaus had insisted that he did not want a fuss to be made and so it was agreed that a barbecue and a small gathering of family and friends would suffice for the celebration of his birthday.

Off to one side, Klaus could see Elena, Caroline and Charlotte chatting. Elena was holding her squirming son in her arms. He was a year old and was looking more like Damon, and Charlotte, with each passing day. Caroline was stood holding a glass of juice in one hand as she rubbed her swollen tummy with her other. In three months Stefan and Caroline would become parents. Klaus couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy. Overall, though, he was happy for his friends.

Charlotte was stood in between the two women and her eyes met Klaus's as she caught him watching her. Klaus couldn't help but smile at the woman. She was still stunning and looked exactly as she did when she first returned to Mystic Falls nearly six years before, only a little older.

Klaus was still yet to receive his gift of Charlotte. She had refused to give him any clue as to what she had gotten him for his momentous birthday and curiosity was eating away at him.

Excusing herself, Charlotte smirked as she walked over the Klaus's side. Klaus noticed the mischievous glint in her sparkling blue eyes and he smirked back; excitement running through his body like an electric current as he tried to figure out what his girl had planned for him.

"I think it's time I gave you my present." Charlotte whispered in Klaus's ear.

His entire perked up and he smiled, letting Charlotte know she had his full attention.

"I think you're right, love."

Pulling a pack of cards from her pocket, Charlotte waved them at Klaus and grinned as she watched him try to decipher her actions.

"Fancy a game of poker?"

Charlotte sauntered into the house and felt Klaus follow her. She stopped when she came to the dining room table and sat down; opening the cards and dealing as Klaus sat opposite her.

He wondered what playing a game of poker had to do with Charlotte giving him his present, especially since it was a game she was notoriously poor at, but he kept quiet. He did not want the mystery to be spoiled just yet.

Once the cards were dealt, Klaus spoke.

"What is this, sweetheart?"  
"It's your birthday present. Don't ask questions. Just go along with it."  
"Okay. What's the bet then?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Charlotte's lips. She was about to give Klaus the greatest gift ever.

"If you win, I'll marry you…"

Klaus almost dropped his cards. He knew it and he knew Charlotte knew it. Charlotte always lost at poker. Was he dreaming? Was Charlotte really agreeing to marry him?

"And if you win?" Klaus prompted; wondering what would come next.  
"Then I get to name the baby." Charlotte responded.

Klaus dropped his cards. Charlotte was no longer holding her cards either. Instead, she was watching Klaus carefully and smirking at the shocked, open mouthed expression on his beautiful face.

"Now then, Klaus. Don't you know it's rude to stare at your pregnant fiance?"

A baby. They were having a baby. He was going to be a father. He was going to be a husband.

Standing quickly, Klaus rounded the table and pulled Charlotte to her feet. His lips met hers instantly and he kissed her for all he was worth. He wanted to ask her why she had chosen to finally become his wife. He wanted to know how long she'd known she was pregnant. Questions. So many questions.

"I love you, Charlotte Salvatore."

Charlotte smiled. She had assumed Klaus was going to spurt question after question at her. After all, she had rejected him three times. She supposed she should tell him how the moment she saw the two blue lines of the pregnancy test two weeks before she had been overcome with joy, and that it was the knowledge that she was carrying his child which made her finally give marriage a chance.

She did not tell him that though. Instead, she basked in the happiness and glorious vibes of love emanating from Klaus as he gazed at her.

"I love you too, Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus kissed her once again.

"I'm going to be a father." He was still suffering a little from disbelief.  
"Not for another seven months. Just don't tell Damon. I'm not sure he'll be happy about you knocking up his only sister." said Charlotte with a smirk.

A laugh escaped Klaus's mouth.

"Probably not. We'll tell them you ate too many cakes." Klaus replied; grinning when Charlotte began to smack him lightly on the chest in mock anger.  
"You are a mean man, Klaus. Picking on your fiance."  
"Well, it took you long enough." replied Klaus.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she smiled. It had taken her long enough but it was worth the wait. A thought formed in her head as she kissed her fiance and felt him tenderly place a hand on her tummy. When she had first returned to Mystic Falls, Klaus had been nothing more than a crush. Now, he was everything to her.

It was amazing what a crush could turn into.


	34. One shot :D

**Hello my angels! :D How are you all? Good, I hope. **

**Okay, so I know I only finished this story less than a week ago but a few of you were asking me to do a sequel. I love Klaus and Charlotte too but I have a bit too much on to do another full blown story at the moment. I'm trying to get the last few chapters of The End Where I Begin finished and You Can Run, You Can Hide still has quite a fair way to go until it's completed. Add in exams and I'm rather busy. **

**Sooooo... because I love you all so much I have decided to do a one-shot for Klaus and Charlotte. **

**I'm very much in the mood to write but I want to write something happy and neither of my stories are happy at the moment *sighs*. This is where you marvellous, amazing people come in. **

**I want to know what you'd like to happen in the one shot. I already have a title in mind (You always make me smile) and for once I want to write something free from angst and drama. I want love and happiness :D So, I have a task for all you kind people who I love very much. **

**Use the title and tell me what you'd like to see; what you imagine would happen from the title. The most creative or lovely idea will have my undying gratitude and, of course, will receive full credit. I'd say I'd reward you with a shirtless Joseph Moran but sadly I do not own him, despite being British, and even if I did, I doubt I'd want to share :p **

**Much love! xxx**


End file.
